


About Us

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 73,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: *美艷性感嫂子攻略傻白甜直男*黑幫AU OOC注意 劇情狗血 偶爾沙雕主水托，CK、蔣托、包托提及隆包水托CK結局(偽)嫂子文學！這篇會有車！但我不太會寫車，所以小心翻車。*我突破底線，所以這篇後期又黄又雷*⚠️如果被雷到了請馬上退出頁面⚠️請慎入，接受不了的请別點進來。
Relationships: John Terry/Fernando Torres, Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. 關於初遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LM10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/gifts).



> 第一章裡水托的年齡分別為20歲及22歲  
> 从第二章開始，阿水21歲南多23歲
> 
> 我是來還債的，也順便清理一下腦洞
> 
> 本文BGM: Halsey - Colors、The Chainsmokers - Roses ft.ROZES  
> 應該是Roses比較適合，只是我在寫文時可能受到了Colors的影響，因為我之前都在聽這首歌。
> 
> 本篇的一些靈感來源：  
> CK的部份人設有參考《十二傳說》，但原作是兄妹，關於民俗學及神秘學等知識都源自該劇及網路上的資料，如有錯誤，還請指出。  
> 費爾南多的部份人設與家庭背景有參考《大時代》龍紀文一角。
> 
> 前面的章數已經有姐妹看過了，我已經寫到了第三章，過兩天再發上來，爭取不坑。
> 
> *看了預警卻被雷到，但還要繼續看下去的話，後果自負，被雷到可以馬上退出頁面。

馬德里難得下了一場大雨，真是希望這場雨可以讓一直持續的高溫天氣能得到改善，費爾南多靠在窗前，雙臂抱緊，蜷縮在牆角，他心情很糟糕，跟外面的天氣一樣。

雨點從天空中不停地掉下來，就像一串被扯斷了的珍珠項鍊，雨水落在傘頂上發出清脆的響聲，有些則落在地上的化成了一片水花，濺起的花瓣在轉眼間便消失了，只在地面上留下一大灘水漬。

雨水不能划破玻璃，但可以割傷他的心。

費爾南多可以從窗外看著外面的街道，他趴在桌上，餐廳裡的客人都坐滿了，在這種熱鬧的氣氛的襯托下，他的存在更是顯得格格不入。

他不知道他坐在這裡有多久了，他只記得剛到的時候外面天氣很好，晴空萬里，就跟他當初的心情一樣美好，他不禁開始想像今次約會到底會發生什麼，今晚的事令他覺得值得期待。

他期待在天色漸暗時能看見那一抹掛在天上的橘紅色雲朵，他喜歡欣賞日落時的風景，日落的天空就像畫家精心繪出的一幅色彩斑斕的油畫，他想起來了，那人曾經陪過他在沙灘上看日落。

美好的回憶總是令人懷念。

有人說，人只要活著就是不停地面對痛苦，生活中的甜蜜也只是一份微不足道的獎勵，慰勞自己的艱辛，讓你可以歇息一下，休息夠了就繼續上路。

你走著走著，無意中撿了一罐蜜糖，你興奮地把罐子打開，吃了一口，那股甜味侵入你的全身，緩解了一下苦澀，你打起精神來了，一瞬間覺得在生活中所受到的痛苦也不外如是。

你想把蜜糖罐緊緊地抱住懷裡，但你很快就會發現這是不可能的，懷裡的罐子莫名奇妙摔在地上，你感到沮喪，原來你無法一直抱著一罐甜絲絲的蜜糖上路。

殘酷的現實逼使你繼續前進，接下來的日子過得痛苦又無趣，一旦時間久了，你就發現你活得像是參加了一場尋寶遊戲，你著急地想找到寶藏，想找回那種令人回味無窮的感覺，也是因為現在你活得不開心，你才想起了很久之前你曾經吃過一勺蜜糖。

你開始期盼下一個據點，你相信沒有什麼困難是不可以戰勝的，很快你順利地找到了罐子，但是很遺憾，罐子又被摔破了。

然後，你得出了一個結論：蜜糖罐很重要，但是它的重要性往往體現在你跟痛苦正在打交道的時候，正所謂沒有嘗過苦澀，怎知道蜜糖是甜的？

費爾南多非常明白這個道理，因為他剛摔破了一個蜜糖罐，他走了很久都沒再撿到罐子了。

“要幫你加點水嗎？”侍應來到了費爾南多的面前，他點了點頭，她往空杯裡倒滿了水，然後轉身離開。

一個拿著雨傘的男人從她的身邊走過，喘著氣，似乎是從遠處趕過來的，男人的棕髮都被淋濕了，一些細碎的髮絲垂落在耳邊，貼在臉頰上，他伸出手把前額的頭髮梳在腦後，擦了一把臉上的水珠。

那個棕髮男人差點撞到了她。

“先生，你是一個人嗎？”女人還是保持著臉上的笑容，客氣地問道，棕髮男人不急著回答，他四處張望，然後他的目光停在了侍應的身後。

“噢，我是來找人的，我認識他。”他笑著回答，順便指了指那個方向，示意他要找的人坐在那邊，年輕女人點了點頭，臨走前還朝他報以友好的微笑，但是他還是可以看得出當她看到自己渾身濕透的樣子時所露出的驚訝神色。

費爾南多看著窗上突然多出了一道陰影，他茫然地回過頭去，只見一個渾身濕透的青年站在自己的眼前，年紀看著跟自己差不多，約莫二十開頭。

“你是托雷斯先生嗎？”

棕髮男人用袖子擦了擦嘴邊的雨水，他抿著嘴，笑得有些不自然，他的鼻尖紅通通的。

“你是誰？”

費爾南多對青年的突然出現而感到疑惑，目光集中在男人的身上掃了一遍，嗯，他可以確定以前沒有見過這個男人，但是這個年輕男子似乎認識他，還說對了他的姓氏，然後他想了想——他知道眼前的青年為什麼會冒著大雨跑過來找他。

“塞爾吉奧·拉莫斯，”男人報上名字，他的態度熱情又友善，但是金髮男人不太吃這套，塞爾吉奧伸出手來想跟他行握手禮，但是卻遭到了無視，他的神色略顯尷尬，把手收回，“老闆讓我過來的，對了，我可以坐下來嗎？我不太舒服。”

青年還喘著氣，他拍了拍胸口，樣子看著很疲倦，在他說話時費爾南多留意到他的鼻音很重，但是聽口音卻不像是外國人，他猜眼前的年輕人是患了感冒。 雖然是有點可憐，但是費爾南多無暇把善良和關心分給他，因為他也好不了哪裡去，他想見的人失約了，一場完美又浪漫的約會在雨聲的伴奏下告吹了。

但費爾南多也沒有拒絕他的請求，青年把雨傘放在一旁，坐了下來，費爾南多盯著他，他注意到青年不敢看他。

“史蒂文呢？”

“他還跟那班意大利軍火商開會，讓你別等了，禮物隨後會派人送上門。”

費爾南多的眼神在一瞬間變得惱怒又憤恨，他托著頭，瞟了塞爾吉奧一眼，他轉過去看向窗外，塞爾吉奧對眼前這個突然生起悶氣來的男人感到無奈，他明明什麼錯都沒有，他就是一個跑腿，關於失約的事可不能怪他，雖然費爾南多也沒有對他說出什麼難聽的話，但擺著臭臉不說話也讓他覺得十分不爽。

塞爾吉奧咳了幾聲，他的嗓子都快啞了，他懷疑自己住到了一座冰山裡，他的感冒似乎越來越嚴重了，他舉起手來，他想找一個侍應為他下單。

一個侍應來到了他們的面前，塞爾吉奧對他說想要喝奶酪濃湯，就在此時金髮美人忽然插話：“再加多一杯熱咖啡。”

金髮男人轉了過來，塞爾吉奧愣了一下，這時他才能看清楚美人的臉蛋，當然還有他臉上的雀斑，不能否認的是老闆的情人跟傳聞一樣的確是長得很好看。

他曾經從前輩的口中了解到一些有關費爾南多和杰拉德之間的事——兩人的家族是世家，都是五大黑手黨之一，雖然兩個家族在利益上或多或少都有衝突，但是過了這麼多年都相安無事，而且費爾南多和杰拉德的戀情更可以拉近家族之間的關係。

“請問還有什麼需要嗎？”

費爾南多沒有說話，他帶著郁悶的心情又別開頭了，盯著那些落在玻璃窗上的水痕，彷彿從窗前能看到這場大雨才是他來這裡的唯一目的。

塞爾吉奧看了他一眼便回答了侍應的問題，他說暫時沒有什麼需要了，侍應點了點頭，離開了。

“我怎麼從來都沒有見過你？”費爾南多轉過來了，棕色眼睛在塞爾吉奧身上掃了一次，然後，他的目光在那張年輕英俊的臉頰上停留下來。

“啊，我是新來的，你一定不會眼熟我。”塞爾吉奧隨口答道。

是的，就是因為新人，所以這些雞毛蒜皮的小事都塞給他去做了，本來老闆也沒有指明道姓說要他過來跑這一趟，但是那些人還是找到了他，因為新來乍到，他不敢拒絕，所以才來到了這裡，要不然他現在應該是躲在家裡養病，而不是成了可憐的落湯雞坐在這裡，還一直眼巴巴的等著一碗奶酪濃湯，明天該病得下不了床了。

咖啡和奶酪濃湯很快就出現在兩人的眼前，塞爾吉奧如獲至寶，小心翼翼地用勺子攪拌了一下，他趴下去輕輕的吹氣，費爾南多瞄了他一眼，也沒多說什麼，只是用手背碰了碰咖啡杯。

“有帶手機嗎？我的手機沒電了。”

塞爾吉奧抿了一口熱湯，放下手裡的勺子，掏出褲袋裡的手機，幸好手機沒有被淋濕，要是壞了可麻煩了，這是他之前做兼職辛辛苦苦賺錢買回來的寶貝呢。

把手機交到了費爾南多的手上，他現在可沒空理會費爾南多到底要拿手機做什麼事情，他現在只想趕快把熱湯喝完，付完錢後馬上送費爾南多回家。

“喂，你幫我打電話給他。”費爾南多把手機屏幕拿去跟塞爾吉奧看，手機屏幕出現了一串號碼，塞爾吉奧咬住了湯匙，有些疑惑的看著費爾南多。

“你打過去。”費爾南多補充道，“跟他說是最後通牒，他最好快點過來見我，否則後果自負。”

“這...這樣不太好吧。”塞爾吉奧都傻眼了，竟然叫他打電話過去威脅杰拉德，如果他答應了，那真的是不要命了，你們這對小情侶要鬧別扭可不要把外人給拖下水啊！

“快點，別婆婆媽媽的，總之幫我叫他過來！”

塞爾吉奧的遲疑不決令他很煩躁，現在他只是想挽回這場約會，挽回一個開心美好的夜晚，那是杰拉德很久之前答應過他的，臨時有事來不了也算了，但至少他也想對方親口跟他解釋一下，雖然他的做法有些任性，但是他寧可任性一回也不願在孤獨中屈服。 一場期待已久的約會告吹，他一瞬間跌至地獄深處，無論如何他都想把心中的怨氣發洩出來。

毫無疑問，近在眼前的塞爾吉奧成為了一個完美又方便的出氣筒。

“那你自己跟他說...”塞爾吉奧忍不住咳嗽了幾聲，想把手機塞回去，費爾南多抬腿用力地踢了一下他的椅子，發出一聲悶響，嚇得塞爾吉奧差點把湯匙摔在地上。

“所以，他今天真的不能過來？”

“似乎是這樣...而且我覺得你現在打電話過去吵...可能只會讓他更討厭你。”

塞爾吉奧盡量保持友好，他覺得自己做得真棒，他才不要因為這些事情而得罪了杰拉德，現在老闆那麼忙，要是現在突然打電話過去打擾到他跟意大利人的談判？ 好啦，等等回家不用再吃感冒藥了，因為他馬上就要跟這個世界告別了。

金髮男人再次用力抬腿，膝蓋撞上了桌子，發出更大的響聲，這次驚動了餐廳裡的不少人，塞爾吉奧嚇得要死，奶白色的湯汁從碗裡濺了出來，一些灑在桌上，有些沾到了他的臉上。

這是怎麼回事？塞爾吉奧茫然地抬眼，他看到了一雙眼睛在瞪著自己，眼神充滿了憎恨和不忿，天啊，他又說錯了什麼？明明他覺得自己的話是句句在理呀！

塞爾吉奧拿過旁邊的餐巾紙擦了擦嘴邊的湯汁，假裝沒看到那個可怕的表情，就在這時，費爾南多忽然站起了身，頭也不回地跑了出去。

餐裡的客人們幾乎都把目光都集中在塞爾吉奧身上，雖然氣氛突然變得很尷尬，而且他也不知道費爾南多幹嘛要發那麼大的脾氣，但是眼下最重要的事情還是把人給追回來。

要是讓幫派裡的人知道他把杰拉德的小情人給氣跑了，那他今晚也不用吃感冒藥了，直接在路邊挖一個坑把自己埋了吧。

他甩下紙巾，撿起地上的雨傘，不過在他想衝出去就被人攔了下來，這時他才想起了結帳的事情。

“我不是只點了一個湯和一杯咖啡嗎？”當他接到帳單時，他覺得自己還是需要就地挖坑活埋自己。

“哦，剛才那位客人在你來之前還點了其他東西。”

塞爾吉奧嘆氣，壓下心中的酸楚，他從口袋裡掏出錢包，拿出鈔票把帳給結了。

他打開那把黑色雨傘走在街上，烏黑的傘頂上的水珠順著輪廓滑落，雨水打在傘上的聲音像是鐘樓在半夜時敲出的響聲，這些雨聲根本就是上帝譜寫出來的一首安眠曲，不得不說下雨天真的是適合躲在家裡睡覺，至少不適合跑在大街上找人！

儘管身體很難受，但他還是試圖加快腳步，他要快點找到那個金髮男人，他需要把費爾南多帶回家。

幸好金髮男人沒有跑遠，塞爾吉奧在餐廳附近的一個路口找到他，因為沒有打傘的關係，金髮男人從頭到腳都被雨淋濕了，雨水點綴了臉上的雀斑，透明閃亮的水珠從他的臉頰慢慢地滑落到柔軟紅潤的唇瓣上。

“你還好吧？”塞爾吉奧跑到他的身邊，雨傘阻擋了一連串的水珠繼續掉落在美人的身上。

費爾南多緊皺眉頭，推了青年一把，徑自暴露在大雨中行走，塞爾吉奧連忙撐著傘跑過去，他們過了一條馬路，費爾南多悶悶不樂，一句話都沒有說，塞爾吉奧只能做的是跟上他的腳步，別讓他再淋雨了，還有就是想辦法讓他冷靜下來，肯讓自己送他回家。

“你不要跟著我！”

費爾南多忽然停了下來，棕髮男人抹走了臉上的雨水，兩人面對面站在一條安靜無人大街上，他們被一首連綿不斷的“安眠曲”給包圍了，汽車在雨中悄然地在他們身邊駛過。

“我送你回家吧。”

“不用，你走吧。”

費爾南多不打算多跟他廢話，話音剛落直接轉身就走，塞爾吉奧不依不饒地追上去，要是沒有把費爾南多順利送回家，天曉得他會遇到什麼麻煩呢，更何況金髮男人在這下雨天裡沒帶雨傘，而且手機還沒電，要是現在他掉頭就走，他也放心不下啊！

“你滾遠點，我想一個人安靜一會兒！”費爾南多煩躁不安地又推了他一把。

“不行，我答應了要把你安全送到家的。”

費爾南多沒有回應，淚水差點要從眼眶裡溢出來，拼命壓下了心中的悲傷和憤恨，他還以為自己已經足夠堅強了，但是每當他的心被現實狠狠地割傷後，他才發現自己的傷口原來根本沒法癒合。

“你會著涼的，他會擔心的。”

“他才不會擔心我！他不在乎我！”

費爾南多用冷漠無情的語調打斷了他所說的話，他停下了腳步，塞爾吉奧差點沒反應過來倒在費爾南多的身上，金髮男人憤怒地瞪著他，彷彿他們之間有一些不可解決的矛盾，但他們只認識了不夠一個小時。

“那既然你打心底覺得他根本不在乎你，你大可以不必為他難過，他不值得你傷心。”

塞爾吉奧皺了皺眉，他實在看不過眼，即使他沒有資格去評論別人的感情，但是當他看到那張本應是青春又充滿朝氣的美麗臉孔被憤怒和不甘籠罩時，他於心不忍，於是打破了自己的底線。

“你以為你自己是誰？他喜歡我，我也喜歡他...這件事情就那麼簡單。”費爾南多氣得紅了眼睛，他指著男人的臉。

塞爾吉奧沒有回應，不過他的眼神可以說明他根本不相信費爾南多所說的話，金髮男人大概也了解到自己的言辭有一些矛盾，看著這個莫名奇妙對他提出批評的男人，心中的怒氣越發加重，特別是男人臉上的那一抹無奈，就好像在可憐他所受的委屈，真是令人生氣，他討厭被人用那樣的目光盯著，他不需要別人的同情。

越想就越氣，他惱羞成怒，用力把塞爾吉奧握在手中的雨傘甩落在地，雨水重新浸濕了他們的衣裳，美人臉上的雀斑泛著閃爍的水光，水珠順著柔軟的金色髮絲滑落，不慎掉入了敞開的衣領中，塞爾吉奧也被雨淋得渾身濕透了，豆大的雨點打在他的睫毛上，讓他差點睜不開眼睛。

“我和他的事不需要你多加評論，你別對我指手畫腳，你以為自己很厲害嗎？只要我一句話，你可連命都沒有了，如果我是你，我就會閉上嘴巴，什麼都不管，而不是像你現在那樣，擺出一副要對人說教的架勢。”

“我很抱歉，我的話可能傷到你了，”塞爾吉奧覺得自己又累又難受，腳上好像被灌了鉛，他彎下腰撿起那把可憐的雨傘，他上前一步，誠懇地加以補充：“我不是要教訓誰，我只是覺得你可以選擇一種讓自己更舒服的方式來面對這一切。”

“什麼意思？”

“我沒什麼特別的意思，只是見你那麼難過忍不住說了幾句話，”塞爾吉奧揚起嘴角笑了起來，那是一個溫柔的笑容，他從口袋裡拿出了一條深藍色手帕，“回去好好跟他談一下吧，我送你回家吧，你淋了雨，要是感冒了，他知道了一定會擔心，這點我能向你保證，看到你這樣，誰不會擔心你呢？”

拿著手帕輕輕地擦拭著美人臉上的雨水，他似乎沒有留意到在費爾南多眼裡的怒氣忽然在轉眼間消失不見，後來又覺得這種舉動太過親密，馬上把手帕塞到美人的手上，讓他自己擦了。

費爾南多錯愕地看他，然後垂下頭，死死地盯著手上的那塊被雨水染了色的手帕，雨水悄然被手帕帶走，卻落下了他許久都沒得到過的溫暖。

“其實...我真的有那麼討厭嗎？”費爾南多悶聲悶氣地問道。

“不是。”

“那你覺得我怎麼樣？”金髮美人抬起頭，神色緊張。

“我覺得...你挺好的，長相不錯，剛好是我挺喜歡的類型，不對，你別誤會啊，我不喜歡你，啊！不是...我的意思是我覺得你很好，不會讓人覺得不舒服，就是...覺得你挺好的。”

塞爾吉奧咳嗽了一聲，他難得說話也會結巴了，這是因為他發現自己說的話有點奇怪了，費爾南多似笑非笑地在看著他，他緊張得連身體語言都派上用場了。

“你說了一大堆，但我都沒聽懂。”費爾南多笑了起來，他覺得塞爾吉奧手足無措的模樣真是可愛。

“對！就是這個，你笑起來多好看啊，比起生氣時要更迷人。”塞爾吉奧打了一個響指，笑得連眉眼都彎了。

費爾南多掩不住笑，臉上的笑意越來越濃。

“不過，如果再溫柔一點就更好了，你是不是平常都跟我老闆發火啊？”

費爾南多瞪了他一眼，塞爾吉奧激動地快要跳起來，他指著金髮男人。

“你瞧瞧，你又生氣了，準備又要罵人了！”

“溫柔？”費爾南多翻了一個白眼，他嘆氣，“為什麼大家都要這樣說呢？我可不是給史蒂文包養起來的情婦，從小我就是這樣，天不怕地不怕，我們的關係是對等的，我可不要對他阿諛奉承，這個我可做不來。”

“我說的溫柔可不等於阿諛奉承啊，天啊，”塞爾吉奧越發覺得頭重腳輕，他扶著額頭，“你可以改變一下呀，為了喜歡的人改變一下自己的脾氣，有時候也未嘗不是一件好事。”

費爾南多笑了笑，聳了聳肩，拿著手帕擦了擦臉上的雨水。

“送我回去吧...”

“等等，我的手機好像落在了餐廳！”

突然，不遠處傳來了腳步聲，塞爾吉奧驚訝得瞪大了眼睛，他看見了前方有一堆兇神惡煞的人向他們走了過來。

費爾南多聞聲看了過去，他倒是沒有覺得害怕，把手帕疊好，塞到褲袋裡，看他一臉輕鬆的模樣，就好像那些手拿武器的人只是一些再也平常不過的路人。

“怎麼回事？”塞爾吉奧小聲地問道，只聽到最前面那個帶頭的人喊出了費爾南多的姓氏，還大聲地罵了幾句。

“沒什麼，我前兩天去賭場贏了他們五萬塊，他們不服氣。”

“你還會賭錢喔...”塞爾吉奧發出驚嘆，但眼下最重要的事情還不是給予贊美，他拍了拍費爾南多的肩膀，嘴巴貼在男人的耳邊，捂住嘴說：“那我們怎麼辦？他們看著好像還挺厲害的樣子...”

“你害怕啦？”費爾南多轉過去，他看著棕髮男人的緊張表情，笑了笑，他指了指那堆人，“他們就是一群廢物，別怕，有我在呢。”

“你說什麼呢，金髮小鬼！”帶頭鬧事的人大聲吆喝了一句。

“你閉嘴吧，我可不想死，他們太多人了，都拿著木棍，”塞爾吉奧近乎哀求道，他想拉著費爾南多往對面那條小巷裡跑，不管怎麼樣，他們兩人是不可能安全順利地離開這裡的，畢竟來者不善，人數又太多，再加上費爾南多的囂張態度，他可不想英年早逝啊，“我現在感冒了，都快要站不穩了，我可要保護你的，你要是受傷了，你男友可要把我殺了！”

“沒事，你站在原地就好。”不等男人的阻撓，他已經向前走了。

不得不說，費爾南多的戰鬥力可不是只掛在嘴邊吹噓的武器，乖乖站在原地的塞爾吉奧看得愣住了，他覺得他要改變一下自己的思路——費爾南多或許要比杰拉德更不好惹。

不久，費爾南多走過去踢了踢那個躺在地上已經不再威武神氣的男人，男人捂住了自己的肚子，疼得眉頭緊皺，叫苦連天。

當他轉過身，他錯愕地發現那個本該站在原地等他凱旋歸來的棕髮男人倒在了地上，黑色雨傘掉落在男人的旁邊，他跑了過去，把塞爾吉奧抱在懷裡，不停晃動著他的身體。

“喂，拉莫斯，塞爾吉奧·拉莫斯？”他焦急了，輕輕地用手背拍了拍棕髮男人的臉頰，摸著有點發燙，“你好像發燒了，我送你去醫院吧，你醒醒啊。”說罷還用手摸了一下他的額頭，果然很燙。

“別晃了，好暈，”塞爾吉奧忽然張開了眼睛，他虛弱又疲憊，聲音沙啞，他握著了金髮美人的手，“我還要回去找手機...我的手機才新買了不久。”

在他徹底失去意識前，他分明看到了美人朝著他露出了真誠且快樂的微笑。

馬德里的雨還在下，但是他此刻的心境和以前相比已不再相同。

這就是他們的初遇——金髮旅人在漫長的旅程中終於撿到了一罐屬於他的蜜糖。


	2. 關於重逢

“沒辦法，誰叫我的里卡多那麼受歡迎呢？”

克里斯眨了眨眼睛，他挽過塞爾吉奧的肩膀，拿過酒杯去和對方碰杯，在說話時他的視線一直集中在前方那個被一堆年輕女人包圍起來的黑髮男人。

塞爾吉奧抿了一口杯裡的酒，甘醇的口感讓他忍不住瞇起了眼睛，這真的是太爽了，結束了一天的工作，和最好的朋友來到酒吧裡喝酒聊天實在是一件令人感到輕鬆的事。

“他是當網台主持人的，是吧？”塞爾吉奧在咬著一塊薯片，他邊問邊吃，“是那個叫什麼奇聞秘錄的節目吧？”

克里斯點了點頭，即使他知道憑藉里卡多的性格和樣貌能吸引異性也不是什麼稀奇的事，但是當他看到了一堆漂亮又年輕的女人為了里卡多而尖叫，他就別扭了起來。

奇聞秘錄是最近一個有名的網台節目，一般講的內容都是一些怪誕稀奇的，而且不能用現今科學知識解釋清楚的事情或是現象等等。

對塞爾吉奧來講，這個節目說白了就是一個專門講鬼故事的節目——但遭到了主持人的強烈否認。

里卡多用合照和簽名來滿足了一班瘋狂女粉絲的請求，這可把他給累得半死，畢竟那些她們真的是太過熱情了，令他實在難以招架，他向吧台處走了過來，克里斯上前抱了抱他，親吻了他的唇瓣，順便把手上的酒交給了里卡多，他說要去洗手間，等會兒就回來。

剩下的兩人碰杯，杯子碰撞在一起，發出了響亮的聲音。

里卡多和塞爾吉奧聊起天來，里卡多說他最近都在搜集一些關於基蘭迪城堡的資料，還有那兩塊古怪漂亮卻早已失傳的寶石，他享受每次搜集資料的過程，塞爾吉奧一邊喝著冰茶，一邊聽著里卡多的分享。

“我真的覺得很奇怪，”塞爾吉奧在對方說到一半時突然開口插了一句話，“為什麼你會跟一個在大學時修讀民俗學的男人成了一對情侶？”

“這很奇怪嗎？”里卡多挑了挑眉，他把杯裡剩下的酒喝進肚子裡，他笑了起來，“神秘學和民俗學，我覺得兩者之間不存在衝突呀...”

“那你們約會時都聊些什麼？”

“聊孩子呀，難道你以為我們會聊什麼？神鬼和傳說嗎？”

“對了，小克里斯最近怎麼樣？”

塞爾吉奧想起了自己似乎有一段時間沒有看到那個孩子了，聽說小克里斯參加了校內的足球隊，正忙得很呢，就連在課餘時間都去和小伙伴去球場上踢球，很少在家裡，所以前兩次他上門拜訪時都沒有看見小克里斯。

小克里斯是克里斯的兒子，雖然跟里卡多沒有血緣關係，但兩人的關係卻非常親密，有時候塞爾吉奧甚至從克里斯的口中聽到了一些抱怨——因為他同時遭到了兒子和伴侶的冷落。

“很不錯，最近的比賽都有進球。”

“拉莫斯？”

忽然有人走過來打斷了他們的談話，塞爾吉奧聞聲轉過去，金髮美人重新出現在他的眼前，就像是在做夢一樣，距離他們上次見面已經隔了一年有多，他發現費爾南多的臉蛋沒有多大的變化，那些像繁星般漂亮的小雀斑還在臉上呢，一雙巧克力色眼睛溫柔地看著他，嘴邊的笑意掩不住。

上次他跟費爾南多見面時所發生的事都令人難以忘懷，他才不會忘掉費爾南多這個人，不過他也沒想到自己會在這裡跟費爾南多相遇，本來他以為日後很難再有機會見面了。

他沒有忘掉費爾南多，而費爾南多似乎也是。

“好久不見。”費爾南多率先打破沈默，他的目光一直集中在那個黑髮男人的身上，里卡多被他看得不太自在，只好低著頭看向腳下。

“呃，你怎麼會在這裡？”

塞爾吉奧對費爾南多的突然出現感到很吃驚，他稍微打量了一下面前的金髮男人，的確還是這麼好看，不過當他和費爾南多四目相對時，他似乎能感受到美人的眼神中包含著一種說不明道不出的情感。

這也太可怕了，難道是抱怨上次自己病重暈倒了要麻煩他送自己去醫院？但是後來醫藥費也是他自己給的，要不是費爾南多那時不肯回家，他那天說不定可以不用進醫院，當初的事也算是扯平了吧，沒有誰欠誰吧？

“覺得無聊，晚上出來走走。”費爾南多笑了笑，他抿了抿嘴，似乎他也覺得這場重逢過於突兀，令人覺得尷尬，“那你呢？你常來這裡嗎？”

“是啊，我家住在附近，有空就過來跟朋友喝喝酒。”塞爾吉奧忽然想起來什麼，他把里卡多拉上前，笑著介紹給費爾南多認識。

“啊，原來你是那時送他進醫院的人。”里卡多似乎剛從一場漫長無趣的夢醒來，他喃喃自語。

費爾南多對著黑髮男人笑了起來，但里卡多覺得有些不對勁，但是一時之間又說不出口哪裡奇怪，這時克里斯出來了，他發現了有新朋友在場，他過去笑著打了一聲招呼，他們後來也聊不了多少，里卡多和克里斯因為忙著把孩子從球場上接回家而不得不提早離開。

費爾南多托著腮，皺著眉，塞爾吉奧一低頭就可以見到他的睫毛垂落下來的影子，金髮男人的酒都喝完了，幸好剛才第一輪他沒敢去點烈酒，但是臉頰也漸漸地泛出了淡淡的紅暈，在昏暗的燈光下映照出的雀斑很美，塞爾吉奧看著他一臉昏昏欲睡的模樣，還臉紅了，他好像有點喝醉了。

“你點一杯Between The Sheets給我吧...”金髮男人忽然抬起頭，看了看塞爾吉奧，然後他轉去對吧台前的酒保說他想要來一杯。[1]

塞爾吉奧叫住了那個酒保，讓他先不要幫費爾南多調酒，金髮美人轉過頭看著他，目光溫柔如水，帶著淺淺的笑意。

“你怎麼還喝那麼烈的酒？”

塞爾吉奧可不想待會兒就可以見到費爾南多吐得滿身都是，他皺了皺眉，他確實是出於對普通朋友的關心才會出手阻止，但是沒想到的是他說話的口吻和臉上的擔憂神情在別人看起來卻多添了幾分不必要的曖昧。

金髮美人輕聲笑了起來，眼神迷離，他伸出一根手指，他靠過去，指尖輕輕地敲了敲棕髮男人手上的長島冰茶，敲在酒杯上所發出的微弱聲音就是一串咒語，它拉近了兩人之間的距離。

“那你也是啊...”他緩緩開口，熾熱的目光投在棕髮男人身上。

“我住在附近啊，我會趁自己沒有醉倒的時候回家，但你要怎麼辦？”

費爾南多猶豫了一下，他再次靠近，紅潤的唇瓣微微張開，欲言又止，他低著頭，深呼吸一口氣，他猶豫又緊張，抬起眼，溫柔的目光再次散落在塞爾吉奧的身上。

“那我可以去你家過夜，如果你不介意的話。”

塞爾吉奧瞪大眼睛，表情詫異，他看著面前的金髮男人，他真想馬上打電話給里卡多，他要爆料給網台——費爾南多可能中邪了，說不定也可以成為那個節目的其中一個素材。

不過也許是酒精的作用下，費爾南多才會神志不清說了一些不該說的話，他慌張地躲開了對方不停向他投來的曖昧目光。

費爾南多就好像是他手上的那杯長島冰茶——只從外表色澤來說跟檸檬紅茶並沒有太大的分別，它的名字也不像是那些口感辛辣、氣味濃烈的特調酒那樣特別。剛入口能嘗到有一絲甜味，讓人能稍微放下戒心，但是長島冰茶的後勁卻很大，是著名的失身酒之一。

他是一個美麗又危險的人物，忍不住讓人想去接近，但背後所帶來的風險卻讓別人止步。

塞爾吉奧覺得自己要醉倒了，因長島冰茶而醉。

“怎麼不說話了？”費爾南多呼出的熱氣打在棕髮男人的臉上，兩人之間的氣氛已由尷尬轉變為曖昧。

“我覺得你喝醉了。”塞爾吉奧的身子往另一邊挪了挪，他清了清嗓子，假裝鎮定。

“你幫我點一杯吧，我還沒有喝夠。”費爾南多也不太在意對方的刻意疏離，他低頭看著自己的空杯子，臉上的笑意逐漸消失，手指插在髮間。

塞爾吉奧看了他一眼，忽然覺得他坐在那裡顯得寂寞又孤獨，或許他跟男友之間又有了什麼矛盾吧，可能跟上次那樣杰拉德又失約了。

雀斑男人側臉的輪廓很美，就跟第一次見面那樣，不同的是現在的費爾南多看向他的目光卻多了一抹柔情。

費爾南多在男人給出的多個選項中選了White Russia[2]，真的若是一杯酒精濃度不太高的酒，他就真的不會想喝......

費爾南多抿了一口酒，他打量手上的酒杯，褐色的酒液和純白的牛奶在狹小的空間互相撞擊，緩慢地侵入對方的領域，他是第一次喝這種酒，喝下去時他嘗到了些許甜味，伏特加的辛辣被牛奶中和了，除此之外還可以嘗到咖啡的甘醇。

“抱歉，我先聽一下電話。”

塞爾吉奧從口袋裡掏出了手機，一年前那場大雨幾乎切斷了他和手機的緣份，但是幸好當他隔天從病床上醒過來時一個護士把手機拿給他了，不用說也知道是費爾南多在幫忙。

“我的天啊，你又要買什麼？我的信用卡快要被你刷爆了，”塞爾吉奧懊惱地抓住自己的頭髮，他快瘋掉了，說話時的口吻帶著憐愛和責怪，他朝著電話另一頭的人說：“最後一次，下次再也不行，知道嗎？”

塞爾吉奧嘆氣，感到無奈，他掛了電話，把手機放回原位，他對費爾南多舉起酒杯，揚起嘴角。

“抱歉，我們繼續聊吧。”

“女朋友嗎？”費爾南多用牙齒咬住了下唇，壓抑了自己心中的緊張，他睜大眼睛，眼神都是掩不住的欲望和失落。

塞爾吉奧並沒有留意到這些細節，他吃了一塊薯片，顯得有些心不在焉，他在擔心自己在月底是不是真的要靠便利商店裡的面包來填飽肚子。

“不是，是我妹妹。”他回答。

“那你有喜歡的人嗎？”

“沒有。”

費爾南多舒展了眉頭，他握緊自己的酒杯，嘴角上揚，臉上盡是藏不住的愉悅，再加上映在雀斑上的紅暈，讓旁邊的男人忍不住再多看了幾眼。

他主動把酒杯挪了過去，跟塞爾吉奧碰杯了。

“你怎麼那麼高興？”塞爾吉奧愣住了，眼睜睜看著美人喝酒，費爾南多仰起頭，優美的頸部曲線暴露在他的眼前，從嘴角悄然溢出的酒被手背輕輕擦走，他尷尬地別開頭。

“沒什麼。”費爾南多搖了搖頭，“對了，那你會喜歡上什麼樣的人呢？”

“你怎麼突然問起了這些東西？”塞爾吉奧疑惑地看著他，“難道你要幫我找對象嗎？”

“可以啊。”

“嗯，我喜歡溫柔體貼和善良的人，會做飯的更好，”塞爾吉奧低下頭來，認真地想了想，“外貌的話...那至少也要是我看得順眼的才好。”

“哦，那我有空幫你找找。”費爾南多拍了拍男人的肩膀，他若有所思地盯著男人的側臉。

當他們決定離開酒吧時已是深夜，但街道上的人卻也不少，畢竟這邊附近開了幾間酒吧，氣氛倒是熱鬧得很，費爾南多這會兒已經連走路都走不穩了，塞爾吉奧憂心忡忡地在他身邊攙扶著他。

“天啊，你之前是到底喝了多少？”

塞爾吉奧皺著眉，他拼命地拉住費爾南多的手臂，幫助他保持平衡，他可不想讓老闆的小情人醉倒在大街上，因為他不想惹麻煩，誰知道杰拉德會不會追究呢。

“你要怎麼回去？”

不會真的要來自己家過夜吧，他看了看周圍，傳入他耳邊的都是男男女女的嬉笑聲，還有從一些酒吧裡傳出來的電子音樂，他緊張死了，眼下的狀況真是讓人著急，他不知道要怎麼辦。

“有人會送我回去，他在路口等我，你先回去吧。”

費爾南多整個人都跌在了男人的懷裡，兩人的胸膛緊貼在一起，美人的呼吸聲打亂了塞爾吉奧的心跳，塞爾吉奧害怕他會跌倒，不敢一把推開，更不敢伸出手把他抱緊，他只好舉高雙手，任憑費爾南多靠在他的懷裡亂蹭。

“托雷斯先生，你還好嗎？”

金髮男人抬起頭來，他鬆了手，扶著額頭，臉上都紅了一片，他彎起嘴角，朝著塞爾吉奧露出了一個微笑，是一抹帶著溫柔和神秘的微笑——塞爾吉奧真的搞不清楚他的心思。

“我還好，那我走了，晚安。”他揮動了一下手臂，轉身就走，因為喝醉了，所以他走起路來跌跌撞撞的，有些人看上了他，想拉他過來。

塞爾吉奧看不下去，就跑去解救了，看著費爾南多的樣子，心裡也很擔心他會倒下，有幾次都想跑過去扶他，他也有去扶了一次，本來想著一直扶他過去路口，但美人卻婉拒了他的好意，然後他再也不敢上前扶了。

他只能做的就是站在原地，看著那抹金色消失在人群當中。

然後，那天晚上他竟然該死的失眠了，心裡癢死了，也擔心死了。

早知道就應該不把費爾南多的拒絕放在眼裡，他喝得那樣醉，而且又是在酒吧密集的地方，這種地方一到晚上人流就很多，他應該要把費爾南多安全送到那個路口的，不知道他會不會遇到什麼危險，本來想發一個訊息去問候一下，但是當他拿著手機的時候才想起來他們的私交還沒有到互相交換電話號碼那樣的程度。

但是費爾南多是混黑手黨的，至少有背景，普通人不敢惹，而且他的力氣也大，他懂得自保，畢竟上次他一個人就可以單挑一堆拿著木棍的流氓，而且還是杰拉德的男朋友，要是遇到了危險，或許他應該也可以搞定吧。

但是他臨走前喝得那麼醉...

“好煩，這關我什麼事，快睡覺吧！”塞爾吉奧拿起被子蓋過自己的頭，他悶聲說。

他們在兩天後再次見面，見面的地點是一幢別墅，準確來說那是費爾南多的住處。

塞爾吉奧一開始也不知道那是費爾南多的住處，事情是這樣的——半夜時他突然被一通電話給吵醒，幫派的人說老闆指明道姓要他去做一件事，讓他馬上收拾一下盡快趕過來。

他頹然坐在床上，睡眼惺忪，下了床走到窗邊，揭開了窗簾，他看了看外面烏黑的天空，憤恨地在心裡咒罵了一句。

於是在一個小時後，他來到了這裡，見到了費爾南多，金髮男人蜷縮在沙發上，模樣看著實在是可憐，好像受到了很大的驚嚇，這跟塞爾吉奧印象中的他有些出入，畢竟在第一次見面時他就親眼目睹了費爾南多那種天不怕地不怕的個性。

杰拉德坐在費爾南多的旁邊，溫柔地擁他入懷，輕輕地拍著背，試圖安撫對方。

費爾南多躲在杰拉德的懷裡咬著唇，沈默不語，他抬起眼，不經意地看到了塞爾吉奧站在他的不遠處，他的眼眶都紅了起來。

杰拉德鬆開了手，摸了摸費爾南多的金髮，他去跟塞爾吉奧說話了，費爾南多一直看著塞爾吉奧。

“他說你之前救過他，他說他相信你，你要好好的保護他，知道了嗎？”

塞爾吉奧覺得好奇，他什麼時候有救過費爾南多了？

“我沒有救過他。”他小聲地說。

但杰拉德沒有把他表現出來的困惑給放在心上，也沒有理會男人的反駁，他嘆了口氣說：“他被別人偷襲了。”

“是什麼人做的？”塞爾吉奧不敢想像，連費爾南多這般厲害的人物也會怕成這樣，那麼這個偷襲者會是誰呢？

“應該是他的那些兄弟姐妹吧。”杰拉德說到這時的表情有點難過，他皺了皺眉，“但是沒有證據，我也沒辦法去為他做些什麼，但是他的家人們是最有動機的。”

“怎麼可能？”塞爾吉奧感到難以置信，“那是他的親人啊！”

“為什麼不可能？”杰拉德笑了笑，覺得塞爾吉奧的想法有點天真，他現在可以在幫派裡成為一個有權力的俯視者，也是因為他從來都不相信人性本善，“他家裡是靠什麼起家的你不知道嗎？”

塞爾吉奧瞄了一眼那個可憐又孤單的金髮美人，杰拉德沒再多說幾句了，他說幫派裡有事還需要處理，只簡單交代了幾句後便把費爾南多交給塞爾吉奧了。

塞爾吉奧放下行李，屋內很安靜，他看著躲在沙發上的費爾南多，金髮男人看著他，然後又把頭埋在兩膝之間了，從那雙眼睛看向自己的眼神中透露出脆弱和恐懼，這些情緒都能讓塞爾吉奧終於搞清楚了狀況，那就是此刻的費爾南多不再堅強，至少是在這一刻，他受傷了。

他走了過去，站在費爾南多的面前，他也不知道要說些什麼話，事實上直到現在他們只見過三次面，他對費爾南多的事都不是很了解，他只怕說多錯多。

他蹲了下來，手掌輕柔地拍了拍費爾南多的肩膀，皺了皺眉頭，忍不住嘆氣，他不知道該要怎麼辦，他慌了，不敢開口說出一個字來。

費爾南多抬起頭，他抽了抽鼻子，忽然他撲向塞爾吉奧，手臂緊緊地圈住了男人的脖子，男人溫暖的胸膛讓他卸下了防備。

“你...感覺怎麼樣？”塞爾吉奧問道。

“嗯，我沒事。”

塞爾吉奧第一次碰到了美人的腰，費爾南多貪婪地從男人身上得到了溫暖，臉上的恐懼緩慢地消失，他滿足地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］Between the Sheets(床笫之間)：由白蘭地、君度橙酒、檸檬汁和白蘭姆酒調製而成。酒精濃度頗高(30~40%)，常被認為是一款帶有性暗示意味的調酒。  
> ［2］White Russian(白色俄羅斯 ): 由伏特加、咖啡香甜酒和鮮奶調製而成，酒精濃度25%~30%


	3. 關於金子與寶石

客廳裡飄來了陣陣的咖啡香氣，清早的陽光穿透落地窗散落在屋裡，光線溫柔且不刺眼，兩份熱騰騰的早餐被擺在餐桌上，咖啡和清晨的陽光永遠都是絕配。

費爾南多低頭，陽光蓋過了他的側臉，臉上起了一層淡淡的粉色，塞爾吉奧悄悄地站在一旁盯著他，他發現男人的容貌跟一年前那個雨夜相比起來並沒有看出有多大的變化。

那頭金髮即使在此刻缺乏了雨水的點綴，但仍然跟當時一樣耀眼美麗，他睫毛低垂在臉上落下陰影，那兩片唇瓣紅潤柔軟，修長的手指握住了熱水壺，小心翼翼地往摩卡壺裡倒水。

歲月如梭，但要是往美人身上看多幾眼，倒也不會覺得浪費了時間，不得不說，費爾南多真的長得好美。

原諒他吧，那些炫麗的詞彙是實在想不起來，當他一看見費爾南多就覺得好好看，這是一種很直接又主觀的感受：費爾南多，一個長得很美的西班牙人。

可惜的是他不是美女！但是費爾南多的屁股要比他以前交往過的女人都要翹，噢！那就不得不提他走路時的姿態了，那還是挺好看的——呸！費爾南多可是大老闆的情人啊，是他不可以觸碰更不可以多加幻想的存在！

他肯定是太久沒談戀愛了，肯定是長期缺乏來自床事的滋潤，要不然他怎麼一大早就對著一個男人在胡思亂想呢？

他搖了搖頭，暫時阻止了自己對費爾南多的屁股繼續亂想一通，他走去餐桌前，比起費爾南多的屁股和金髮，他顯然對早餐更有興趣，金髮男人聽見了腳步聲，他對上了男人的目光，溫柔的笑容隨之綻放在臉上。

“早安。”他微笑問好。

“早安，”塞爾吉奧笑了笑，盯著桌上的那兩份早餐，“這些都是你做的嗎？”

“是啊，對了，你早上會喝咖啡嗎？”

“可以的，謝謝。”

塞爾吉奧點了點頭，他走到費爾南多的前面，兩人之間隔著流理台，他對那個摩卡壺感到好奇，想伸手過去碰，但是費爾南多馬上警告他不要冒險，因為會燙傷的，他撇了撇嘴，放棄了跟摩卡壺接觸的機會。

摩卡壺正放在瓦斯爐上加熱，塞爾吉奧沒有用過這個東西來煮過咖啡。一罐從超市購入的廉價咖啡粉基本就已經可以概括了他對咖啡的印象。

他不了解什麼是咖啡，比起咖啡，他更喜歡喝酒，要是問起他關於一些雞尾酒的事，那你將會從他的口中收獲良多，雖然沒多少閒錢，但他總是捨得花錢去買酒，還喜歡去酒吧。

啡色的液體漸漸地從下壺湧了上來，塞爾吉奧托著頭在看，他覺得有趣，咖啡獨有的味道撲鼻而來，他深深地吸了一口氣，香氣鑽進了鼻腔裡，把剛才還在糾纏著他的睡意一掃而去。

費爾南多低頭看向他，或許是往男人臉上投去的目光過於熾熱曖昧，塞爾吉奧很快就發現了，他抬起頭，朝向費爾南多彎起了嘴角，他說他自己從未用過摩卡壺來沖咖啡，對此感到好奇所以才多看了兩眼，費爾南多則笑著說下次可以教他。

塞爾吉奧覺得自己在做夢，他在幫派裡都混了一年多了，但卻還是一個無名小卒，經常被那些所謂的前輩當成是跑腿，但是現在他卻住進了一幢又大又好看的別墅，而且還附帶了一個花園！

他睡覺的那張床可舒服了，躺在上面就好比趴在雲朵上，他一起床就有一頓豐盛的早餐吃，他以前可是只能吃乾巴巴的面包呢，而且還有一個金髮美人在開放式廚房裡煮咖啡給他喝——是開放式廚房！有錢人真好啊！

好想住別墅，好想擁有開放式廚房，想在開放式廚房裡煮咖啡，然後把整個屋子都弄得香噴噴的。

所以，這不是夢還能是什麼？

就在他胡思亂想的時候，費爾南多的視線就一直停留在他的身上，金髮男人的目光先從他的臉頰上停留，仔細地觀察他的五官，他盯著男人那紅潤柔軟的唇瓣，吻上去的觸感應該很不錯。

他挑了挑眉，棕髮男人的臉蛋好看得很，長得英俊，整個人的周圍都洋溢著一股活力和幹勁，他的目光緩緩向下滑落。

塞爾吉奧身上只穿了一件白背心和短褲，他看到了在對方身上的一些紋身，男人的鎖骨和手臂的線條在他眼前暴露無遺，看樣子是有長期運動的習慣。

好想跟他上床，好想跟他在浴室裡亂搞，想在別墅門口直接搞，然後把我們的衣褲都扔在花園裡。

想到此處時，心中的欲望融化成喜悅，笑意從嘴角溢出。

“咖啡是不是快要好了？”塞爾吉奧的疑問打斷了對方的幻想。

“嗯，快好了。”費爾南多心不在焉，他滿腦子都是對塞爾吉奧的幻想。

不久，費爾南多倒好了兩杯咖啡，熄了火，正打算拿過去，塞爾吉奧覺得不好意思，拿過了金髮男人手上的兩個杯子，畢竟自己本來就是以保鏢的身分才住進來的，他根本不算是客人。

費爾南多和他就是上司與下屬的關係，他服務於費爾南多，但是連做早飯這樣簡單的事情都要對方來代勞，要是被杰拉德知道了，說不定他就完蛋了。

費爾南多愣了一下，但也沒說什麼，兩人一前一後回到了餐桌前，塞爾吉奧已經等不及要來品嚐他的早飯了，還好，看起來並沒有冷掉，他拿起刀叉，他的第一個目標是那塊平躺在瓷碟上的荷包蛋。

費爾南多先拿起杯子，抿了一口咖啡，悄悄地抬眼，那個男人還不知情，他正在滿心歡喜地用刀子切開那塊荷包蛋。

他拿著叉子往自己嘴裡送入一口，嗯，味道不錯，費爾南多的廚藝比他要好，他雖然是一個人住，但是他自己在做飯那方面實在沒有多下功夫，在家裡也是隨便煮一煮就解決了，他更多的是去餐廳吃飯或者是叫外賣。

他沒把廚房炸了就已經不錯了，別指望他能煎好荷包蛋和培根了，他可能跟廚房有仇吧。

“還可以嗎？”費爾南多問道。

他放下咖啡，雙手托著下巴，溫柔的目光再次與男人的身影纏綿了起來，他絲毫不會擔心自己的那碟早餐會冷掉，他更在意的是塞爾吉奧對他的看法，包括他煮咖啡的手藝。

“嗯，非常棒，謝謝你。”塞爾吉奧在忙著填飽肚子，他快把雞蛋給吃完了，但費爾南多的那份早餐卻還是原封不動，“我真是羨慕你，我可是一直都不太擅長做飯呢...”

“沒關係，我一開始也不會...”

“嗯，你為什麼不吃？”

塞爾吉奧抬頭，這才發現對方一直都在盯著他，他感到不太自在，他在想是不是自己的吃相太過滑稽了，所以費爾南多才會一直看他，他尷尬地放下了刀叉，用舌尖舔了一下嘴唇。

費爾南多聳了聳肩，笑而不語，他拿起餐具，低著頭，動手吃了起來，他把一塊培根送入口中。

“對了，我今天會有什麼任務嗎？”塞爾吉奧問得小心翼翼，費爾南多聞言抬頭看向他，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴角微微彎起。

老實說，就憑費爾南多的身手，要是兩人遇到了危險，說不定他還要指望對方帶他逃出生天呢，真是不知道為什麼費爾南多會向杰拉德推薦他，而且他根本就沒有救過費爾南多，為什麼他要對杰拉德撒謊？

“任務？”費爾南多挑了一下眉，他側過頭，視線再次落在了棕髮青年的身上，他喜歡那雙清澈明亮的眼睛，更喜歡看到男人眼裡的朝氣和堅定，“哦，沒什麼特別的，你保護我就好了...”

“所以...具體應該要怎麼做？”塞爾吉奧慌張了，即使在對方看來那都是多餘的情緒，“我沒有什麼經驗...”

“不需要什麼經驗，嗯...或者，你不要離我太遠，一直盯著我就好了...”他說話時的嗓音溫柔又低沉，他咬了一下嘴唇，笑意盈盈地看著對面的男人，他忽然放下刀叉，伸出一隻手，指尖掠過了塞爾吉奧的手背，“不用緊張，我相信你會做得很好的...什麼事總會有第一次...”

金髮男人故意把後半句話說得又慢又輕，他不動聲色地抽回了手，塞爾吉奧的表情看著十分為難，他還在思考如何把事情處理得更好，他漠視了美人不斷釋放出來給他的訊息，他只是想做好自己的本份，那就是他必須要在這段時間裡保護好費爾南多。

金髮男人是潘朵拉盒子，神秘莫測，充滿了危險，但是你不能否認他的美麗，他是一朵開得正值燦爛的曼陀羅花，純白的花瓣柔軟漂亮，渾身都散發出一種致命的吸引力，引誘別人去接近，外表美麗，看似無害，但是千萬要小心，別中毒了。

吸引他的不只是金髮男人那張臉蛋和身材，塞爾吉奧沒法解釋這一切，雖然兩人相處的時間在目前來說不算多，但是他覺得現在的費爾南多跟一年前見到的不太一樣，之前在他的印象中，金髮男人就像一根火柴棒，很容易被點燃，但現在好像有點不同了。

他想起了一年前自己提出的那個建議，或許費爾南多是真的有聽進去吧，改變了自己的脾氣。

“你...你怎麼會加入到幫派裡面去的？”費爾南多忙著在搗弄他的那盤沙拉，他有問過塞爾吉奧要不要也來一點，在得到了允許後他用勺子把沙拉分了一些給塞爾吉奧。

“呃，我就誤打誤撞吧，嗯，我也不曉得該從哪裡開始談起...”塞爾吉奧無奈地笑了笑，他聳了聳肩，“我沒有一份穩定長久的工作，但是我又想賺大錢，所以...你懂的，總之就這樣...”

“你很缺錢？”費爾南多露出了困惑的表情，他皺了皺眉。

“沒有人不愛錢，生活上很多事都可能需要用到錢...”塞爾吉奧朝著金髮男人眨了一下眼睛，他把幾塊生菜沾上了醬汁再放進口中。

“是的，但那也不是所有東西都能用金錢來換取的...”費爾南多看了看他，然後垂下頭，他默默地吃著碟裡剩餘的食物，此刻他那模樣顯得惆悵又落寞。

塞爾吉奧沒有想到他們之間的氣氛會變成這麼傷感，他的視線悄然地往金髮男人的身上流連，或許費爾南多是想到了杰拉德才會這麼難過吧，難不成他們還是老樣子嗎？

雖然不太放心，但他也知道自己不能多嘴，況且他頂多也只是一名專門護送費爾南多出入的保鏢，私底下還是不要有太多交集會比較好。

“不過，如果你真的很缺的話，嗯...你想要多少？”費爾南多忽然重捨了笑容，他抬起頭，語氣輕鬆，“我可以給你。”

“你說什麼？”塞爾吉奧差點就嗆到了，他緩了口氣，咳嗽了一聲，嚇死了，剛才還以為自己的生命就要被一塊培根給終結了，“你說要給我錢？”

費爾南多看向他，淡淡的一抹笑意從嘴邊溢出，還擺出一副輕鬆自在的表情，就好像剛才說出口的只是一句再也普通不過的問好。

“不太好吧，”塞爾吉奧乾笑了兩聲，他尷尬地別開了視線，“哈哈，你真幽默...”

“對了，下午可以陪我去超市嗎？”費爾南多托著腮，沒有把塞爾吉奧剛才的錯愕放在心上。

“當然可以。”塞爾吉奧點了點頭，他沒有與金髮男人四目相對，因為他還忙著清理碟子裡的食物。

吃飽了才有力氣打架，他可不想在費爾南多遇到危險時幫不上忙，要是把事情辦得漂亮，那他在幫派裡的地位也會有所提升，他可不想一直都當跑腿，他加入了幫派都已經有了一段時間，但那些所謂的前輩永遠都不會給他好臉色。

想把事情做好，除了想上位，那當然也包括了一些私人原因，他不會想看到費爾南多受傷，雖然不是很熟悉這個金髮男人，但是總算是相識一場，而且費爾南多對他也不錯。

嗯，看在那杯香氣撲鼻的咖啡份上，他會努力的。

為此，在接下來的時間，塞爾吉奧都用來了解對方的生活，事實上，費爾南多過的日子都很簡單平淡，聽說他大部分時間都會留在別墅裡，頂多會駕車出門去附近的商場、超市。

當他向金髮男人提問有關自己的生活時，他分明看到了從費爾南多的眼底裡閃爍出一抹驚奇。

“或許，我可以帶你出去玩？”塞爾吉奧用帶有試探性的口吻問道，眼珠子轉了轉，“嗯，你或許可以跟我的朋友...相處一下？”

費爾南多的喜悅消失得莫名其妙，臉上的雀斑失去了朝氣，在一瞬間沉寂了下來。

“朋友？”

“是的，”塞爾吉奧以為他怕生，他笑著拍了一下金髮男人的肩膀，“就在酒吧裡的那兩位，你也跟他們打過招呼的，當然，我還有好多朋友可以介紹給你。”

看到了對方的神色，他忽然想到了什麼，連忙開口：“不用擔心，他們都是好人，你們會玩得很好的。”

“嗯。”費爾南多點了點頭，低著頭，趁他不在意時撇了撇嘴。

“對了，明天早餐我也想吃荷包蛋，你弄得很好吃。”

塞爾吉奧喜歡聊天，有他在的地方就不會悶，他自己打開了話匣子，他由今早的荷包蛋談到了最近那套肥皂劇的劇情走向，然後再扯東扯西，一個個新話題不斷地被拋了出來，後來他們由宇宙大爆炸談到了塞爾吉奧的新皮鞋。

本來以為費爾南多會嫌自己吵，可是沒想到他好像還聽得津津有味，難得有人這麼捧場，樂意聽他談天說地。

“天啊！”塞爾吉奧捉住了男人的手臂，是的，他們從皮鞋聊到了足球，他睜大了眼睛，“你也喜歡足球！我支持皇馬，那個隊長好帥！你也喜歡嗎？”

“呃，我喜歡馬競...”費爾南多的表情有點尷尬。

“沒關係，”塞爾吉奧鬆開了手臂，他撓了撓頭，笑了笑，“那我們以後也可以一起看德比。”

費爾南多點了點頭，真是希望到時候和塞爾吉奧看德比時，他還可以保持現在這種溫柔體貼又文靜的形象。

“可是皇馬真的...你要不要考慮一下！那個隊長真的...”

“不需要。”費爾南多打斷了他的話，用善解人意的微笑拒絕接收了這個“皇馬安利包”。

“好吧，那你平常都喜歡看什麼電影？”

他們之間的尷尬氣氛開始在塞爾吉奧的帶動下有所緩和了。

不要忘記，塞爾吉奧永遠都充滿熱情。

熱情和活力，夢想和青春——費爾南多一下子就從這段持續了一個早上的談話中把它們都重新給找回來了。

*

塞爾吉奧覺得費爾南多幾乎要把整間超市都買回來了，這個想法真的一點都不誇張，費爾南多的購物車已經滿了一半，但是他們只在這裡逛了十幾分鐘左右。

“我幫你推吧...”他走上前幫忙。

費爾南多還陶醉在這場尋寶遊戲中，正忙著穿過貨架與人群之間，他沒有拒絕來自棕髮男人的好意，他對塞爾吉奧道了謝，然後繼續向前走了。

塞爾吉奧看著他東張西望的模樣，只覺得有趣極了，金髮男人在此刻就像是一隻在森林裡迷路的小松鼠，這隻小松鼠在冬眠前出發前去尋找糧食，然後不幸地在回家的路上迷失了方向。

“你到底在找什麼？”塞爾吉奧一邊推車一邊跟在男人的後面。

“你瞧，這個是限量版口味，好像很好吃的樣子。”費爾南多在一個貨架面前停了下來，他伸手去把那盒巧克力拿了下來，不只拿一盒，他連續拿了好幾盒，然後都把它們放在了購物車裡。

“買一盒就夠了。”塞爾吉奧提醒道，“說不定買回去以後，你很快就會發現它根本不值得被放進購物車裡。”

“哦，好吧。”費爾南多點了點頭，看似有點猶豫不決，但最後還是接納了對方的建議，他只留下一盒在推車裡，把其餘的巧克力都放回原位。

塞爾吉奧在臨走前瞄了一眼價錢，不看還好，一看就能嚇死人，那個小小的正方形盒子裡面看著就沒多少塊，性價比差到爆炸，他真的不會為了一盒所謂的限量版巧克力而浪費自己的金錢，他覺得不值得。

走在前面的費爾南多還是跟剛進來時一樣的輕鬆自在，塞爾吉奧推著車跟在後面，他看了看推車裡的東西，再想起自己那個乾巴巴的錢包，他瞬間感慨萬千，當他抬頭看見費爾南多又把貨架上的一堆零食取下來時，他才發現那道身影尤如高大的樹木一般站立在他的面前——買東西時都不用看價錢的人真好。

一隻準備過冬，趕著去存糧的小松鼠跑了過來，他抱著一堆零食過來找塞爾吉奧，後者剛從貨架上取下了一包東西，那是他小時候常吃的零食，也沒想到現在還有在買。

“怎麼了？”費爾南多好奇地問道，等到塞爾吉奧解釋清楚後，他又重新微笑了起來，開口說：“那你可以買啊，為什麼要猶豫？”

塞爾吉奧看向他，嘆了口氣，“但我不是還要付一半的錢給你？我這個月沒多少錢了。”

“沒關係，我也沒想讓你出錢。”費爾南多拿過他手裡的零食，放在了購物車裡，“走吧，我們去結帳了。”

“這怎麼行？”他錯愕地看著費爾南多瀟洒地轉身。

他差點就要推著購物車衝上去了，但是超市裡的人潮不允許他這樣做，他艱難地繞開他們，走到了費爾南多的旁邊。

“這樣不好，杰拉德知道了可能會介意。”男人皺了皺眉，他很擔心，絲毫沒有發現這句話已經觸到了費爾南多的逆鱗。

“你這句話是什麼意思？”

費爾南多停了下來，他轉過來了，用冷漠又憤恨的目光注視著對方的眼睛，這一切都好像是一次的時光旅行，似乎回到了原點，他們回到了一年前那個雨夜，溫柔隱忍的他消失殆盡，所有轉變都在一瞬間發生。

老實說，塞爾吉奧是真的有點被嚇到，他想說些什麼，但是他想開口辯解的企圖馬上就被金髮男人的怒意給淹沒了——他覺得現在還是保持沈默會比較好。

“為什麼你們每個人都要這樣想我呢？他沒給我零用錢花，更何況我不是小孩，所以也不需要...”費爾南多抿了抿嘴，他說話時的口吻冷得像冰塊，淺淺的笑意抹在嘴邊，神情看似是嘲諷，但更多的是無奈，“我沒被包養，我更沒有讓他在我身上花錢，即使父親有留下一筆遺產給我，我也沒有用過那筆錢。”

“我其實不是...”

“閉嘴，先聽我把話講完，至於我的收入來源...我有時候會跟史蒂文合作，事情辦好了，我就會收到一筆錢，那是我應得的，”費爾南多打斷了男人的話，他急切地想讓對方明白他的想法，氣憤的情緒使語速漸漸加快，“而且我偶爾會去打黑拳，所以不只是零食，就連我住的別墅，那都是靠我自己的努力去爭取回來的...我沒有拿自己的屁股去換錢！我也不屑於拿我的屁股當成是工具...”

費爾南多的眼睛忽然閃出一絲亮光，他繞到塞爾吉奧的身後，他在男人的注視下從貨架上取出一包餅乾，然後把它放在了推車裡，眼裡忽然夾雜了一絲說不清道不明的溫柔。

他抬頭與塞爾吉奧四目相對，但這個過程持續不久，他很快就別開了視線，他垂下頭，撇了撇嘴。

“他們在背後是怎麼議論我的，我都知道，說我是被圈養在鳥籠裡的金絲雀，那你呢，你也是這樣想我的嗎？”

費爾南多鼓起勇氣再次跟棕髮男人對視，他褪去了身上的保護色，露出了慘淡又悲哀的神情，但下一秒他不再是悲傷又無助了，眼神與神情都夾雜了不屑和厭惡。

當塞爾吉奧想搖頭，想開口表示否認時，他就被一句帶著過多的恨意和冷淡的話給打斷了——

“誰敢把我當成金絲雀給圈養起來，我他媽就把那個籠子給踢爆...”

話音剛落，他看見了塞爾吉奧眼底裡的愕然，這刻他才意識到了自己的反應似乎過於激烈。

“對不起，是我失態了，我嚇到你了嗎？”

“抱歉，但我實在不是這個意思。”塞爾吉奧終於可以開口了，他試圖放輕聲量，“我只是覺得...我本來是過來照顧你的，但是現在你又做飯給我吃，又買東西給我...杰拉德知道了可能會覺得我沒有做好本份。”

“我用我自己的錢給你買吃的，他沒有責罵你的理由。”費爾南多聳了聳肩，但眼看年輕的棕髮男人還是一臉愁容，他笑了笑，伸手拍了拍塞爾吉奧的肩膀，“你怕什麼呢，不是有我在嗎？沒人敢對你怎麼樣的...”

“那我還是出點錢吧...”塞爾吉奧的表情有點猶豫，他咬了咬嘴唇，露出尷尬又難堪的笑容。

“好吧，如果這會讓你舒服一點的話。”費爾南多臉上掛著的不再是那抹帶有嘲諷意味的微笑。

金髮旅人永遠只會對他那罐蜜糖露出真摯又溫柔的微笑，因為得來不易，他會好好珍惜，更會用盡所有辦法來抹殺所有能讓他失去對方的可能性。

離開了超市後，費爾南多並沒有打算馬上回家，他拉著塞爾吉奧去逛商場了，他看著似乎很快樂，臉上的雀斑都快活了起來，他游走在人群當中流連忘返。

或許是從費爾南多身上閃出的狂喜過於明顯，在塞爾吉奧看向對方那張快活的表情時，他的眉梢不經意地透出了一些快樂的色彩。

那些過分明顯並且只在表面流露的喜悅恰好掩飾了躲在眼底下的落寞，只有本人才知道這些都是他日復一日經歷過的事情，不同的是今天多了一個人陪伴在他的身邊。

塞爾吉奧沒有多說什麼，雖然他很想阻止費爾南多的瘋狂購物行為，但是害怕會把人又給惹毛了，所以他只好閉嘴，其實費爾南多說的都對，用自己努力賺取回來的錢去買自己想要的東西，似乎沒有什麼不對，即使整件事看起來有些失控。

金髮男人眼底裡的狂歡似幻似真，心中的欲望就像一個個的無底洞，它們引誘別人墜落，本以為會得到滿足和快樂，但在掉下去時卻落在了一片無邊無際的汪洋大海中，黑暗又冰冷，空虛又寂寞。

急於想得到滿足感，從一個欲望掉落到另一個欲望裡，沒完沒了。

越看就越不像是借此來尋找樂趣，即使費爾南多表現得享受，但是塞爾吉奧還是覺得他笑得很虛偽，反而是那抹不經意在臉上顯露出來的落寞要更加真實。

當他們從商場出來時已經是黃昏時分，兩人的手裡都拿了好幾個袋子，那都是費爾南多的戰利品。

費爾南多說他想去外面吃飯，塞爾吉奧沒有對此表示反對，他只覺得疲倦，別過頭去看著車窗外的風景，不知不覺地睡了過去。

當他醒來時，天空上的彩霞早已化為灰燼，他也不知道睡了多久，他揉了揉眼睛，擺弄了一下自己有些亂糟糟的短髮，費爾南多笑著看他。

真是希望剛才沒有流口水，要不然真的太丢臉了，他下意識地擦了擦嘴邊，他們下了車，費爾南多把車門鎖好，就帶著塞爾吉奧離開了。

不久，他們便到達了目的地。

“怎麼了？”費爾南多轉過去看向那個站在原地，還在發呆的男人，“不進去嗎？”

塞爾吉奧終於知道在剛才他一路走過來時為何心中會泛起一陣奇怪的感覺，街上的景物都讓他有種莫名的熟悉感，然後在他看見了那間餐廳站立在自己的眼前時，心中的迷霧終於被撥開。

在一年前那個狼狽的雨夜，他來過這裡，換句話說，他和費爾南多的初遇，就發生在這間平凡無奇的餐廳裡。

兩人走了進去，這裡的擺設跟一年前相比倒是沒有什麼區別，他們找到了一個靠近窗戶的座位坐了下來。

“我請你吃飯吧。”費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，他拿過旁邊的餐牌，“上次好像是你付的錢...”

“原來你還記得...”塞爾吉奧笑了起來。

“我的記性一向很好...”

他們很快就決定了要吃什麼，塞爾吉奧不挑食的，而且他快餓死了，沒力氣思考了，所以他把選擇權都交給費爾南多，就在等候飯菜上桌的時候，兩人因為無聊，自然而然就打開了話匣子。

“對了，別說我了，”塞爾吉奧托起了下巴，他上一秒還在講一些他跟妹妹之間的趣事，“來談談你的吧...”

“我嗎？”費爾南多有些尷尬，他用笑容來掩飾一切，他看見了青年眼中的期待，但他不知該要從何談起，他咬了咬嘴，“我家裡有很多人，我有將近二十個兄弟姐妹，我不知道我的母親是誰，我忘了她的樣子...”

塞爾吉奧察覺到了他的不知所措，該死！他不應該問這個的，他現在才想起來杰拉德跟他說過的話，費爾南多的家人可不是什麼善男信女，他們之間可能就是水火不容。

“朋友，朋友！”塞爾吉奧連忙喊道，隨便談什麼都好，就是不要繼續談論這個話題，“那...那你的朋友呢，我都沒有聽你說過他們...”

“嗯，朋友嗎，我好像有一個朋友，但是...他說他在生意上周轉困難，我給了一筆錢給他，然後他不理我了，”費爾南多聳了聳肩，語氣輕鬆得像是在討論明天的天氣，“史蒂文幫我找到了他，他就什麼都說了，其實不用說，我也知道，他跟我來往也只是因為想騙我的錢...”

“那你為什麼要心甘情願被他騙呢？”

“我寧願被騙錢，也不想一個人活下去。”費爾南多終於肯面對了青年的目光，他彎起了嘴角，露出了淺淺的笑意，他說話時的口吻非常冷靜，不帶任何悲傷。

“那也不是每個人都是那麼壞，總會有人因為你的才華、魅力和性格而跟你來往，不會只看上你的錢。”

平時還是要多多向費爾南多宣揚一下世間上的真善美，真是不敢想像他以前都遭遇到了什麼，明明那麼難受，但是表面上來看還是什麼事都沒有，就好像在講故事那樣，平靜地把自己的悲傷流露出來。

“但是除了錢，我什麼都沒有了。”

“怎麼可能？”塞爾吉奧脫口而出，“我覺得你是一個挺好的人，就算窮得要流浪乞討，你也能發光發熱。”

費爾南多不禁失笑，塞爾吉奧想自打嘴巴，剛才說的話都亂七八糟，要怪就怪自己，也不會說一些漂亮又好聽的話來。

“我的意思是一顆寶石，即使沒有經過打磨，外表粗糙不堪，但它還是跟別的石頭是不同的。”塞爾吉奧皺眉，他試圖把腦海裡那些溫柔又能鼓勵人心的詞語都給找出來，他是真的不擅長為別人給予安慰，“總會有人覺得你值得被愛，也會珍惜你。”

****你是金子，總會發光，你是寶石，閃爍耀眼。** **

*

“麻煩你能幫我開一下門嗎？”費爾南多隔著一道鐵門跟裡面的僕人說話，他看了一下塞爾吉奧，後者為他打著傘，雨傘為他們擋下了那些綿綿不絕、針狀似的雨點。

“請問你是誰？”僕人遲疑地開口。

“我是費爾南多·托雷斯，怎麼了，不知道我是誰嗎？”他顯得有些不耐煩，眉頭深鎖，像今天的天氣，昏暗，陰晴不定——他今天早上可高興了。

“我去通報一下。”

費爾南多煩躁地翻了一個白眼，裡面傳來一陣腳步聲，看來是那個年輕的女僕跑回去給主人通報有客人來訪了。

“你不是說這裡是你的家？”塞爾吉奧趁女僕還沒趕回來時在青年面前提出疑問，以防待會兒他沒辦法跟對方說悄悄話。

“是啊，我小時候住過這裡。”費爾南多點頭回答。

得到回答後的男人若有所思，他可不想又挖出了地雷，要是又像昨晚那樣，提起了一些事情而讓對方覺得難受，他是真的會過意不去，所以他不打算深究了，他沒有再問下去了，雖然心底還是有點好奇關於費爾南多前往此處的目的

不久，僕人趕了回來，為他們打開了門。

眼前的建築物映入眼簾，多年以前的回憶忽然湧上心頭，喜悅的背後是無窮無盡的空虛，短暫的美好回憶在多年後卻變成了一把匕首，它在他的心房刺出了一個大洞，他用盡了一切方法去填補空虛，但是只可惜，到頭來也只是一場空。

塞爾吉奧再一次目睹了他的落寞，雨水落在傘上，有時候還會不經意地彈到他們的身上，這時費爾南多都會下意識地眨動眼睛，他的睫毛在微弱地抖動。

“怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧低聲地問道，這時費爾南多才回過神來，對他只是笑了笑。

兩人跟隨僕人一起進入了大宅內部，僕人完成了任務便離開了，費爾南多打量了周圍，宅子裡雜亂不堪，到處可見紅酒瓶倒在地上，酒液散落一地，把杏色的地板染紅，這裡煙霧瀰漫，男歡女愛，酒杯碰壁，紙牌在指間穿梭。

“怎麼會變成這樣？”費爾南多喃喃自語，眼前的景象無法跟他記憶中的那幢房子重合起來。

有個男人注意到了他們，他捧著酒杯從沙發處走到了過來，鄙夷與不屑在他的臉上暴露無遺，男人抿了一口酒，瞄了一眼費爾南多，然後就去打量起塞爾吉奧來了，後者覺得不對勁，覺得自己在對方眼裡就像是一座供人欣賞的雕像。

“天啊，我們好久不見了，你還好嗎？”男人開口問道，他臉上的那抹笑容在塞爾吉奧的眼裡很是刺眼。

“是的，我們好久沒見面了，哥哥。”費爾南多的神情忽然柔和了起來。

“怎麼啦，你今天不用陪金主嗎？”男人的目光在兩人之間遊走，臉上的嘲諷意味明顯，他漠視了費爾南多釋出的善意，“還是說這個人是你的新金主？”

塞爾吉奧想反駁，但費爾南多用眼神示意他不要這樣做，男人瞧著塞爾吉奧不能把心中的怒火發泄出來很是高興，他的笑聲讓塞爾吉奧覺得難堪，他和費爾南多才不是那種關係。

“這裡不是父親的住所嗎？”費爾南多問道，臉上的溫柔瞬間失去了色彩，他抿了抿嘴，“你們把這裡搞得烏煙瘴氣的，到底是怎麼回事？”

“誰知道他死去哪了？”男人不耐煩地說。

費爾南多頓時氣憤不已，這一句成功地觸怒了他，他怒目而視，但男人卻無畏無懼，甚至還伸手摸了一把弟弟的金髮。

“你怎麼能這樣說話呢？”塞爾吉奧看不下去，他推開男人一下，把費爾南多護在身後。

“我的弟弟還是像以前一樣，不管遇到了什麼，總是喜歡躲在男人的身後，真是丢人。”

費爾南多最討厭別人這樣說自己，他惡狠狠地瞟了男人一眼，繞開塞爾吉奧，用力推開了想攔著他的兄長，徑自走進宅子深處。

塞爾吉奧跑了過去，他想去抓費爾南多的衣服，但費爾南多沒有理會，他快步走到餐桌前，那裡有好幾人圍在一起打牌。

“姐姐，”他先彎腰跟一個女人說話，女人瞄了他一眼，露出了不耐煩的表情，“父親呢？他在樓上嗎？”

“怎麼啦，”一個男人忽然插了話，他剛出了一張牌，他的視線一直落在了手上握著的那一把紙牌上，“小金絲雀，你是不是把遺產花光了，沒錢了，要找那個老頭拿？”

“你可以問杰拉德拿啊，何必在這裡刷存在感，生怕沒有人知道你在外面幹的醜事嗎？”另一個人說道。

“我們早就分家了，有事也別找我，找你的金主去。”女人挑了挑眉，揮了揮手，催促著對面的人趕快出牌。

“金絲雀，你出去賣幾天屁股就有錢了，哈哈哈，但你平時都出去賣啊，怎麼啦，沒有人想搞你嗎？杰拉德玩膩了嗎？”

塞爾吉奧覺得他們越說越過分，真是沒想到費爾南多的家人會是這個樣子，之前他還不相信杰拉德的話，但是他現在親眼目睹了這些人的嘴臉，他此刻是真的信了。

塞爾吉奧再次幫費爾南多說話，然後他就被說成是金髮男人的小白臉，說他也不是什麼好貨色，可能也是跟著費爾南多一起出去賣屁股的。

正所謂士可殺不可辱，剛才不把那些人揍扁是因為看在費爾南多的份上，但是眼前他正被怒火淹沒，只覺得渾身難受。

塞爾吉奧大聲地嚷嚷了幾句，兩邊就馬上吵了起來，費爾南多看著塞爾吉奧跟他的家人在對罵，眼看是鬧得不可收拾了，今次注定是白走一趟了。

“金絲雀，那個死老頭真的不住在這裡了，你還是好好的被關在籠子裡，你身邊最不缺的就是錢...”

剛才的窘迫早被憤怒所取代，費爾南多忽然抽走了其中一人手中的紙牌，把它們扔在地上，他伸直了身子，下一秒，他伸腿踢翻了那張桌子，紙牌應聲而倒，散落一地，酒瓶砸在地上化成碎片。

費爾南多決定率先退出這場荒誕無稽的鬧劇，他把怒罵聲扔在腦後，牽住了塞爾吉奧的手，兩人往門外跑。

“臭小子，你活膩了嗎？”其中有人不服氣，想撲上去。

費爾南多聞聲停下腳步，轉過身來，掏出了手槍，舉起手槍使它朝向屋內，塞爾吉奧站在他的背後。

憤怒讓人失去理智。

“我想應該是你活膩了才對。”他恨得咬牙切齒，那雙漂亮清澈的眼睛閃著淚光。

“費爾南多...”塞爾吉奧在他身後喊了一聲。

費爾南多回頭來看他，只見棕髮男人皺著眉頭，看似悲傷又難過，金髮美人愣了一下，他好不容易找到了一些理智，他遲疑地放下手槍，向塞爾吉奧釋放笑意。

兩人消失在門前，這時剛巧停雨了。

在他們鑽回去車子，正打算離開時，一個老人敲響了他們的車窗，費爾南多困惑地搖下車窗。

“少爺，我知道你父親在哪。”老人的笑容跟他記憶中一模一樣，他隨後報上了一個地址，掏出袋裡的一串鑰匙，他想了想，在上面卸下了兩把交到費爾南多的手上，後者對此非常感激，他握住了老人的手。

“謝謝你，我有空再來看你，好嗎？”金髮男人笑得溫柔又真摯，剛才舉起手槍的年輕人好像只是一場夢，怒火熄滅後，他又回復了往日的平靜。

然後他們在老人的目送下離去。

“托雷斯，你還好嗎？”隔了好一會兒，塞爾吉奧才敢開口說話。

“你可以叫我名字，就像剛才那樣，你叫我托雷斯，我總覺得哪裡不對勁。”費爾南多彎起了嘴角，他再次低聲開口：“我剛才嚇到你了嗎？”

塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭，他開了收音機，調換了幾個頻道後，忽然一把溫柔細膩的女聲[1]飄進了車廂，他停了下來，決定就聽這個頻道，他舒服地靠在椅背上，閉上了眼睛，嘴裡輕哼著歌曲的旋律。

****“我也想看看火星上的春天是什麼樣子的...”** **

費爾南多嘆息，用期盼的語氣隱藏了心底的落寞，他聽見了塞爾吉奧的笑聲，輕快又活潑，恰好是他所失去的。

“你總有一天會看到的。”

塞爾吉奧希望他能永遠高興，車裡的氣氛越發輕快愉悅，費爾南多似乎能暫時忘卻了剛才的不快，他們在一路上都聊了好多有趣的事情。

大概過了一個多小時左右，他們才到達了那個老人所說的地址。

塞爾吉奧關上車門，他已經坐很久了，他急於下車伸展四肢，脖子又酸又疼的，他揉了揉，然後抬起頭，好奇地盯著眼前的建築物。

他們把汽車停靠在一幢別墅的旁邊，他們此刻身處郊外，遠離塵囂，跟熱鬧的市中心不同，這兒人煙稀少。

“這是什麼地方？”塞爾吉奧好奇地問，

“這是我父親名下的一幢物業，”費爾南多解釋道，他忘了自己在小時候有沒有來過這裡，以前的回憶就像一塊被摔在地上的玻璃鏡，鏡子被摔得分崩離析，把碎片撿起來時還可能會割傷自己，“在分配遺產時沒有人看得上這間舊屋，所以它還是屬於我父親的，他應該住在這裡。”

“恕我直言，”塞爾吉奧皺了皺眉，這個問題在今天一直就壓在了他的心裡，“既然你父親還健在，為什麼還要提前分配遺產？”

費爾南多向他報以微笑，卻沒有回應，他走向大門，這裡很安靜，站在這裡能從鐵製的圍籬中看到花園的落葉，但現在正是夏天，可想已知已經好久沒人過來打掃這座日久失修的別墅了。

他蹲在地上，掏出了老人給他的其中一把鑰匙，折騰了幾分鐘，生鏽的門鎖很快就被解開，它無助地掉落下來，他起了身推開圍籬，它的觸感粗糙冰冷，鐵屑沾到了他的指尖，他擦了擦手，塞爾吉奧陪他一起進去，鞋底踩在乾枯的落葉上發出聲響。

他們穿過花園，來到了別墅的門前，他們對視了一眼，費爾南多咬住了唇瓣，他深呼吸一口氣，他感到緊張又不安，最後他鼓起了勇氣，伸出手敲響門板。

沒有人過來開門。

塞爾吉奧敲了幾下，裡面似乎一個人都沒有，這兒安靜又昏暗，窗簾全被拉上，站在外頭的人也無法看到屋內的情況。

“我用鑰匙開門吧，他可能出門了，我們先進去。”

費爾南多拿出鑰匙開了門，他走了進去，大廳沒有開燈，現在是下午四時許，陽光還沒有躲藏起來，還是能穿透窗簾散落在空氣裡，他們找了一會兒才找到電源開關，按下開關後，別墅裡瞬時燈火通明，這時他們才能看清楚別墅裡的一切，這裡的擺設都很樸素，也沒有什麼特別。

“你來這裡幹嘛？”一個男人的聲音忽然飄進了兩人的耳中，他的口吻帶著震怒，他們出現在這裡顯然對男人來說並不是什麼值得高興的事。

塞爾吉奧聞聲轉過去，只見一個老人拿著拐杖，正站在樓梯前，還瞪著他們。

“爸爸，我是南多，你還記得嗎？”費爾南多指了指自己，他笑了起來，帶著期盼和喜悅，多年未見的老人雖然跟他的記憶中的父親有些出入，但不管怎麼說，他終於來到了老人的面前。

逃避可恥，他現在想通了，謝謝他的蜜糖罐為他打氣。

荷西·托雷斯看著自己的兒子滿臉笑意地走了上來，他的臉色是越來越糟糕了，即使他記得費爾南多小時候的臉蛋是長什麼樣，他也記得孩子的臉上有雀斑，當然也記得他以前經常帶費爾南多去游樂園玩。

“我不想見到你，我已經提前分配好遺產了，你來找我幹嘛？”荷西搖了搖頭，想轉身回房，費爾南多衝了上去纏住了他。

“我不是為了這個，爸爸，我們好多年沒見了，我好想你，我想跟你一起生活。”費爾南多小聲地開口，他揚起了嘴角，露出了微笑，溫柔低沉的嗓音中夾雜了一絲的稚氣。

“你滾出去吧，”荷西推了他一把，但是身體虛弱，也使不上力氣，“我真的是怕了你們，你們這副嘴臉，我也見過許多次了，太虛偽，太惡心了。”

“爸爸...我這次回來是真的想和你在一起生活的，”費爾南多搖了搖頭，他心慌意亂，生怕自己說錯了話將會被父親誤解，“我不想要你的錢，我是真的想照顧你。”

對於孩子的苦苦哀求，荷西不屑一顧，他輕蔑地笑了，他伸手推開費爾南多，指尖朝向孩子的額前，過往那些殘忍的事實都告訴他不能心軟。

“你們都是魔鬼，下地獄去吧！”

“我可是你的兒子啊...”費爾南多難以置信，即使他也不是第一次見識到父親的冷漠殘酷，“他們跟我不一樣，他們只想要你的錢，但我不是啊！”

荷西用力地推開他，憤怒地罵著髒話，甚至最後還想拿出拐杖拍打費爾南多，以前的事都太恐怖了，荷西這些年遭受到的一切都像是一連串無法終止的惡夢，那一堆帶著人皮面具的魔鬼騙走了他的一切，但最可怕的還是那些加害於他的人都是他的親生子女。

塞爾吉奧衝了上來，他可不能看著費爾南多這麼狼狽，他夾在了荷西和費爾南多之間，他抓住了荷西手上的拐杖，阻止他用這根棍子打在金髮男人的身上，荷西差點失去了平衡要往後倒，幸好塞爾吉奧眼明手快，抓住了他。

荷西一把搶過拐杖，憤憤不平地轉身離去，費爾南多不甘心，還想跑過去，但卻被塞爾吉奧阻止了，雖然不了解費爾南多和父親之間發生了什麼事，但是他覺得現在還是要給雙方一段冷靜期。

“讓他先冷靜一下吧。”

“那我先送你出去，”費爾南多顯得很疲倦，他整理了一下自己的頭髮和衣服，他沮喪地嘆息，擠出了一絲笑容，“你該回家跟妹妹慶祝生日了。”

“嗯，你能送我去附近的公交站吧，我自己能回去，你現在開車送我回家也不太方便。”

費爾南多點了點頭，然後兩人一起離開了荷西的別墅。

塞爾吉奧說自己在過來的路上看到了那個車站，似乎不太遠，可以走路過去，不一定要駕車過去才方便，還說什麼這裡的空氣清新，景色怡人，想散步走過去，也算散心。

一路上，費爾南多心事重重，他沒有心情聽塞爾吉奧說冷笑話，偶爾會在對上了那雙閃爍的眼睛時才會勉強地彎起嘴角微笑，塞爾吉奧覺得好不痛快，他不知所措，漸漸地也不再講笑話了，他覺得再講下去只會顯得自己更蠢，這對費爾南多一點幫助都沒有，至少金髮男人的笑容沒有說服力，兩人之間的氣氛慢慢地被凝結成冰塊。

“你真的想跟你爸爸住在一起？”塞爾吉奧掙扎了許久才開口問道，他真希望這句問話不會再挖出第三個地雷，昨晚他已經挖出了兩個(朋友及兄弟姐妹)，費爾南多的心底被埋下了太多的地雷，或許他的過去就是不可被提起的禁忌。

但他不希望就這樣安靜地走到車站，然後公交車到站了，兩人道別時還滿懷心事——他受不了這種郁悶的氣氛。

“是的。”費爾南多簡短地回答。

“可是，他...我不知道怎麼說，但是有誤會了還是需要解開才好。”

“我知道，他以為我也是為了家產才來見他的，我的哥哥和姐姐以前都經常為了錢而騙他，還有討好他...”費爾南多重重地嘆了口氣，他真覺得累得要死，從來都沒有這麼累過，“他以前對我挺好的，那時我只覺得家裡很熱鬧，他也笑得很開心，但到後來他就把所有人都趕出去了，我當時只有十三歲，他的一個手下把我撫養長大...我很久沒見到他了，上一次還是五年前。”

“那你們幫派的事情怎麼辦？”塞爾吉奧小心翼翼地問道，關於托雷斯家族的事情實在是少之又少，之前是沉寂了一會兒，但現在聽說好像又要堀起了。

“我的姐姐坦妮塔坐上了幫派的第一把交椅，有她在，不會出什麼事的。”

“一切都會好起來的，”塞爾吉奧拍了拍他的肩膀，臉上的關切表露無遺，“包括你跟你父親之間的關係。”

“謝謝你，嗯...”費爾南多的臉上終於綻放出了真正的笑容，他調皮地做了一個鬼臉，“我可以叫你的名字嗎？”

“可以啊。”塞爾吉奧沒有拒絕的理由。

他們終於到了車站，但現在沒有公交車進站，不過費爾南多也不急著離開，他喜歡和塞爾吉奧在一起，跟棕髮男人在一起總能讓心情變好，他太久沒有嘗過快樂的滋味了，一旦嘗過，他就無法停止索取，之前的日子太苦了，他可不想再退到那個陰暗的角落裡呆著。

“謝謝你，”費爾南多再一次道謝，他咬著紅潤飽滿的嘴唇，臉上的小雀斑冒出了些許紅暈，耳邊的金髮被汗水沾濕了髮尖，他躲開了男人的目光，“如果沒有你，我不會下定了決心，也不會來到這裡。”

他說的都是真的，昨晚塞爾吉奧一直在開解他，他受到了鼓舞，決定了以後會勇敢地面對一切困難，他會努力去修補他和父親的關係。

****他不是金絲雀！他怎麼可能是金絲雀？** **

他從來都不是那種聽天由命的人，有些人只是看見了他的美麗臉孔，或者只是沉迷於他的溫柔當中，但往往卻忽略了他的傲骨。

要做也要做一隻浴火重生的鳳凰，被圈養在鳥籠裡只供別人玩賞的金絲雀才不像他，好嗎？

“我沒做過什麼，做出選擇的人可是你，你該感謝的人是你自己才對。”

費爾南多笑得燦爛，抹了抹額前的汗水，他看見了不遠處的公交車，他們是時候要分別了。

“你幫我跟你妹妹說一聲生日快樂吧，我們明天見。”費爾南多笑著說，他把塞爾吉奧拉進了懷裡，手掌貼在了棕髮男人的背上，他決心抬頭，嘴唇貼在了男人的臉頰上，他愉悅地閉上了眼睛，等到塞爾吉奧回過神來時，他們已經不貼在一起了，車子停在他們的前方。

塞爾吉奧錯愕地盯著眼前的西班牙人，費爾南多催促他趕快上車，後者遲疑地轉身走過去，他的大腦顯然是死機了，司機為他敞開了車門，他臨走前還回頭看了一眼，費爾南多站在原地，微笑著朝他揮了揮手。

關於那個稍瞬即逝的吻，他以為是做夢了，以致於他隔了一會才徹底清醒過來，他在付了車錢後就找了一個位置坐了下來，這時看出窗外也不見費爾南多和車站的身影了。

費爾南多在目送塞爾吉奧上車後就往回走，他要趕回別墅跟父親再談一談，多年以來的心結實在需要解開，他不可再逃避了，孤獨吞噬了他的一切，那種感覺真的很難受，雖然外表看起來無堅不摧，但是他那顆柔軟的心一直都躲在那厚重的盔甲之下。

從來沒有人教會他什麼是愛，即使荷西有一段時間對他還是挺溫柔的，但畢竟父親的身分特殊，他們也不是尋常的家庭，其實很多時候他從荷西身上學到的東西都是如何使用手槍以及如何保護自己。

把他撫養長大的桑尼叔叔對荷西非常忠心，兩人早年一起打拼，有著深厚的交情，桑尼可以為荷西付出一切，他到最後還是為了荷西而死，那年費爾南多只有十七歲，雖然桑尼一直看著他長大，但實際上他們真正相處的時光只有短短的四年。

什麼是愛？怎樣才是愛，他從來都不理解，在幫派裡，愛是最虛無飄渺的東西，沒有人講愛，他們只談利益。

他看過荷西對幫派的付出，也看見了桑尼叔叔的忠心，對值得重視的人付出一切，而且毫無保留，那應該就是愛吧。

他回到別墅後先去了父親的房間，敲了門，荷西沒說話，門也被鎖住了，也沒辦法進去。

他把行李拿到其中一間空房裡，打掃了一下，鋪好了床單，然後他再去荷西的門前，裡面很安靜，或者父親是在休息吧。

他下了樓，現在正是黃昏時分，也該準備晚餐了，折騰了那麼久，他早就餓了，幸好冰箱裡的食材也足夠。

要打起精神，一切都會好轉的，他想。

另一邊的塞爾吉奧就沒有那麼高興了。

一直到了晚上，他還在糾結那個吻，那個吻到底是想表達什麼意思呢，嗯，或許人家就只是想表示感激而已，根本沒有摻雜了過多的情感，那只是一個有點曖昧的貼面禮，但每當想起那一幕，他就覺得很尷尬，那種感覺也太奇怪了！

妹妹在吹蠟燭，塞爾吉奧心不在焉地唱著生日歌，他幫妹妹切蛋糕，還把最大那一塊給了她，這個小祖宗總是要別人來侍候，但是沒辦法，誰叫她是自己的親妹妹呢。

“生日快樂，我的妹妹。”塞爾吉奧把自己那份準備已久的禮物交到了女孩的手上。

“謝謝哥哥。”妹妹滿心歡喜地靠過去，把一個擁抱送給了對自己寵愛有加的兄長。

他想到了費爾南多臉上的雀斑，還有美人的唇瓣，然後他開始擔心，他想知道現在費爾南多跟父親相處得怎麼樣，可能他們已經冰釋前嫌了，會不會像他跟妹妹那樣高高興興地一起在吃東西呢，如果沒有和好，那麼荷西會對他一直惡言相向嗎？

妹妹吃了一口蛋糕，然後就急著想拆禮物了，塞爾吉奧摸了摸她的頭髮，說她都長大了，但是性子還是跟以前那樣急躁，他幫妹妹撕開了包裝紙，把裡面的東西拿出來。

“喜歡嗎？”

女孩差點要流淚了，塞爾吉奧揉了揉她的頭髮，笑著說她也太誇張了，不過就是一個錢包嗎，至於要那麼激動嗎？

“我一直很想要，但是又怕會刷爆了你的卡，所以也沒敢買。”妹妹把錢包抱在懷裡，撇了撇嘴。

“你經常都刷爆了我的卡，瑪麗亞，”塞爾吉奧無奈地說，“你今個月不能再買東西了，為了你這份禮物，我可是吃了一個月的方便面。”

“可是買東西是真的很爽...”妹妹眨了眨眼睛，塞爾吉奧不用多想也知道她又要使出什麼招數來，他裝作看不見，低頭吃蛋糕。

“你不覺得購物可以緩解壓力嗎？”瑪麗亞問道。

“但你卻增加了我的壓力。”塞爾吉奧翻了一個白眼，但隨後他想起了昨天跟費爾南多在超市和商場裡發生過的一切，他抿了抿嘴，抬起頭看向妹妹，他疑惑地問：“是真的有那麼爽嗎？”

瑪麗亞不停地點頭，但是塞爾吉奧還是覺得費爾南多跟瑪麗亞是不一樣的。

仔細想想也挺心疼的，費爾南多不喜歡別人說他是一具沒有靈魂而且只靠物質上的享受才能滿足的人，但是他往往都只能從過度購物的行為中嘗到一瞬間的歡愉，他不懂得如何尋找真正的歡樂，也從來沒有感受到真正的溫暖和愛。

時間一分一秒地過去了，當塞爾吉奧再次抬頭看向那個掛在牆上的時鐘時，才發現已經是九點多了，妹妹坐在他的旁邊，兩人這時在看電影呢。

要不要打電話過去問一下呢——昨晚吃飯時他和費爾南多就交換了電話號碼。

他回到了房間，想了一會兒，他總是不能當機立斷，當需要做出決定時，他往往都會拖泥帶水，要糾結半天才行。

半小時後，他終於做出了決定。

這時，費爾南多沒有心情接聽電話，他聽到了鈴聲，但他目前是真的不想跟別人說話，下午的熱情和勇氣已經被父親的冷言冷語給淋熄了，懷抱著希望的太陽早已日落西山，他從別墅裡跑了出來，踩下了離合器，車子在荒蕪的路上奔馳，他咬著牙，眼眶漸漸地紅了起來，淚水在眼裡打轉，他是真的想大哭一場。

他剛做了一頓豐盛的晚餐，不管他怎麼對荷西好聲好氣地哄著，但是父親卻毫不領情，兩人最後還發生了一場激烈的爭吵。

桑尼說過在荷西的眾多兒女當中，唯有費爾南多跟他的脾性是最為相似，年輕時的荷西跟費爾南多一樣也是無畏無懼，兩人也是外柔內剛，荷西以前當老大的時候對誰都很親切，但是當他一旦爆發將會不可收拾，這點其實跟費爾南多也很像嘛，不愧是親生的。

費爾南多哽咽了起來，這幾年承受過的屈辱和難受忽然在此刻都湧上了心頭，真的，他只在孤單一人的時候才敢露出這一面，他粗魯地抹了一把臉。

車子最終在一座華麗閃爍的建築物前停了下來，他下了車，一個男人認出了這位客人，連忙跑了過去，費爾南多把鑰匙給了他，男人是為客人提供代客泊車的服務，這對他來說可不是什麼難事。

“不要弄花了我的車子。”金髮美人面無表情。

他熟悉這裡，雖然也不是經常過來消遣，一個月頂多會來個兩三次吧。

不管風吹雨打，只要人的貪念還存留在這個世上，這裡一直都會那麼熱鬧，一些人注意到了他，是上次輸了錢找他算帳的那群人，費爾南多瞟了他們一眼，那些人馬上害怕地移開了目光。

他瞧見了一張熟悉的臉孔，那個男人正向他揮手，他走過去，在賭桌前坐了下來。

“好久不見，托雷斯。”對面的人笑了起來，滿身酒氣，懷裡抱了一個美女。

“你想玩什麼？”

“無所謂。”

男人向旁邊的手下點了點頭，後者馬上過去為費爾南多倒了一杯酒，金髮男人拿起酒杯，他托著頭，有人為他們發牌，他們在等候。

“蘇格蘭威士忌？”他抿了一口酒，皺了皺眉。

“是的，你不喜歡？”男人挑了挑眉，只見金髮男人搖了搖頭，把酒杯放到一邊。

一場博弈即將開始，暫時把痛苦都扔在腦後吧，這裡有美酒，有美人，還有那些七彩繽紛的籌碼，即使這裡只是一座裝潢華麗的地獄。

“這次呢，你又想跟我賭多少？”男人曖昧地打量起他，“要不你若是輸了，今晚就陪我睡一覺吧。”

“你每次這樣的台詞，不無聊嗎？”費爾南多瞟了他一眼，用手擦了擦沾在了嘴角上的威士忌，“小心待會兒輸得連內褲都不剩...”

“真有自信，”男人吹了一聲口哨，心想這美人無疑是在把自己推進火坑，只可惜雖然說想讓費爾南多與他共度春宵，但實際上他也只敢在口頭上討美人的便宜，“但我覺得你今晚是屬於我了。”

過了十多分鐘，塞爾吉奧再次打響了他的手機，費爾南多示意暫停下來，他的雀斑在此刻都蒙上了一層歡悅的色彩，眼神迷離，他先讓別人幫他往杯裡倒滿威士忌，他掏出了手機，他看見了來電顯示，一時之間他彷佛又要被拉回現實。

“怎麼了，有人急著要找你嗎，小美人？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，他掛斷了電話，把手機調成靜音，現在不會再有人試圖來阻止他掉入地獄了。

“哈哈，你等會兒想去我家還是去酒店？”

“就憑你？”費爾南多不屑一顧，他笑了起來，隨手把眼前的籌碼推上前，“All in...”

這刻，他不會再去想自己到底值不值得被愛，他不知道他到底是像一塊閃耀明亮的金子，還是像一塊未經打磨的寶石，或許他只是一塊硬木頭，不可雕琢，平凡無奇。

他只知道，到了這刻，大概只有紙醉金迷般的生活才能帶給他一時的慰藉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *費爾南多的部份人設與家庭背景有參考《大時代》龍紀文一角。*
> 
> ［1］水托在車裡聽的那首歌是Olivia Ong翻唱的Fly me to my moon，原唱是Frank Sinatra，其中一句歌詞是"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars."
> 
> PS我真他媽討厭金絲雀小男孩人設


	4. 關於情欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有微量蔣托，後面有水托車！  
> 我不會寫車，我盡量了  
> 慎入，注意避雷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有伏筆

他親手折斷了自己的翅膀，白色羽毛被鮮紅染沒掉落在地，他選擇留在這裡學習如何獲得快樂。  
  
他揮霍金錢卻換來了空虛；他拋棄時間卻換來了寂寞；他倒數青春卻換來了悲傷。  
  
從他在地獄裡決定孤注一擲的那一刻開始，除了那些被他推出去的籌碼之外，就連同他的靈魂也一起成為了這場遊戲的賭注。  
  
蘇格蘭威士忌的煙燻味圍繞在他的身邊，在眼前又堆滿了一堆花花綠綠的籌碼，這裡煙霧彌漫，耀眼炫麗的燈光散落在地，刺耳的笑聲淹沒人群，他再次把男人的調戲踩在腳下，真是無聊，這些根本都不是他真心喜歡的東西，但他卻沉淪於此。  
  
他想起了當時跟父親吵架的情形，荷西的咒罵像一道魔法，打碎了他正在享受的快樂，他很快就失去了耐性，手裡的撲克牌再也無法盛載他的歡愉，嘴裡含著的酒液也突然變得索然無味。  
  
後來，他提前結束了一切，男人要求他繼續留下卻被婉拒，他離開了賭場，當他重新鑽到自己的車裡，他才意識到自己根本不應該來這一趟，這真的是在浪費時間，他抬頭望天，天邊的顏色跟他的心情一樣，同樣是一片黑暗，沒有繁星點綴。  
  
他沒有半刻的猶豫，打了一通電話過去，即使這個舉動在深夜時分顯得不合時宜，那人可能早就步入夢鄉了。  
  
他過了幾秒才意識到這個問題，但是他可不想放棄任何一個可以跟塞爾吉奧見面的機會，他帶著期盼和不安，如果見到塞爾吉奧，或者只跟他說上幾句話，那他的心情可能就不會那麼糟糕了。  
  
若是他想，那他完全可以把對方綁在自己的身邊，而事實上他也是那麼做了，他已經開始侵入塞爾吉奧的生活，他之後會讓男人不知不覺地從此以後只會為他而轉，他會向棕髮青年拋錨，現在只需要耐心地等待獵物向他走來。  
  
“喂，你是我哥哥的朋友嗎？”女人的聲音讓費爾南多的困意略有消散，“我是塞爾吉奧的妹妹瑪麗亞。”  
  
費爾南多想起了塞爾吉奧有一個妹妹，他連忙回答：“是的，那他在嗎？”  
  
“我哥哥把手機落在我家裡了，你找他有急事嗎？”  
  
“這樣啊...要不這樣吧，我現在找你拿回手機，好嗎？”費爾南多皺了皺眉，他在思考怎麼把話說得更靠譜，“我待會也要找他，順便把手機帶給他，他身上沒有手機也不方便，你看怎麼樣？方便嗎？”  
  
瑪麗亞想了想，這個主意好像也不錯，畢竟她明天要去上班，也不知道哥哥明天什麼時候會過來找她拿回手機，所以她答應了，本來想現在出門過來找費爾南多，但費爾南多覺得現在已經很晚了，女孩獨自一人出門可能有潛在的風險，所以他可以去瑪麗亞所住公寓的樓下，等她下來。  
  
當他來到了公寓樓下與瑪麗亞見面時，他看見了瑪麗亞對他露出了驚訝的目光，瑪麗亞把手機交到了他的手上，費爾南多看到了手機的鎖屏，那是一張男孩抱著足球的照片，從男孩的臉部輪廓中可以看出那正是小時候的塞爾吉奧。  
  
“我好像沒有見過你，你是我哥哥新認識的朋友嗎？”少女的臉頰漸漸地泛起了紅暈，她抱著雙臂，夏夜的微風吹過她的長髮，站立在街道上的燈柱見證了他們的初遇。  
  
費爾南多點了點頭，他沒有留意到瑪麗亞看向他的眼神，只是一直低頭盯著那部手機，女孩油然而生的情愫無法勾起他的興趣。  
  
“你知道他現在在哪里嗎？”金髮青年抬頭，好奇地問道，瑪麗亞在他面前露出了羞怯的神色，他看著只覺得這個女孩看著比較怕生，這樣看來，她的性子跟兄長的就完全不相同了。  
  
“不知道，但他臨走前說要去找一個朋友。”瑪麗亞回答，現在想來，可能哥哥當時說要找的人就是眼前的這個金髮男人吧。  
  
“好吧，那我先去找他。”費爾南多打開了車門，轉頭過來和女孩報以友好的微笑，臨走前還禮貌地道了一聲晚安。  
  
他現在要去找塞爾吉奧，根據瑪麗亞向他透露的消息，他猜測塞爾吉奧現在不會在家，或許去了他一直常去的那間酒吧跟朋友見面，可能他口中所說的朋友是克裡斯和里卡多，又或者是其他朋友。  
  
不管怎樣，塞爾吉奧今晚想找的人應該不會是他，因為他們早就說好了，明早塞爾吉奧才會趕回去荷西的別墅，也就是說，如果他待會兒找不到塞爾吉奧，那麼他就要等上幾個小時才可以重新和棕髮青年見面。  
  
他駕車前往了那間酒吧，真希望一走進去就能見到塞爾吉奧坐在吧台前喝酒，但是幸運女神顯然沒有眷顧他。  
  
他在酒吧裡轉了一圈，都沒有找到塞爾吉奧的身影，克裡斯和里卡多也不在，今晚的客人非常多，他艱難地擠開了人群，往酒吧深處走去，有人對他曖昧地吹了一聲口哨，還有一些女人想跟他聊天，但他不感興趣，沒多看幾眼就走了。  
  
但沒辦法，誰叫他們沒有長了一副跟塞爾吉奧相同的臉蛋呢？不過就算長得一樣，性子大概也不同吧，畢竟塞爾吉奧可不會用那種露骨情色的目光來打量他，若是那個笨蛋敢這樣看他一眼，恐怕他們早就搞在一起了。  
  
塞爾吉奧不在酒吧，那他還能去哪里呢，會回家睡覺了嗎？雖然憑他的能力去調查一個人的住處實在不算是難事。  
  
但他不想用這種方法來得悉塞爾吉奧的一切，雖然他之前有去調查過，但他很快就意識到這種做法有點不對勁。  
  
而且現在都這麼晚了，他貿然去別人家裡好像不太好，就跟他剛才打電話的舉動一樣也是不合時宜，他終於靜下心來，不再意氣用事了。  
  
他剛才處於一個脆弱心碎的時刻，想讓內心的酸楚能得到宣洩，因此，他想的第一件事就是去找塞爾吉奧，不過他在這刻卻打消了這個念頭，他可不想被塞爾吉奧認為他原來是一個沒禮貌的人。  
  
於是，他決定先回到荷西的身邊，他要回到那間別墅裡去，就算父親不願意接受他，他也不想輕易放棄。  
  
就在駕車回去的路上，他想了很多以前跟父親有關的事，小時候的回憶雖然模糊又零散，但是有時候若是再努力一些，也可以拼湊出一幅美麗的圖畫。  
  
他之前在貨架上重新看到了那一包他許久沒吃過的餅乾，他如獲至寶，真希望之後也可以順利地撿回那個裝有他與父親之間的回憶的飄流瓶，以前父親一有空就會帶他去遊樂園玩，會帶他去買零食，也會講睡前故事給他聽，那時的他更像是一個疼愛孩子的父親，而不是那個叱吒風雲的黑手黨老大。  
  
小時候的費爾南多還是很討人喜歡的，乖巧懂事，一雙棕色的眼睛清澈明亮，他長有一張可愛秀氣的臉蛋，不過唯一的缺點是過於靦腆了，見了生人會躲起來，躲在荷西或者是桑尼的身後，只露出一頭柔軟的金色短髮。  
  
那時幾乎沒有人會討厭他，那些哥哥姐姐們在那時也只是不愛和他說話而已，並不會像現在那樣對他尖酸刻薄。  
  
那時的他還不懂得什麼是黑手黨，他不知道為什麼父親總是不肯跟他獨處，每次去遊樂場玩，他總是見到有幾個人一直躲在附近盯著他們，有時候會過來跟荷西說上幾句，後來荷西就派人送他回家了，他不知道什麼是伯萊塔92F，不知道母親去了哪里，不知道為什麼父親會喜歡那麼多女人，他不知道，他什麼都不知道，那時的他幾乎與那個世界沒有半點關係。  
  
後來，荷西把幫派的事都交給了他的大女兒，家裡的人都除下了面具，開始爭得你死我活，他們覺得遺產的分配不公平——費爾南多分到的遺產似乎是最多的。  
  
一個十三歲的孩子，他沒有為幫派付出，甚至在拿起手槍時還會發抖，但他最後竟然能分到了一筆非常可觀的遺產，於是他瞬間就成為了那些人的眼中釘。  
  
不過幸好他有桑尼，他在桑尼的庇佑下平安地長大，但是安穩的日子很快就結束了，桑尼在他十七歲時永遠地合上了眼睛，桑尼叔叔無法再保護他了，那些披著人皮面具的傢伙又對他蠢蠢欲動了。  
  
為了保護自己，他用盡一切方法，終於學會了如何使用手槍，也解決了自己對鮮血的恐懼，以前荷西和桑尼都有教過他開槍，但他總是不太願意去學，以前的他抵觸一切跟黑手黨有關的東西。  
  
他在高中畢業後沒有報考大學，他去打工了，把賺到的錢幾乎都拿去學打拳——他可不想有天走在街上被人活活打死。  
  
十九歲的某一天，他遇到了杰拉德，那時他正準備上台，在場的人當然不會把錢押在他身上，怎麼看都覺得對面那個肌肉佬才是最有可能是贏家，但杰拉德卻覺得費爾南多會贏。  
  
當一切都結束後，杰拉德在門口撞見了他，那時費爾南多一直用紙巾在擦血，兩人在談了幾句後，忽然有人從後面跑過來，那人一腳踢中了費爾南多的大腿，費爾南多剛打完一場架，身上沒剩下多少力氣，他差點被按在地上給活活打死，最後還是杰拉德救下了他。  
  
杰拉德當年在家族裡還沒有什麼話語權，在家裡不受寵愛，兩個同樣都是孤單寂寞的人自然而然地走到了一起。  
  
但是荷西不喜歡杰拉德，不喜歡費爾南多跟杰拉德來往，因為他覺得從那個家族出來的人都不靠譜，費爾南多卻覺得父親不喜歡杰拉德的原因都是源於父親對自己有意見，所以才連累了無辜的杰拉德也不受歡迎。  
  
自從杰拉德上位後，他和費爾南多的關係就瞬時生疏了不少，他們基本都是半個月才能見一次面，杰拉德真的太忙了，他沒有把過多的時間花在了男友身上，然而換來的結果就是杰拉德的家族生意越來越好。  
  
後來，他就認識了塞爾吉奧，兩人的初遇發生在一場大雨中，他們在一年後重逢了，到了此刻，他們還在書寫著屬於自己的篇章，故事的結局值得令人期待。  
  
至少，他現在一看見塞爾吉奧就能輕易地燃起了心中的欲望，他從來都不知道自己可以對一個人有著那麼強烈的欲望。  
  
就跟以前一樣，他總會在夜深人靜的時候想念自己喜愛的人，就算今晚他沒有躺在床上，但是他還是可以想得很起勁，沒辦法啦，前往別墅的路程遙遠，現在沒人跟他聊天，他的思緒就像飄散在風中的蒲公英，抓都不抓住，為了解悶，也只能回憶起往事，想一想能讓自己覺得高興的事。  
  
不知道過了多久，他終於看到了別墅的身影，他現在只想去洗澡和睡覺，明天睡醒就能看到塞爾吉奧了，因此他對明天的到來充滿期待。  
  
但是，這個“明天”好像來得有點快喔...  
  
費爾南多憑著那盞掛在門口的燈所散發出來的光看清了那人的臉，男人閉著眼坐在台階上，靠著牆壁，他是塞爾吉奧！  
  
“你怎麼會在這裡？”費爾南多連忙走上前，在男人的腳邊蹲了下來，輕輕地拍了拍塞爾吉奧的手臂。  
  
塞爾吉奧醒過來了，他神色疲憊，眼睛都快睜不開了，他對費爾南多露出微笑，那抹笑容是對費爾南多所執行的懲罰。  
  
費爾南多都明白了，他知道塞爾吉奧要找的那位朋友是誰了，原來就是自己啊！  
  
該死！他今晚不該去賭場的！  
  
“你怎麼一副剛從外面回來的樣子？”塞爾吉奧的聲音有些沙啞，他渴了，喉嚨又乾又癢，不太舒服，他好想去喝水。  
  
“你不是要跟妹妹慶祝的嗎？”費爾南多咬著唇，皺起了眉頭，情難自禁地撫上了青年的臉頰，“你怎麼過來了，等了很久嗎？”  
  
“不知道，我沒帶手機，我手機好像落在妹妹家裡了，”塞爾吉奧差點要睡著了，汗珠順著脖子滑到了衣領處，他舔了一下嘴唇，揉了揉眼睛，“我打電話給你，但你沒接，我以為你出了什麼事，我才過來這裡找你，但敲門敲了很久都沒有人來給我開門，我本來想回去，但太晚了，尾班車早就開走了，所以只能在這裡睡一晚...”  
  
“抱歉，我不是故意的...”費爾南多沒想到會發生這樣的事，他覺得內疚自責，要是當時他有第一時間去接聽由對方打來的電話，說不定塞爾吉奧就不用在這裡坐那麼久了，“我那時心情不好...我很抱歉，對了，你的手機在我這裡。”  
  
費爾南多拿出手機，把它放到了塞爾吉奧的手裡，塞爾吉奧疑惑地看向他，他溫柔地笑了。  
  
“嗯，等到你明天睡醒了，我再跟你說為什麼它會跑到我的身邊來。”費爾南多再一次拉近了他們之間的距離，在微弱的燈光下，他見到了塞爾吉奧的睫毛，說話間呼出的熱氣散落在男人的臉上，如果在下一秒他抬起了下巴，那麼他就能吻到塞爾吉奧的嘴唇了，“我覺得我們再這麼談下去就能談到天亮了...你也困了吧，我們進屋再說。”  
  
沒等塞爾吉奧說話，他就站了起來，踩上台階走到大門前，掏出了鑰匙去開門。  
  
“操，我的腿都麻了！”塞爾吉奧痛苦地叫了一聲，他站了起來，彎腰，往小腿上用力的拍了幾下，不只是小腿，他的腰背也是重災區啊！還有脖子，那種又酸又痛的感覺不太好受。  
  
費爾南多已經開了門，他回頭，看到了男人叫苦連天的模樣，忍不住笑了起來，塞爾吉奧瞪了他一眼。  
  
“你還笑！都是因為你，我才弄成這樣的！”  
  
“好啦好啦，我扶你進去，你就別生氣了。”費爾南多笑走回去，一邊說著哄人的好話，一邊扶著塞爾吉奧進屋。  
  
進屋後關上大門，開了燈，塞爾吉奧讓費爾南多扶他過去客廳的沙發，坐在柔軟的沙發上至少可以讓他好受些。  
  
“我先去洗澡，你在房裡等我吧。”費爾南多說道，當他想轉身離開時剛好見到塞爾吉奧睜大了眼睛，滿臉錯愕地看著自己。  
  
“不，今晚我就睡這裡。”塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭，他可不會跟老闆的情人睡在同一間房，而且費爾南多的這句話說得不對，怎麼說得現在他們好像去酒店開房偷情似的？  
  
“要是我洗澡的時候有壞人闖了進來，那你打算怎麼辦？”費爾南多雙手抱胸，他笑了起來，塞爾吉奧現在在他眼裡就像是一只在雪地裡迷路的小白兔。  
  
“那你就大叫，我跑過來救你...”塞爾吉奧閉起了眼睛，打了一個呵欠，他彎下腰脫了鞋子，蜷縮在沙發上。  
  
“晚安。”他閉上了雙眼，抱著胸，開始享受他的睡覺時光。  
  
“你睡在這裡會感冒的，要不去我房裡睡吧...”費爾南多的手指往青年的肩膀上戳了幾下，但這只可憐的小白兔到了這時也已經是疲憊不堪了，任憑費爾南多怎麼喊他，他也沒有睜開眼。  
  
費爾南多無可奈何，只能上樓，他回到房間，找了一會兒，衣櫥裡沒有被子了，唯一一張也被他拿來用了，不過最後他還是從別的房間裡找到了一張毛毯。  
  
塞爾吉奧睡得很香，一動也不動地躺在沙發上，呼吸平穩，雙眼緊閉，連費爾南多踩在台階上所發出的聲響也沒有吵醒了他。  
  
費爾南多輕手輕腳地把毛毯蓋在他的身上，悄悄地伸出手指摸了一下那些躲在男人耳邊的棕色髮絲，順便去戳了戳他的鼻尖，看樣子現在連打雷閃電也是沒辦法讓他醒過來的，居然那麼快就睡著了，而且怎麼叫都叫不醒。  
  
還說什麼要是遇到了危險就喊他，還喊什麼喊啊，若是喊了，他能馬上醒過來才怪！  
  
他在臨走前只關了客廳裡的燈，樓梯處的燈光可沒有被熄滅，因為他擔心如果都把樓下的燈都熄了，那麼塞爾吉奧在半夜起床去廁所時可能會不太方便。  
  
費爾南多今晚可沒有睡得像塞爾吉奧那樣安穩，他今晚又做夢了，這已經不是第一次了，他時常都會做這個非常古怪的夢，他忘了是什麼時候開始發生了這樣的情況。  
  
當他從夢裡逃離回到現實時他往往都會忘了那個夢的詳細內容，很多細節都想不起來，他只知道那是一個惡夢，每次醒來時總會滿身大汗，胸前像是被一顆大石壓了一整晚。  
  
那種感覺難受又痛苦，即使不想再重複一次，但他還是想知道那個夢到底是在說什麼，但他永遠都記不起來，後來才隱約記起那是一個關於紅色的夢境。  
  
跟費爾南多不一樣的是，塞爾吉奧在今晚卻做了一個美夢，他夢到自己去了一幢莊園裡，這裡有很多房間，漂亮又精緻，裡面都堆滿了金銀珠寶，他不知道從哪里找到了一個大袋子，他興高采烈地把每個房間的東西都裝進了袋子。  
  
他走了很久都走不到莊園的盡頭，後來他在某間房裡見到了瑪麗亞，他連忙過去向瑪麗亞展示他的戰利品，瑪麗亞在吃蘑菇，但真的太可怕了，他的妹妹可是從來都不吃蘑菇的，然後下一秒他就發現自己的袋子裡裝的都是蘑菇。  
  
他猛地睜開眼，他看到了天花板上的水晶吊燈，天啊，他搞清楚了，剛才發生的事原來只是一個夢。  
  
有些爭吵聲從不遠處傳來，他悄悄地爬起來，他從這裡可以看到飯桌，嗯，那邊的人顯然還沒有發現他在偷看。  
  
“哼，那我花心可能也是遺傳你的，你都換過好幾個女朋友了，你這種才是三心兩意。”那是費爾南多的聲音，他認得出來了，不僅如此，他還能看到那頭柔軟閃耀的金髮。  
  
“你說我不知廉恥，好啊，那你當初為什麼要帶別的女人回來？她在你心裡從來也只是一個用完即棄的情婦，你就是騙了她，她在你心裡到底算什麼，那我又算什麼呢？”他在指責自己的父親，口吻冷漠，還夾雜了怨恨。  
  
“你跟她是一樣的性子，都是不愛聽教的！”  
  
“要是她的性子更柔弱一點，那她才不會不理家人的反對跟你在一起呢，”費爾南多冷漠地說道，他瞅了荷西一眼，又別過頭去，“都是因為你始亂終棄，所以我從小就沒有了媽媽，你那麼討厭我，那你為什麼當初不叫她把孩子給打掉呢？”  
  
“你說得沒錯，其實我一直都挺後悔當初沒有給錢讓她去打掉孩子，我不想有你這個兒子，一點出息都沒有，滿肚子都是壞水，”荷西對孩子的嘲諷不屑一顧，他笑了，那抹笑容在費爾南多眼裡顯得冷漠又殘忍，“她現在要是看到你這個樣子也能被你氣死了...”  
  
荷西的話語就像一把鋒利的刀子，狠狠地插進了費爾南多的心，費爾南多緊咬著唇，眼眶泛紅，生氣地瞪了父親好久，卻始終一言不發，他別過頭。  
  
荷西坐在椅子上，把拐杖放在一旁，他是真的老了，有兩三年沒開過槍了，以前他可是一個百發百中的神槍手，但現在伴隨在身邊的卻是一把拐杖，早年常用的那把手槍在前幾天是徹底報銷了，沒法上子彈了，因為放在身邊多年，所以也就沒捨得扔，便跟以前的東西都放在一個木箱裡，連同以往的輝煌一起封存在黑暗的床底下。  
  
他瞄了兒子一眼，時間真是過得很快，費爾南多現在都長得那麼高了，再也不用擔心他在走路時會撞到桌角了，以前費爾南多喜歡亂跑，喜歡跟僕人們玩捉迷藏，荷西一見到他跑，便會用手護住桌角，慎防他撞到受傷。  
  
“我不明白，我不明白你為什麼要這樣對我，”費爾南多還是忍不住開口說話了，打破了短暫的沉默，“我從來都沒有對你做過什麼不好的事，他們對你下手時，我還很小，我什麼都不知道，而且我永遠都不會像他們那樣對你...”  
  
“他們小時候也是什麼都不懂，那現在呢？我不可能把一個魔鬼養在身邊，”荷西搖了搖頭，他皺眉，好不容易把他們都趕了出去，他才不會讓費爾南多再靠近自己，“誰知道你會不會像他們那樣反咬我一口呢？其實我對你們也算仁至義盡了，我給了你們想要的東西，你還想從我身上拿到什麼呢？”  
  
他當然知道費爾南多在那時還很小，沒有參與過那些下作卑鄙的事，但是又有誰能保證以後不會發生這種事呢？  
  
他在幫派裡可是什麼都見過，他瞭解人性的可怕，他們可以因為利益團結在一起，到最後也可以為了利益而爭得你死我活，看似天真無害的人，誰知道他背後會不會有另一副模樣呢？  
  
“我都說了，我不是想要你的錢！”  
  
“少做夢了，你不想要錢還想要什麼？我只剩下這間不值錢的屋子了，你拿去了也賣不了多少錢！”  
  
塞爾吉奧一直坐在沙發上，悄悄地觀察著這一切，他不敢發出聲響，他可不想被發現，要不然他的處境就會更加尷尬了，飯桌那邊漸漸地安靜了下來，費爾南多忽然跑了出來，看到了沙發上的男人。  
  
塞爾吉奧想說點什麼來讓氣氛變得更好些，但是費爾南多沒有多待，瞄了他幾眼後就跑了上樓，兩父子的爭吵似乎已經告一段落，荷西在離開前還充滿敵意地瞟了塞爾吉奧一眼。  
  
莫名其妙，為什麼都要給我臉色瞧啊！  
  
然而，接下來發生的情形更讓他覺得莫名奇妙，而且還讓他覺得自己非常無辜——因為他被趕出去了！  
  
不只是他，還有費爾南多，他們在不久之後被荷西趕了出門，行李箱摔倒在地，塞爾吉奧覺得他現在只能做的就是把行李箱給撿回來，荷西跟費爾南多大概又要吵起來了，所以說，不想做炮灰的話就不要靠近他們。  
  
費爾南多想去抓荷西的拐杖，但是父親好歹以前也是黑手黨老大，反應也不算太慢，他甩開了費爾南多的手，把費爾南多推出門外。  
  
“滾，你以後都別來了，我不想再見到你！”荷西又推了他一下，趕忙把大門關上。  
  
費爾南多對父親的舉動感到氣憤難平，他用力踢了大門一下。  
  
“你不是有鑰匙嗎？”塞爾吉奧在後面小聲地說道。  
  
操，他怎麼沒想到，於是他連忙把鑰匙拿出來插在門孔上，但門被反鎖了，啊！氣死了！他抬腿一腳狠狠地踢在門上，順便再來一拳打在可憐的門板上。  
  
“那我們現在怎麼辦？”塞爾吉奧害怕地盯著他的背影。  
  
“回家！我過幾天再來。”他像一個泄了氣的皮球，沒了精神，他轉身走去車前，塞爾吉奧幫他把行李箱放好。  
  
“要不我來開吧...”塞爾吉奧覺得為了他們的出入平安，仍然處在爆發邊緣的費爾南多應該還是要退位讓賢的，費爾南多點了點頭，算是同意了，兩人走進了車裡坐好。  
  
“你還好嗎？”塞爾吉奧關切地問道，他指了指費爾南多的手，金髮男人正在為自己扣好安全帶，右手指節都紅了一大片。  
  
費爾南多搖頭，臉上泛起淺淺的笑意。  
  
或許是塞爾吉奧在一路上講的冷笑話起到了作用，又可能是沿途的風光優美，費爾南多的心情漸漸地就好了起來。  
  
塞爾吉奧愉快地哼起了小曲，費爾南多坐在旁邊看著他眉開眼笑的樣子，心情也跟著好了一些，他覺得塞爾吉奧的笑容彷佛總有一股感染力，讓人看了也開心，要是自己也可以像他一樣每天都過得那麼無憂無慮，這就最好不過了。  
  
兩人在兩個多小時後終於到達目的地，塞爾吉奧不太會認路，幸好有費爾南多在旁邊指路，要不然都不知道要花多少時間才到呢。  
  
塞爾吉奧在進門後先去了洗漱，當他弄好出來後就見不到費爾南多了，他餓死了，就下樓想去找吃的，但是這裡又不是自己的地方，也不好意思隨便亂翻，就只好回房躺一會兒。  
  
他餓得頭昏腦脹，在快要閉上眼時就被弄醒了，費爾南多不知道什麼來到了床邊，他碰了碰塞爾吉奧的手臂。  
  
“我做了早餐，下來吃吧。”  
  
“天啊，我快餓昏了。”塞爾吉奧立刻從床上爬了起來。  
  
“你為什麼不先去找東西吃？”  
  
“那這裡不是你的地方嘛，我不好意思去亂翻...”  
  
“沒關係，我不介意。”費爾南多笑著說，然後拉著青年一起下樓。  
  
是啊，這怎麼會介意呢，如果是趴在我身上亂翻就更好了，他心想。  
  
在吃過早飯後，費爾南多說他還有一些跟幫派有關的事情需要去處理，想讓塞爾吉奧過一會兒再陪他出門一趟。  
  
“原來你們兩家人經常都要開會...”塞爾吉奧在即將出發時好奇地問，費爾南多聳了聳肩，發動了汽車。  
  
“但我經常缺席，要是這次我再不去，別人會說我不給面子，沒辦法了，只能過去露個臉吧。”  
  
“那杰拉德也會來嗎？”  
  
“不會吧，他很忙的，怎麼了，你想見他？”  
  
“難道你不想見他嗎？”  
  
費爾南多沒有回應。  
  
兩人去了開會的地點，那是其中一個高層人物的大宅，很多人都已經到了。  
  
“喲，好久不見。”  
  
“托雷斯？真難得，終於見到你來了...”  
  
費爾南多微笑，點了點頭，靦腆地跟旁人打起了招呼，他選擇在一個角落裡坐下，塞爾吉奧作為他的保鏢走過來站到了他的身旁。  
  
僕人將一杯熱茶放在金髮男人的面前，他道了謝，然後接過茶杯，輕輕地往杯裡吹氣。  
  
“哇，好多人啊...”塞爾吉奧彎低了腰，把嘴唇貼在了費爾南多的耳邊，“我有點怕。”  
  
“為什麼？”費爾南多抿了一口熱茶，笑著問道，他轉過去，抬起下巴，故意再湊上前去。  
  
塞爾吉奧顯得很錯愕，兩人四目相對，周圍的人事似乎再也不能打擾到他們，金髮男人的雙眼帶著溫柔與笑意，茶杯裡的熱氣飄到了塞爾吉奧的臉上。  
  
“沒有，我只是有點緊張。”塞爾吉奧站直了，他搖了搖頭，假裝鎮定，真希望剛才那一幕沒被人看到，要不然傳到杰拉德那裡，他有十條命也抵不了。  
  
不過這裡那麼多人，可真的說不准...  
  
突然有人走了過來，坐在了費爾南多的旁邊，把他摟了過來，費爾南多推開他，忽略了男人的毛手毛腳，把茶杯放在桌上，抱著雙臂，面無表情地等待會議的開始。  
  
“你好久才肯過來一趟，我都想死你了。”男人的手肘撐在沙發邊上，帶著笑意，伸手去撩美人的髮絲。  
  
費爾南多不動聲色地躲開了男人的觸碰，不過對方不依不饒，只要費爾南多一挪開，他便馬上靠近過去，到最後幾乎要把費爾南多逼到去牆角。  
  
“嘿，我剛在瓦倫西亞新買了一幢別墅，要不週末我們一起去度假吧。”  
  
“沒興趣。”  
  
費爾南多說完剛想站起來，無奈卻被男人抓住了手腕，把他拉了回來，不想再讓他逃走，男人索性把他摟了過來，費爾南多把頭偏向一側，沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，在旁邊的塞爾吉奧只能當一個旁觀者，他急切地想要做些什麼，他說了幾句話，但是坐在沙發上的兩人可沒有空搭理他。  
  
男人嫌塞爾吉奧礙事，便拉了費爾南多上樓，本來費爾南多不願意去，但是一聽男人說有情報可以說給他聽，於是金髮美人便答應了，兩人在二樓走廊裡繼續聊天。  
  
“有什麼情報？快說。”費爾南多雙手抱胸，一臉不耐煩。  
  
“你陪我去玩，我就跟你說，反正杰拉德也不在，你就陪我一趟吧，不會被他發現的。”男人的嘴唇貼在他的耳邊，“真可憐，跟他在一起肯定很無趣吧，他多久沒理你了？”  
  
“你週末不是要去倫敦？那幫德國人不是約了你去見面嗎？”費爾南多突然不再那麼冷漠了，他靠過去，朝對方眨了眨眼睛，“你們這次要談什麼？我聽史蒂文說你經常都要趕過去見他們。”  
  
“你別在我面前提起公事了。”男人鬆開了手，翻了一個白眼，“半個月前才跟他們在柏林見過面，現在又要再來一次，煩死我了”  
  
“這次好像讓你很頭痛啊，如果換作是史蒂文去負責的話，說不定很快就能談妥了。”費爾南多微笑，果不其然，他在話音剛落時就能看見男人臉上的氣憤，他知道該如何讓對方感到生氣。  
  
“嘖，他可幫不上什麼忙，你就別在我面前提他有多好了，我聽著難受。”男人翻了一個白眼，他沒好氣地瞄了金髮青年一眼，“我好歹也是你們家族的人啊，你應該要站在我這一邊啊...”  
  
費爾南多面對男人的抱怨只露出了一個微笑，沒有多作回應，男人對他的生疏無情也早已見慣不怪。  
  
突然大門敞開，一個年輕人走了進來，好多人一見到他都上前與其交談，一時半刻便更熱鬧了。  
  
費爾南多想下樓，他站在樓梯上，他剛好能看到這位客人，好奇地向男人詢問了客人的身份。  
  
“哼，他最近在幫派裡可出名了，那幫德國人就是他給我們介紹的...”特里跟在他的身後，兩人停了下來，在樓下的人並不會特別注意到他們。  
  
“啊，我好像認得他了，他以前好像是幫你做事的...”  
  
“是啊，他現在都踩到我的頭上了，這個臭屁孩，我出來混的時候他還在吃奶呢...”  
  
“那幫德國人是什麼來歷啊？”  
  
“查了好幾遍，沒什麼奇怪的，不過他們是真的煩，提太多要求了，關於合約方面的細節都已經研究過好幾遍...”  
  
“要不我幫你？”  
  
“你是看不起我？”  
  
“啊，當然不是，特里，我只是擔心你啊，”費爾南多連忙否認，擺出跟平時不同的姿態，還拋了幾個媚眼過去，故意把話說得曖昧又溫柔，說白了就是在裝腔作勢吧，“把事情弄好了，我們之後才有更多的時間見面啊，我其實也好想和你去度假...”  
  
“現在也可以去...”特里笑著說，悄然搭上了美人的手，重新把費爾南多抱在懷裡，他盯上了對方的嘴唇，“待會兒有空嗎？”  
  
“別這樣，樓下有人。”眼看快要被猛虎吞入口中了，費爾南多試圖推開特里的手，但是特里根本不想放過他。  
  
“這裡的人都知道我喜歡你...”特里壓低了嗓音。  
  
“費爾南多！你要不要喝果汁？”塞爾吉奧不知道從什麼時候跑了上來，手裡還拿著一杯果汁，特里覺得沒勁，撇了撇嘴，放開了費爾南多。  
  
“我先下去了，至於關於德國人的事，我會去查的。”費爾南多拍了拍特里的肩膀，笑著說道，說完便拉著跟塞爾吉奧走下去了。  
  
“謝謝你，剛才快要嚇死我了。”費爾南多挽起了塞爾吉奧的手，兩人一起站在客廳的角落裡。  
  
“沒事，但他到底是什麼人啊？”  
  
“為我家族效力的人，但我們不算熟。”費爾南多接過了果汁，咬著吸管喝了一口，“你可別誤會了。”  
  
“你剛才怎麼可以當著這麼多人的面跟他調情啊？”塞爾吉奧皺眉，咬了咬牙，雖然說的話不好聽，但還是要去勸一勸的，“萬一被杰拉德知道了，那怎麼辦？”  
  
“我沒有啊，我只對你有興趣。”  
  
“哎呀，你瞎說什麼呢...”塞爾吉奧覺得他在拿自己開玩笑，也就沒把美人的眼神和表情放在心上。  
  
“你生氣了？”費爾南多低聲地問道，湊上前，整個人都靠在了塞爾吉奧的身上，往棕髮男人的耳邊吹氣，還伸手去弄他的頭髮，棕色的髮絲與他的手指互相纏繞，他抬起眼，“嗯？怎麼不說話了？”  
  
“別這樣，這裡好多人呢，別鬧了。”塞爾吉奧慌張地向四處張望，生怕有人看到了杰拉德的小情人正趴在他的懷裡，他不喜歡開這種玩笑。  
  
費爾南多的雀斑不知不覺地被染上了一層紅暈，不知道的還以為他剛才跟的是酒而不是果汁，他硬了，他的耐性也已經到了極限，如果不是這裡還有別人的話，那他早就伸手進去男人的衣服底下到處亂摸了。  
  
“你坐吧...”塞爾吉奧留意到旁邊有一張椅子，輕輕地推了美人一把。  
  
“你坐，你也站好久了。”費爾南多把塞爾吉奧推了過去，看著美人的眼神，塞爾吉奧不敢反駁，而且他的確是有點累，於是便順了對方的意思，乖乖地坐了下來。  
  
例會很快就要開始了，塞爾吉奧的心情也突然緊張了起來，他從來都沒有參加過這種會議，當然啦，他一直在幫派裡都混不上去，要不是費爾南多，他怎麼能有資格過來湊這個熱鬧呢？  
  
“要不還是給你坐吧...”塞爾吉奧覺得尷尬，哪有人像他這樣當保鏢啊，自己舒舒服服地坐著，老闆站在他旁邊。  
  
“好啊，要不我坐在你大腿上？”費爾南多摸了摸他的頭髮，笑了起來，他看到了塞爾吉奧的錯愕，意識到是自己把他給嚇著了，便連忙補上一句：“沒事，我站著就好，你坐吧，不用管我。”  
  
“你們以前開會一般都會說些什麼？”在開會開到一半時，塞爾吉奧忽然問。  
  
費爾南多在喝果汁，他早就心不在焉很久了，他在看手機，他瞄了瞄前方。  
  
“說廢話，都是在演戲和攀比。”費爾南多聳了聳肩，他咬著吸管，又喝了一口果汁，“我不喜歡聽他們說話。”  
  
“可是...你好歹也是幫派成員之一。”  
  
“要不是我爸以前是黑手黨老大，我才不要混這趟渾水呢，煩死了，”費爾南多抬起頭，盯著塞爾吉奧的眼睛，就跟他第一次見到的那樣，青年的雙眼明亮又清澈，還有那兩片唇瓣，柔軟紅潤，真想一口咬上去，手背順著青年的輪廓輕柔地撫摸，“我不喜歡浪費時間，所以我只關注我感興趣的東西...”  
  
*  
塞爾吉奧在吃薯片，他坐在地毯上，百無聊賴地看肥皂劇，他當然沒有忘記自己來到這裡的原因，他可是費爾南多的貼身保鏢，雖然到了現在，他還是沒有顯示出自己的用處來。  
  
放在一旁的手機忽然響了起來，塞爾吉奧放下了手裡的薯片，他看到了來電顯示，那是費爾南多打來的電話，真奇怪，費爾南多現在不是正在樓上洗澡嗎？  
  
“我忘了帶浴巾，你能不能幫我拿過來？”  
  
塞爾吉奧愣了一下，應了一聲，費爾南多聽了後便匆匆地掛了電話，塞爾吉奧先去廚房洗手，後來就上樓去幫費爾南多拿浴巾了。  
  
他從來沒有進過費爾南多的房間，他推開了房門，走了進去，金髮男人的房間很整潔，裡面都被打掃得很乾淨，這很符合他一向愛乾淨的性子，之前塞爾吉奧見他把從外面買來的零食都統一放在一個大箱子裡，不會把它們隨處擺放。  
  
費爾南多的浴巾掛在房裡的一把椅子上，塞爾吉奧不需要花太多時間就能找到，他拿起浴巾，離開了費爾南多的臥室。  
  
這幢別墅裡有兩間浴室，其中一間浴室有一個按摩浴缸，台面是大理石，正方形的，白色的圓形浴缸就被鑲嵌在裡面，其實塞爾吉奧很想去泡一次，但是畢竟這是別人家裡，不太好意思開口，他擔心費爾南多會有點潔癖，不願意別人跟他共用同一個浴缸，畢竟費爾南多真的很愛乾淨。  
  
他打算先去這間浴室裡看一下，他沒猜錯，費爾南多果然就在這間浴室裡洗澡，他敲了敲門。  
  
“你進來吧。”費爾南多的聲音從裡面傳出，他這時正趴在浴缸邊的大理石台面，玩弄著手臂上的白色泡沫，門外的人遲遲卻不作回應，也不肯進來，“我和你都是男人，你怕個屁？”  
  
塞爾吉奧推開了門，把雙眼瞇起來，緊張又不安地拿著浴巾走了進去，他可不想看到什麼香豔的畫面——呸！在裡面洗澡的可是一個男人，能有多香豔呢，又不是他平常喜歡的波霸美女，不過不管對方是男還是女的，隨便去看別人的裸體也是一種沒禮貌的行為，所以他打算把浴巾遞上去後就馬上離開。  
  
白色浴簾把兩人隔開，也是因為這道浴簾的存在，塞爾吉奧才敢睜大眼睛，他伸手把浴巾遞了過去。  
  
“你再等等，我還沒洗完。”費爾南多說。  
  
“那我在外面等你？”  
  
“不要，你在這裡陪我聊天吧，”費爾南多把腦袋枕在手臂上，金色的發尾上都是泡沫，他看向浴簾上的那道身影，“一個人洗澡好無聊啊...”  
  
“但洗澡不都是一個人洗的嗎？”塞爾吉奧脫口而出，要不是他們之間隔了一道浴簾，那他應該可以看到費爾南多剛翻了一個白眼。  
  
真的撩不動，太難撩了，但還是要堅持下去的...  
  
“是啊，所以我不是想找你跟我一起洗嗎？”費爾南多臉上的雀斑在一剎那閃過了一絲羞澀。  
  
“我比較喜歡單獨洗。”塞爾吉奧笑著說，他又以為費爾南多是在跟他開玩笑，“那我先出去，你洗好再叫我...”  
  
費爾南多急了起來，一把拉開了浴簾，美人出浴的畫面都被塞爾吉奧看在了眼裡，臉上的雀斑被沾染了些許泡沫，兩塊鎖骨上都是一些零零散散的泡沫，手臂上的紋身被泡沫和水珠纏繞。  
  
“你就不可以跟我多待一會兒嗎？”費爾南多有點惱怒，明明都已經撩得那麼明顯了，那些露骨又肉麻的話也都說出口了，但是塞爾吉奧就好像永遠都跟他處於不同的頻道，真想把他按在浴缸裡喝水！  
  
“可是你在洗澡...”塞爾吉奧移開了視線，儘管在他眼裡，費爾南多不是一個美麗性感的女人，但是再看多幾眼，他還是會覺得害羞的，起碼那張臉蛋也算是符合他的審美啊。  
  
“萬一有人來偷襲我怎麼辦？有你在，陪我聊天，我就不會那麼怕了。”費爾南多眨了眨眼，表情純真無害，要不是塞爾吉奧親眼看過他跟別人打架，那他就真的相信費爾南多的話了。  
  
“那你想聊什麼？”塞爾吉奧把浴簾拉上，它又成為了隔開他們的一道牆，嗯，還是這樣更舒服，也不會尷尬。  
  
聊個屁，我又不是真的單純想和你聊天！  
  
“對了，我妹妹好像很喜歡你。”塞爾吉奧挑了挑眉，他下午跟瑪麗亞通過電話，兩人聊了一陣子，瑪麗亞把在淩晨時分跟費爾南多見面的事都說給他聽了。  
  
“是嗎？”費爾南多想起了那個女孩，“她跟你長得不太像，她似乎比較內向。”  
  
“如果你不是已經有了喜歡的人，我就想撮合你倆啦！”塞爾吉奧笑著說，“真的太可惜了。”  
  
塞爾吉奧打開了話題，費爾南多偶爾也會給予回應，後來他實在是受不了兩人之間要隔著浴簾，於是他便拉開了浴簾，即使塞爾吉奧為了避嫌而馬上轉身背對著他，但當他把隔牆打破後，他還是覺得自己的心情好了一點。  
  
費爾南多抱著雙腿，心裡鬱悶得很，盯著男人的背影，一言不發，只有塞爾吉奧一直在說。  
  
“費爾南多？”許久都沒得到回應，塞爾吉奧忍不住就喊了一聲。  
  
“繼續說，我在聽。”費爾南多把怒氣壓在了心底。  
  
浴缸裡的水漸漸的就不再暖和了，費爾南多便放了浴缸裡的水，流水聲源源不絕，過不了多久，整個浴缸裡的水都消失不見了，只剩下了一些零散的泡沫，他打開花灑，站起來，花灑的水聲暫時掩蓋了塞爾吉奧的聲音。  
  
直到費爾南多徹底清洗完之後，塞爾吉奧才把浴巾遞過去，但還是用背脊朝向金髮男人，他可不敢轉頭看過去。  
  
費爾南多走出來，拿起被掛在一旁的浴巾，憤憤不平地看了男人的背影一眼，然後開始用浴巾來擦拭身體。  
  
“不用了，我現在才想起來，原來我有帶浴巾過來。”他悶悶不樂地拒絕了塞爾吉奧的好意，穿上浴袍，綁好腰帶，拿好那台被放入防水袋的手機，繞過棕髮男人，走出浴室。  
  
“你又不早說，我還站了那麼久！”塞爾吉奧追了過去，他把手裡的浴巾還給費爾南多，然後就下樓了。  
  
可憐的薯片，我來了！久等了！  
  
塞爾吉奧一直看電視看到深夜，過了很久，費爾南多才從臥室裡出來，換了一件上衣和短褲，他在廚房裡找到一瓶紅酒，那是特里在前不久時送給他的一份禮物。  
  
他拿著紅酒，還有酒杯，來到了塞爾吉奧的旁邊，跟他坐到了一起，塞爾吉奧似乎對那套節目非常有興趣，看得連眼睛都不眨的，費爾南多開了那瓶紅酒，往酒杯裡倒了一點。  
  
“有那麼好看嗎？”費爾南多疑惑地看向螢幕。  
  
“喔，還行吧。”  
  
費爾南多抿了一口杯裡的紅酒，他咬著杯緣，悄悄地打量起旁邊的男人，塞爾吉奧正全神貫注地看電視，也就沒有留意到他向自己投來的目光。  
  
他歎息。  
  
塞爾吉奧以為他是因為看不懂劇情發展才會顯得那樣沮喪，所以體貼入微的他開始為費爾南多科普了起來。  
  
他輕輕地搖晃著酒杯，唉，真無聊。  
  
“你要不要喝一點？”  
  
“啊，可以嗎？那我去拿多一個酒杯。”當他正想離去時卻被拉住。  
  
“不用這麼麻煩...”費爾南多笑著說，他看了看杯裡的紅酒，他舉起手，把杯裡的酒液含在嘴裡，抬起眼，拉過塞爾吉奧的衣領，把嘴唇貼了上去。  
  
兩人的唇瓣貼在一起，費爾南多摟過男人的腰，他決不會讓懷裡的獵物試圖逃走，嘴裡含著的紅酒只能喂進去一點，因為塞爾吉奧沒有張開嘴巴，其餘的紅酒都滑落到嘴邊。  
  
美人伸出舌頭，吻住了那些暗紅色的酒液，它們在男人臉上經過的地方都被舔了一遍，舔完了再親，酥酥麻麻的感覺就像一串繩子，綁住了塞爾吉奧的手腳，抽走了他的力氣，讓他暫時無法活動，只能像一只受了驚的小鳥，無力地靠在美人的懷裡。  
  
他的手指插在了男人的髮間，用溫熱的舌尖撬開了對方的嘴唇，後來順勢爬了起來，坐在了男人的大腿上，塞爾吉奧被禁錮在他的懷裡，他想推開費爾南多，可是費爾南多整個人都壓在了他的腿上，還吻得那麼起勁，別說使不出力氣了，他現在都快要斷氣了。  
  
吻了一會兒，費爾南多感覺到懷裡的人稍微安份了些，於是便停止了激烈的索取，速度開始減慢，漸漸地沒有像一開始那樣急速又魯莽了，他含住了男人的嘴唇，咬了一下，以舌尖輕柔地掠過。  
  
金髮美人抬起了頭，停止了親吻，男人喘著氣，眼睛睜得大大的，滿臉錯愕。  
  
“這酒好喝嗎？”費爾南多的雀斑都紅了，他抿了抿嘴，抱住塞爾吉奧的脖子，他們的鼻尖幾乎要撞在一起。  
  
雖然他是主動的一方，但是這些明顯都是他不常做的事，做起來實在會覺得難為情，不過他的目的已經達到了，青年的唇瓣就像蜜糖一樣，讓他根本停不下來。  
  
他的雙手開始在塞爾吉奧的身上遊走，後者的睡衣鈕扣被解開了好幾個，他的手再往下走。  
  
塞爾吉奧忍不住喊了一聲，懷裡的美人笑了起來，含住了他的耳垂。  
  
“你硬了...”  
  
塞爾吉奧被他這麼一說，窘迫得很，他想挖個坑，然後將自己就地活埋。  
  
“你是喜歡我的。”費爾南多抬起了男人的下巴，他那柔情似水的目光在塞爾吉奧的臉上流連，“之前我不是說過要幫你介紹對象嗎？那你看我行不行？”  
  
塞爾吉奧愣住了。  
  
他們的嘴唇很快又再次貼在一起，這次塞爾吉奧要主動得多，費爾南多不斷去摸他的敏感部位，成功地撩起了他的欲火。  
  
美人乖巧地靠在懷裡，嘴唇又軟又溫暖，沐浴露的香氣從他的脖子上悄然地飄到了男人的鼻腔裡，他發現自己好像並不抗拒美人的擁抱和親吻，壓在心底的欲火與快感慢慢地浮現出來，逐漸壓垮了他的理智和道德觀，他忘了費爾南多是杰拉德的情人，也忘了自己的身分。  
  
費爾南多轉身過去把那瓶紅酒拿過來，直接灌了一口，然後又吻了上去，這次塞爾吉奧有打開嘴巴，酒液並沒有從嘴角滑下來，費爾南多帶著笑意跟他擁吻。  
  
塞爾吉奧開始撫摸他的頭髮，費爾南多把紅酒放好，兩人的衣服早已淩亂不堪，美人的衣領歪向一側，費爾南多摸了摸男人的性器，帶著溫柔又甜蜜的笑容，向男人發出了求歡的邀請。  
  
受不了，這怎麼受得了，塞爾吉奧一下子把他推翻在地，兩人躺在地毯上，他在撫摸美人的大腿，費爾南多抱著他，把好幾個吻都落在了他的嘴唇上，塞爾吉奧咬住了他的嘴唇，握住了他的臉頰，費爾南多張開了嘴，兩人的舌頭又再次交纏起來。  
  
兩人的唇間充斥著紅酒的氣味，那是情欲漸起的氣息。  
  
他摸到了費爾南多的性器，美人呻吟了一聲。  
  
塞爾吉奧停下來了，他愣住了，抬起頭，美人的嘴邊沾上了一抹暗紅色。  
  
他及時找回了理智，他從美人身上爬起來，費爾南多拉住他的褲腳，可是也勾不住男人的心，那顆心正在被火燒，道德和良知侵蝕了他的欲望，他狼狽地跑回房間，試圖來逃避自己所犯下的錯誤。  
  
費爾南多坐在地毯上，擦了擦嘴巴，唇瓣被咬得又紅又腫，他把衣領拉好，喝了一口酒，被情欲圍繞的雀斑重新快活了起來，再也不像以往那樣死氣沉沉。  
  
他站起來去找塞爾吉奧，敲了敲門，推開了房門，他的舉動讓塞爾吉奧感到不知所措，後者連忙從床上爬起來。  
  
“我真的很抱歉，我...我...”他欲言又止，始終不敢與面前的美人對視。  
  
費爾南多笑了起來，嘴邊的一抹笑意增添了一絲情欲的氣息，他向後退，房門被關上，他鎖了門，他靠在門板上，曖昧的目光投向男人的背影。  
  
“你要幹嘛？”塞爾吉奧聽到了鎖門的聲音，他有點慌張，但內心深處卻有一把聲音飄到了他的耳邊，試圖勾引他再次點燃起情欲之火。  
  
費爾南多的笑意越漸越濃，把身上的T恤脫了下來，嚇得塞爾吉奧連忙轉身，衣褲脫落的聲響是來自惡魔的邀請，從身上脫下來的衣服被他一腳踢到去塞爾吉奧的腳邊，他再一次向男人發出了邀請，後者的呼吸開始變得急促。  
  
“我不想再浪費時間，我們直接步入正題吧。”  
  
金髮男人走了過去，從後面伸出雙臂抱著塞爾吉奧，抱得緊緊的，塞爾吉奧想扳開他的手，但那不是一件很容易的事。  
  
費爾南多吻了他的耳朵，還有臉頰，細碎的吻像雨珠般輕巧地掉落，塞爾吉奧覺得癢得要命，這怎麼受得了，身後的金髮尤物一直在抱住他，全身一絲不掛，還對他又親又舔的。  
  
費爾南多把他整個人都扳了過來，羞澀的吻落在棕髮青年的臉上，然後又吻到了嘴唇，塞爾吉奧就像一具沒有靈魂的木偶，只能默然地接受一切。  
  
費爾南多握住了他的手，讓男人的手掌跟自己的臂部接觸，溫熱的手掌包裹著光滑的皮膚，塞爾吉奧嚇得打了一個激靈，費爾南多按住了他的手，不讓他離開。  
  
“你不喜歡我嗎？”費爾南多低頭，他害羞了，在喜歡的人面前赤身裸體還是需要勇氣的，他這刻還真的覺得自己不要臉，他脫衣解帶去勾引男人，而且重要的是對方好像對他不太感興趣，“我都這樣了，你還一點反應都沒有...”  
  
“可是...你...”  
  
他的話還沒有說完就被美人封了嘴巴，費爾南多害怕他的答案不能令自己滿意，於是索性讓塞爾吉奧閉嘴，如果是拒絕他的求歡，那他寧願選擇無視，除了親情，他可從來沒有得不到的東西。  
  
塞爾吉奧在半推半就的情況下被脫了衣裳，他被推倒在床上，費爾南多一邊忙著撫摸男人的性器，一邊為男人送上親吻。  
  
操，不得不說這還真的挺爽。  
  
塞爾吉奧撐起上半身，按住了美人的頭，開始熱情地給予回吻，費爾南多被他吻得有點喘不過氣，他鬆開了握住性器的手，轉而去握住男人的手腕，示意他吻得慢點。  
  
他摟過了尤物的腰，伸出舌尖去舔那些雀斑，美人喘著氣，閉著眼睛，塞爾吉奧抬頭，看到了美人滿臉通紅，漂亮羞澀的雀斑泛著水光，性感柔軟的嘴唇被吻得又紅又腫。  
  
“怎麼了嗎？”費爾南多睜開了眼睛，困惑地看著他，又重新撫上了男人的性器。  
  
“沒有。”塞爾吉奧抿了抿嘴，他其實想說你長得真的很美，但是想說的話一溜到嘴邊就說不出來。  
  
費爾南多伸直了身子，他向後靠，手掌撐在床單上，另一只手還握住男人的性器，揉了幾下，塞爾吉奧差點就爽得喊了出來，金髮美人喘著氣，不耐煩地扭動了一下腰肢。  
  
早知如此，他在第一天就應該爬到塞爾吉奧的身上，就像現在這樣，拿著男人的肉棒去磨蹭自己的後穴，爽得要死，他連潤滑都不想弄了，真想讓塞爾吉奧馬上插進來，把他幹得欲仙欲死才能罷休。  
  
“南多，我們...不能這樣。”塞爾吉奧推開了美人，想讓對方鬆手， 他怎麼可以跟別人的男朋友在床上做這種事呢，費爾南多還陶醉在情欲中，在面對男人的拒絕時，他感到不耐煩。  
  
“但是你越來越硬了，”費爾南多嘲笑了起來，手上的力度又加大了一點，惹得身上的男人又爽得仰起頭來，“是啊，我們的確不能這樣，我應該要這樣才對。”  
  
握著男人的性器，對準自己的後穴，然後稍微壓低了身子，但因為太疼了，而且男人的肉棒又熱又硬的，所以他放棄把它完全沒入了在自己的體內，他夾緊屁股。  
  
塞爾吉奧摟住了他，他忘了自己現在應該要把懷裡的人推開，而不是像現在那樣，在費爾南多的身上摸來摸去的。  
  
費爾南多覺得好疼，他又撐了起來，拿出了男人的性器，他握住塞爾吉奧的下巴，他們的嘴唇互相碰撞在一起，他拿過塞爾吉奧的手，示意對方撫摸他的後穴。  
  
“怎麼了，你沒有經驗嗎？”費爾南多開始懷疑面前的人可能是一個青澀純真的小天使，“沒關係，我也沒有什麼經驗。”  
  
“你不是有男朋友？”塞爾吉奧開始摸索，一根手指插了進去，他不敢用力，費爾南多瞇起眼睛，舒服地靠在了男人的懷裡。  
  
“我和他可不搞這個，他不喜歡我。”費爾南多吻了他一下，呻吟聲從嘴邊溢出。  
  
插了一會兒，費爾南多閉著眼，皺著眉，拍了拍男人的手臂，讓他的手指離開自己的後穴，塞爾吉奧的指尖都是濕答答的。  
  
費爾南多咬著唇，一只手握緊了男人的性器，磨擦了幾下，另一只手搭在男人的肩膀，他坐了下來，肉棒沒入了濕潤的後穴裡。  
  
他緊緊地抱住了塞爾吉奧，下巴抵在男人的肩膀上，雙眼緊閉，掩住了嘴唇，臉上盡是高興幸福的色彩，他咬住手指，發出了含糊不清的叫聲。  
  
美人由上而下地擺動著，屁股撞在大腿上所發出的聲響充斥在兩人的耳邊，塞爾吉奧爽得都快要暈過去了，雙手緊握住了美人的屁股，費爾南多發出一聲驚歎，他感到既滿足又快樂。  
  
“啊，你好棒啊！”他沉沒在男人的臂彎裡，雜亂無章的吻落到了男人的肩膀和鎖骨上。  
  
塞爾吉奧撫上了美人的後背，費爾南多覺得不夠爽，於是便抬起頭，調整了姿勢，他向後靠，把雙腿張開扣住了男人的腰，然後開始扭動了起來。  
  
塞爾吉奧的手掌在美人的大腿上游走，後來又抱住了美人的屁股，他靠過去，吻住了費爾南多的乳尖。  
  
“啊...你別這樣，好癢...”費爾南多搖了搖頭，感受到了前所未有的快感，他伸出一只手拍了拍塞爾吉奧的頭，男人抬眼看了他一眼，他咬緊了嘴唇，表情看著似乎有些生氣。  
  
塞爾吉奧對美人的胸前又咬又親，美人的乳尖在不久之後就被咬得又紅又腫，費爾南多在他懷裡不耐煩地動了動，塞爾吉奧拍了拍他的屁股，吻上了美人的鼻尖。  
  
沾染了汗水的金髮粘在了臉上，汗珠從額前緩慢地滑落，費爾南多皺緊了眉，塞爾吉奧插得他爽得一句話都說不出，本來想讓塞爾吉奧別再折磨他的胸膛，但他一張開嘴就說不出口，呻吟和喘息從嘴邊溢出。  
  
“你裡面好濕...你夾得我好緊啊...”塞爾吉奧埋在他的髮間，吸了一口氣，嗯，他身上的味道真好聞，他咬了咬金髮男人的肩膀，耳邊傳來了一聲呻吟。  
  
他把費爾南多推倒在床上，金髮男人的兩條腿被他抱在了胸前，兩具肉體互相撞擊所發出的聲響源源不絕。  
  
費爾南多雙目失神，他曲起身子，他的確要被幹翻了，他仰起頭，看著白色的天花板，想起了以前那些孤單寂寞的夜晚，他哽咽了起來，因為塞爾吉奧插得他更深了。  
  
塞爾吉奧覺得這樣抱著美人的兩條腿真的很費力氣，於是他便松了手，爬上前，扶著美人的腰狠狠地抽插了起來，費爾南多張開雙腿，夾住了男人的腰。  
  
費爾南多靠在床頭，金髮淩亂地貼在臉上，他扶上了棕髮青年的手，後者在掐他的大腿，兩具軀體的交合處濕得不成樣子，汗水滑落掉在了床單上，本來整齊乾淨的床單變得皺巴巴的，還濕了一大片，其中一個角還翻了起來。  
  
“先停下來吧...我不行了...”金髮美人搖了搖頭，他閉著眼睛，湊上前吻了吻塞爾吉奧的嘴，“不行，你弄得我好疼...”  
  
但塞爾吉奧正在興頭上，他才不會乖乖地聽話，他還想著要換一個姿勢呢，他離開了費爾南多，站在床尾，金髮男人靠在床前休息，他喘著氣，擦了一把額前的汗珠。  
  
塞爾吉奧爬過去，一手握住了美人的腳裸，稍微用力一拉，把美人從床頭拉到去床尾，費爾南多趴在床上，他用手背遮蓋於眼前，塞爾吉奧想把他抱起來，費爾南多沒有理他，皺著眉頭，輕輕的踢了他一下。  
  
“這不是你想要的嗎？”  
  
他往美人的屁股上狠狠地拍了一下，光滑的皮膚瞬時泛起一層淺紅，他把費爾南多拉了起來，讓他站在自己的面前，費爾南多趴上前，曲起了腰，兩只手掌撐在柔軟的床鋪上。  
  
“啊！你就不能在插進去之前跟我說一聲嗎？”費爾南多咬著了手指，身上的痛楚與快感纏繞在一起，困住了他的理智，這刻，他只想享受在這一場美妙的情愛當中。  
  
做愛好爽，跟塞爾吉奧做愛更爽。  
  
塞爾吉奧的左腿跪在床上，單手扶住了美人的腰，每一次的抽插來得緩慢又深入，他摸了摸那頭柔軟閃耀的金髮，握住了美人的後頸。  
  
“你爽嗎？”  
  
“爽啊，你的屁股又大又翹，夾得我好緊，而且你還會叫床...”棕髮青年笑著說，他忘情地閉起了眼睛。  
  
“那你還是喜歡我的...是嗎？”費爾南多爽得叫床連連，他後來索性整個人都趴在床上，只翹起了屁股，任憑棕髮情人肆然索取在他身上的溫暖。  
  
“操你操得爽，但不代表我一定喜歡你，”塞爾吉奧取出性器，把身下的人給扳了過來，壓住了他，性器重新插了進去，他抱住美人，看見了對方眼裡的難過，他吻了吻金髮男人臉上的雀斑，“但是，我想我還是喜歡你的。”  
  
“真的嗎？”  
  
塞爾吉奧點了點頭，兩人重新親吻了起來，房裡又瞬時充斥了肉體的撞擊聲，床鋪都在晃動。  
  
費爾南多的欲望最終在男人的愛撫下得到了釋放，液體噴射在男人的小腹上，他幾乎要被情欲所淹沒，他抓緊了床單，咬著牙，承受著男人的撞擊。  
  
塞爾吉奧樂於在美人的胸前留下淺紅的印記，費爾南多抱住了他，他溫柔地摸了摸金髮男人的臉蛋，吻了吻他的金髮。  
  
費爾南多的眼眶泛紅，他用力地咬住嘴唇，嗚咽聲時不時會從他的嘴角溢出，塞爾吉奧埋在金髮男人的髮間，把對方圈緊在懷裡，抽插的速度逐漸加快——他要射了。  
  
“啊！好爽！你再快點！”費爾南多閉著眼，一臉愉悅。  
  
不久，在呻吟與叫床聲的伴隨下，他們一起到達了這場床事中最美好的階段。  
  
塞爾吉奧累得沒有力氣說話了，只能趴在男人的身上喘著氣，費爾南多咬著手指，眉間都是快樂的色彩，他顯然還在回味，腳掌在男人的臀部蹭了蹭。  
  
過了一會兒，塞爾吉奧才爬了起來，他坐在床沿，房間又回復了平靜，他看向窗外，原來他們搞了那麼久，天邊都泛著光了，似乎很快就要日出了。  
  
費爾南多還趴在那兒，白色的液體順著他的腿間緩緩地滲出，沾濕了床單，塞爾吉奧看著他，看向自己精心炮製的傑作，他摸了摸在床上的那一灘水漬。  
  
他和費爾南多做愛了，真的莫名其妙，他到底怎麼了，像著了魔一樣抱著他在床上翻雲覆雨，從深夜搞到了天亮。  
  
“你真厲害，好舒服，我真的好喜歡你...”費爾南多睜開了眼睛，艱難地從床上坐了起來，向塞爾吉奧爬了過去，靠在他懷裡。  
  
塞爾吉奧從香甜的美夢一下子跳到了現實中，懷裡的美人在舔他的耳垂，但他不再像剛才那樣享受了，這一切都結束了，他終於撿回了剛才被他拋在腦後的理智。  
  
“我死定了...”


	5. 關於年少輕狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could be beautiful  
> Get drunk on the good life  
> I'll take you to paradise  
> Say you'll never let me go 
> 
> [本章BGM: The Chainsmokers - Roses ft. ROZES]  
> *有水托車= 注意避雷 慎入*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (床上水托/床下托水)  
> 仍然有伏筆  
> 有小驚喜但寫得很隱晦  
> PS:下章CK出場

塞爾吉奧喘著氣，他靠在床前，仰起頭發出了微不可聞的呻吟，胸前紅了一大片，兩個乳頭泛著水光，他緊握住被子的一角，被子只蓋到他的膝蓋，指尖碰到了一縷金髮。  
  
他爽得要命，終於在一聲呻吟中發洩了積累已久的欲望，在他腿間趴著的美人終於從被子裡探出頭來。  
  
費爾南多把金髮挽到耳後，爬了過去，他把男人的欲望都含在嘴裡，撫上了男人的臉頰。  
  
塞爾吉奧難以置信地看著他一口氣把嘴裡的東西都吞了下去，他閉上眼睛，咬住了紅潤柔軟的唇瓣，然後伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴角，他不想放過那些從嘴邊溢出的白色液體。  
  
塞爾吉奧其實一開始是想叫他吐出來，真的，這真的很難為情，他垂下眼，他知道自己現在說什麼都沒有用了。  
  
“要是你喜歡，我每天都可以這樣對你...”費爾南多笑了起來，他抿了抿嘴，男人的氣味還在嘴裡飄蕩，真是一次美妙的體驗，“謝謝你，我也爽到了。”  
  
塞爾吉奧別開頭，咬住唇，很明顯，他是害羞了，但他跟美人翻雲覆雨時可沒有害羞，自從在兩天前嘗到了禁果之後，他們就搞在一起了。  
  
他昨天幾乎都是躺在沙發上度過的，他那時抱著費爾南多的腰，把美人插得都爽死了，抱起他的大腿，趴下去就是連吻帶咬的，親了好久又忽然挺身把性器重新插入，費爾南多在他身下喘氣，叫床聲連綿不斷，兩人搞了一整個下午。  
  
那時的他可沒有害羞哦，拼命纏住美人不讓他走，硬是要了兩三次才肯甘休。  
  
他們從沙發滾到了地上，塞爾吉奧到現在還記得那時的情形，費爾南多躺在地毯上，喘著氣，整個屁股都紅了，雙腿之間滿布紅印——都是這兩天累積下來的戰積。  
  
兩人的額頭貼在一起，雀斑美人伸出手指，戳了戳男人的臉頰，他可以清楚地看到青年的睫毛，青年眨動了眼睛，不說話，也不與人對視。  
  
“我先去洗漱，然後再給你做早餐。”  
  
費爾南多下了床，塞爾吉奧盯著他的裸體，美人身上的吻痕都在提醒他們在昨天到底有多瘋狂，費爾南多撿起掉在床邊的一件浴袍，他穿上了，系好腰帶，穿上拖鞋就離開了。  
  
塞爾吉奧把手掌蓋於眼前，他懊惱不已，但是他真的無法忍受對費爾南多的引誘不作回應，他並不討厭與費爾南多上床，他非常享受，有時候甚至還不想停下來，他想永遠陶醉在美人的懷裡。  
  
清晨的陽光已經到來了，又是全新的一天了，塞爾吉奧躺在床上，他非常難受，自從他跟費爾南多上床了之後，他就開始疑神疑鬼了，他是在馬戲團裡表演走鋼索的演員，一定要小心翼翼的，要是不慎走神了，就會摔得粉身碎骨了。  
  
他跟黑手黨老大的情人有染，每天都鬼混在一起，雖然很爽，畢竟費爾南多總是很容易就能讓他嗨起來，爽倒是其次，重要的是他把自己的命都搭上了，這真的不應該。  
  
太愚蠢了，要是有用大腦思考的人隨便一想也知道跟費爾南多上床是一件蠢事，但是當他被美人勾到懷裡與其熱吻時，他才發現原來在美人面前，理性思維是最多餘的東西，原始欲望已經率先把控了他的一切。  
  
他躺在床上平伏心情，過了一會兒才下床，他拿起浴巾和衣服，他去了第二間浴室，這裡沒有按摩浴缸，只能站著洗，面積相對要小一點，他脫了衣服，走進了淋浴區，關上玻璃門，開始享受他的淋浴時光。  
  
過了一陣子，費爾南多忽然闖了進來，兩人都嚇了一跳，塞爾吉奧還不小心松了手，花灑都掉在了地上，從花灑噴出的水都射到了他的臉上，他罵了一聲，眼睛沒法睜開，他試圖去摸花灑的開關，幸好，他最後還是順利地把花灑關了，他撿起花灑，抹了抹臉。  
  
“我不知道你在這裡，我很抱歉，”費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，他靠在門邊，抱著雙臂，棕髮男人的狼狽模樣讓他眉開眼笑，“你怕什麼，我又不會吃了你...”  
  
該死的玻璃門，因為上面沒被封頂，不算是一個完全密閉的空間，他還是能聽見費爾南多的取笑，這真的好尷尬，他一時之間不知道要怎樣才能讓對方不去看他的裸體。  
  
雖然早就被看過了，也被摸過和親過了，這連他最敏感的部位也被費爾南多舔過了。  
  
但是，他真的很不習慣有人在旁邊看著他洗澡！  
  
塞爾吉奧看著他一副要走進來的架勢，再也顧不得什麼面子了，他拉開玻璃門，探出頭來，水珠沾在了嘴邊，他撇了撇嘴，連忙勸阻道：“你不要鬧，去另一間，我在洗澡，你要上廁所可以去另一間，你在這裡，叫我怎麼洗？”  
  
費爾南多瞄到了他的下半身，看那大腿上的肌肉！真是妙啊！要不是擔心鍋裡的早飯會糊，他早就脫光跑進去跟塞爾吉奧洗澡了，他聳了聳肩，轉身關門離開。  
  
當塞爾吉奧洗完澡後，費爾南多也弄好了早餐，這次他沒有煮咖啡，反而倒了兩杯蘋果汁。  
  
“對了，我們晚上出去吃飯吧，”費爾南多笑著說，雙手托著下巴，“你不是說想吃牛扒？”  
  
塞爾吉奧在喝蘋果汁，面對費爾南多的詢問，他只是點了點頭，隨便吧，晚上吃什麼都好，他現在只想吃完飯回去再睡一會兒，這兩天一直在跟費爾南多親熱，他都快累死了。  
  
費爾南多躺在他懷裡時就像是一條性感神秘的毒蛇，死死地纏住他，用尖牙咬破他的脖子，毒液從傷口滲入體內，使他中毒，令他上癮，讓他無時無刻都陷入了情愛之中。  
  
費爾南多看向男人的眼神熾熱又曖味，自從他們發生了關係的那天，費爾南多就不再試圖掩飾了他對塞爾吉奧的喜愛了，那雙巧克力色的眼睛經常對棕髮男人露出溫柔又憐愛的目光。  
  
“為什麼你一定要看著我吃東西呢？”塞爾吉奧終於忍不住了，他不習慣，這就好像一直被人監視著自己的一舉一動。  
  
“我只是覺得你挺可愛的，就像你之前喂過的那只貓一樣。”  
  
“你怎麼知道我喂過貓？”塞爾吉奧愕然地看著對方，他想起了那只小貓。  
  
小貓是公寓附近一間餐館的老闆養的，住在附近的人都知道牠，牠可是餐館的吉祥物呢，有時候小貓會從餐館溜出來，塞爾吉奧偶爾會去跟牠玩。  
  
“你有什麼事是我不知道的呢？”費爾南多聳肩，露出了一個意味深長的微笑，“連你今天穿什麼內褲，我都知道...”  
  
“是啊，”塞爾吉奧翻了一個白眼，“你現在裡面什麼都沒穿，我也知道。”  
  
“我不穿都是因為你。”費爾南多低頭看了一眼自己身上穿著的浴袍。  
  
雖然費爾南多經常看著塞爾吉奧吃東西，但是前者的吃飯速度顯然要更快些，費爾南多很快就吃完了，他拿起喝了一半的蘋果汁，走過去，坐到了塞爾吉奧的腿上，後者下意識地抱了抱他。  
  
“那我們吃完早餐之後...你打算...做什麼呢？”費爾南多的手指掠過塞爾吉奧的衣領和胸口，他笑了笑，臉上的小雀斑都害羞了。  
  
“睡覺啊，難道你不困嗎？”塞爾吉奧放下了刀叉，把美人圈在懷裡，他的嘴唇貼在耳邊，吻了吻那頭金髮，當然他不會放過美人的耳朵，“今天先休息一下吧，你不累嗎，嗯？”  
  
費爾南多點了點頭，對他笑了笑，臉上的笑意夾雜了羞澀，他又想起了昨天下午跟塞爾吉奧在沙發上纏綿的情形，他低著頭，看著手上的杯子，睫毛在眼底落下淺淺的陰影，浴袍的衣領敞開，鎖骨和脖子上都是曖昧的印記。  
  
塞爾吉奧看到美人這副模樣，他是真的受不了，他握住費爾南多的下巴，讓他轉過來看向自己，他低頭一口咬住了美人的嘴唇，把懷中的人吻得喘不了氣時才肯停下。  
  
費爾南多臉色潮紅，他喝了一口果汁，吻住了塞爾吉奧。  
  
操，又用這招！  
  
接吻結束，金髮青年挽起情人的脖子，挑了挑眉，笑得很高興，他低聲問：“是紅酒好喝還是這個好喝？”  
  
“別鬧，你先去睡吧，”塞爾吉奧輕輕地掐了一下他的腰，拿走了費爾南多手上的杯子，”我幫你洗碗。“  
  
“那你洗完了會過來找我嗎，我想跟你上床。”  
  
塞爾吉奧再次吻住了他，在他臨走前，塞爾吉奧還往他的屁股上抓了一把，費爾南多吃痛地叫了一聲，轉過來拍掉了男人的手。  
  
“我的美人真騷，碰一下就馬上爽得叫床了...”  
  
費爾南多那低眉垂眼的模樣在對方看來真是性感，就跟昨天在沙發上的表情一模一樣，真他媽想撲過去搞他，他的手又摸了上去，揉了幾下才肯讓費爾南多回去。  
  
當塞爾吉奧洗完碗後，他就去找費爾南多，他是在自己的臥室裡找到人的，費爾南多換了一套睡衣，那件白色的浴袍早就被他扔得洗衣籃裡了，他躺在被窩裡，雙眼緊閉，睡著了。  
  
昨天的確是累壞了，就算費爾南多沒有睡著，塞爾吉奧也不打算今天再去碰他，要是每天都這麼搞，他遲早有一天會死在床上的，不行，別說費爾南多了，他自己也是渾身酸痛，不管怎樣，還是先休戰一天再說吧，他拉起被子，躺在了金髮美人的身邊。  
  
費爾南多蜷縮在床上，可能是房裡的空調開得有點大了吧，他整個人都抱成一團，躲在了溫暖的被窩裡，頭髮幾乎要蓋過他的半張臉，塞爾吉奧輕手輕腳的把那些頭髮撥開，露出了可愛俏皮的雀斑，塞爾吉奧的手肘撐在枕頭上，他托著頭，盯著費爾南多的臉蛋。  
  
操，睫毛居然那麼長！  
  
之前跟費爾南多睡在一起時，他總是先睡過去了，今次是他第一次看到費爾南多熟睡的樣子，怎麼說呢，躺在這裡看著一個男人睡覺還是挺怪的，不過除了感到有點不自在之外，他另外還發現了一些有趣的事情——費爾南多在睡覺時會皺起眉頭。  
  
伸出手指戳了戳男人的雀斑，塞爾吉奧露出了他俏皮的一面，費爾南多睡得很沉，幾乎都沒有動過一下，這使得塞爾吉奧開始越來越大膽了，他湊過去，指尖輕輕地掃過費爾南多的睫毛，碰了碰他的鼻子和嘴唇。  
  
來個吻怎麼樣？  
  
於是，他吻了吻費爾南多的臉。  
  
費爾南多終於有了一些反應，他翻了身，仰臥於床上，手臂搭上來放在眼前，抬腿踢了一下蓋在身上的被子。  
  
塞爾吉奧覺得他熟睡時的樣子很可愛有趣，他忍住笑，緊抿著嘴唇，怕自己一旦笑出了聲會把美人吵醒，這時，費爾南多忽然又轉了過來，他一下子滾進了棕髮青年的懷裡，一只手搭上了青年的腰。  
  
怎麼一直在動來動去的？他忽然覺得自己在前兩晚睡覺時沒有被推下床還真是幸運。  
  
不過，這也不算什麼不好的事。  
  
費爾南多的衣擺都翻起了，露出了腰間的皮膚，塞爾吉奧生怕他會著涼，於是便把被子拉了過來，蓋好在金髮青年的身上，他一低頭就能看到費爾南多脖子上的吻痕，看到的那一刻還挺難為情的，好像看著就很疼——他會很疼嗎？  
  
有只不安分的手碰到了他的褲檔，還摸了幾下，塞爾吉奧一個激靈，差點從床上跳了起來。  
  
“你再吵我，我就把你的褲子給扒下來了...”費爾南多瞇起眼睛，聲音沙啞又低沉，他清了清嗓子，把額頭抵在男人的肩上，“困死我了...”  
  
“你怎麼突然醒過來了？”塞爾吉奧摸了摸青年的金色頭髮。  
  
“在你用手指弄我睫毛的時候，我就醒了。”費爾南多悶聲悶氣地回答，他閉起眼睛，打算重新進入夢境裡。  
  
“我就說你累壞了吧，但你還要說想上床。”塞爾吉奧輕輕地拍了拍美人的後背，這時他才發覺費爾南多在流汗，因為他衣服後面都濕了。  
  
但明明房裡已開了空調，塞爾吉奧還覺得好冷呢，一進來時還想著要不要把溫度給調高一點。  
  
“好像說得你不想碰我一樣...“費爾南多笑了起來。  
  
“你很熱嗎？怎麼都流汗了...”  
  
費爾南多點了點頭。  
  
“你這樣會感冒的...”塞爾吉奧想去找一條乾淨的毛巾幫他擦汗，但最好還是換一件衣服，“你的睡衣一般都放在哪？我幫你去拿...”  
  
費爾南多沒有理會，似乎快要睡著了。  
  
塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，他打算先找一件自己的衣服讓對方先穿上，可是費爾南多攥住了他的手臂，不讓他下去，金髮男人的力氣很大，塞爾吉奧疼得都皺緊了眉頭，美人埋在了他的發間，他聽到懷裡的人在喘氣。  
  
“怎麼，你就那麼想要嗎？”塞爾吉奧調侃道，費爾南多搖了搖頭，他鬆開了手，轉而去抱住男人的腰，塞爾吉奧察覺到了不對勁，於是連忙問道：“你不舒服嗎？”  
  
“沒事，我經常這樣。”  
  
“什麼？”塞爾吉奧聽不懂他的話。  
  
“睡覺吧，你要是再敢弄我的睫毛，我就扒了你的褲子。“費爾南多離開了男人的懷抱，他轉過去，把被子拉高，讓它足以蓋過肩膀，他雙手抱胸，蜷縮在床上。  
  
費爾南多很快就睡過去了，塞爾吉奧湊過去把他抱在懷裡，親了親美人的臉頰，過不了多久，他也閉上雙眼睡著了，走進了美好的夢境。  
  
直到接近傍晚時分，兩人才準備出門，費爾南多駕車帶塞爾吉奧來到了他們今晚就餐的地方，塞爾吉奧一看門面就覺得這是高檔地方。  
  
費爾南多跟前台說他訂了位置，別人幫他查詢了一下，然後把他倆帶去一處靠窗的位置上。  
  
塞爾吉奧不太開心了，他撇了撇嘴，費爾南多一開始沒有留意到情人的不悅，他在看餐牌，塞爾吉奧打開了他的那一本，看了看價錢，他瞪大了眼睛，他怕了，想回家了。  
  
“你怎麼啦？”費爾南多的視線從餐牌上移開，嘴邊泛起了淺淺的笑意，他以為對方一進來就大呼小叫，不停的說這裡好漂亮，還可能會跟他一直討論牛扒，但是對方卻沒有，那就奇怪了，果不其然，塞爾吉奧是真的有點不對勁，“你好像不太高興？”  
  
“我以為你是帶我去附近的普通餐廳吃飯，但沒想到原來是去這種地方，”塞爾吉奧憤憤不平，他看了看周圍，越看就越覺得自己在這裡顯得格格不入，“我應該要先打扮一下，穿得再好看一點，再抹一把髮膠再出門...”  
  
“這裡可沒有硬性規定要穿著正裝才能進來，吃頓飯而已，又不是什麼正式場合，店家才不會管你穿什麼進來，只要把錢包帶上就行，”費爾南多托著頭，手指插在髮間，把頭偏向一側，視線從青年身上飄落至餐牌上，“更何況在我眼裡，你洗澡的樣子最好看，那你下次洗著澡來吧...”  
  
“別再提早上的事！”塞爾吉奧氣得拍了拍桌子，然後又怕別人注意到他們，便馬上收斂起來，他靠過去，壓低了聲音問道：“可是這裡的東西都好貴，我真的沒什麼錢了，這裡的果汁最便宜...我只可以點這個...”  
  
“我可以請你吃，”費爾南多笑著說，“沒關係，你下個月有錢了再請我吃飯，怎麼樣，禮尚往來總行了吧？”  
  
塞爾吉奧點了點頭，抿著嘴笑了，然後便馬上低頭看餐牌，但他的選擇困難症發作，看了一會兒都不知道到底要吃哪個更好，費爾南多把他的苦惱都看在了眼裡，最後還是由他去幫塞爾吉奧做決定。  
  
金髮青年叫了一名侍應過來為他們下單，除了兩份不同做法的牛扒之外，費爾南多還要了一瓶紅酒，他說出了酒莊名字和年份，侍應點了點頭，點單結束，把餐牌拿走便離開了。  
  
“你怎麼會懂得那麼多？”塞爾吉奧驚訝地看著眼前的人，眼睛一瞬間就亮了起來。  
  
“那也是別人教我的。”費爾南多托著腮，轉頭看向左邊，臉上的笑意消失殆盡。  
  
就跟一年前的那個他一模一樣，現在的他也是托著頭，眼睛看向窗外，他一言不發，就像一具木偶般端坐在椅上，臉上失去了燦爛的色彩，只剩下了孤單和難過。  
  
如今的他，應該也是想起了杰拉德，所以才會感到落寞吧。  
  
那就是說，杰拉德曾經帶他來過這裡吃飯，教他如何挑選牛扒，當然，關於紅酒的一些知識，那應該也是杰拉德教他的吧，他們以前來過這裡，一起欣賞窗外的美麗夜景，一起吃牛扒與品嘗紅酒。  
  
是啊，他們才是同一個世界的人，而塞爾吉奧·拉莫斯，就只是在金髮美人無聊時才從箱底翻出來的一個玩偶，實在是算不得上是什麼重要的人，他夾在費爾南多和杰拉德的中間，他就是一個只能活在黑暗無人的角落裡供人消遣的玩偶，是不被承認的存在。  
  
他倆在之前肯定經歷了很多，曾經捱過了很多艱難的時刻，而自己和費爾南多才認識沒多久，也沒有好好的相處過，即使他們在床上很合拍，那又怎樣，他根本不了解對方的愛惡與想法。  
  
可是費爾南多的柔情蜜意卻讓他無法離開，他踩中了陷阱，掉入了深淵，每一次的擁抱與親吻，還有在瘋狂過後的溫存纏綿，那都是把他推向地獄的魔咒。  
  
一旦清醒，他就完全被罪惡感困住了，他跟費爾南多相處的一點一滴都化成了無形的鎖鏈。  
  
“你喜歡這裡嗎？”費爾南多彎起嘴角，臉上的落寞並沒有因為嘴邊的一抹笑意而消失殆盡。  
  
他們用餐的餐㕔位於商業區附近的一幢摩天大樓裡，從這裡看過去的景觀很美，高樓大廈彼此交錯環繞，在夜色下，城市的燈光閃耀，遮蓋了天邊的星光，即使這裡的價格昂貴，但總有人會為了這片美麗的景色而前來光顧，當然，可口的食物也是吸引客人的因素。  
  
“啊？”塞爾吉奧被他突如其來的詢問給嚇了一跳，他看向金髮青年，老實說，他真的沒有聽清楚費爾南多的話，他前一秒還在胡思亂想。  
  
“叔叔以前會請我來這裡吃飯，不過我那時還沒成年，所以他只會在口頭上教我紅酒應該要怎麼喝，但是直到我可以去買酒喝了，他也已經不在了。”  
  
費爾南多想起了那時的日子，那段日子簡單又快樂，那時的他根本不會去跟幫派裡的人有所接觸，他抗拒黑手黨，他根本不想走入這個世界，但是他在十七歲時永遠地失去了最後的庇護，為了保護自己，他放棄了夢想，拿起了他平生最討厭的手槍與子彈。  
  
原來是桑尼帶他來的，這並不是他與杰拉德的共同回憶，塞爾吉奧忽然覺得他剛才真傻。  
  
他們點的紅酒終於來了，侍應為他們往酒杯裡倒酒，塞爾吉奧盯著那些暗紅色的酒液緩緩掉落在透明的酒杯裡。  
  
“其實我小時候不喜歡紅酒，”等到侍應離去時他這樣說，他伸手拿過酒杯，抿了一口，對面的棕髮青年看著他，前者的神情看著有些困惑，他對塞爾吉奧笑了笑，“因為我覺得它的顏色像血，我不喜歡。”  
  
“是嗎？我很少喝紅酒。”塞爾吉奧也跟著喝了一口，其實他更喜歡長島冰茶與龍舌蘭。  
  
“我以前怕血，所以不太喜歡。”費爾南多笑著說，“所以叔叔在教我時，我總是不太高興。”  
  
“你竟然會怕血？”塞爾吉奧感到難以置信，他瞪大眼睛。  
  
他看過費爾南多跟別人打架，那時的金髮男人無畏無懼，他可從來都沒有聽說過黑手黨成員會怕血，畢竟他們與對手開槍駁火時都是很兇狠的，更何況他以前曾經聽過一些關於對方的傳聞，好像說費爾南多是幫派裡數一數二的狙擊手。  
  
“是啊，我還會暈血，不過後來我克服了，再也不怕了。”費爾南多點了點頭，他聳了聳肩，口吻輕鬆自然，“可能我那時一直都去打黑拳吧，見多了血也就習慣了。”  
  
“那你知道原因嗎？”  
  
“不知道，似乎從我懂事以來就怕血了。”  
  
“沒關係，你現在也沒事了。”塞爾吉奧向美人露出了一個親切又溫柔的微笑。  
  
是啊，都沒事了，一切都會好起來的。  
  
“我現在最怕的就是不能跟你做愛。”費爾南多揚起嘴角，碰了碰青年的手背，另一只手摸上了自己的脖子，他揉了揉其中一處的淺紅印記，然後撩起了耳邊的一縷金髮。  
  
塞爾吉奧抿著嘴笑了，他握住了美人的手腕，撫摸了幾下，然後兩人十指緊扣，他們之間的氣氛瞬時變得曖昧又情色。  
  
“好，明天你想怎麼玩，我們就怎麼玩，我讓你好幾天都下不了床，那你就不會一直跟我說想做愛，因為你都不能說話了，你叫床叫得都沒力氣再開口了。”  
  
“那你也起不來了。”費爾南多的雀斑害羞了，他把手抽走，咬了咬嘴唇，笑著說，“我把你夾得死死的，所以，你只能躺在我懷裡了。”  
  
兩人的調情被侍應的腳步聲打斷。  
  
要不是這裡是公眾場合，恐怕他們早就粘在一起，激烈地親吻了起來，然後躺在一堆衣服上做愛，把美人壓在落地窗上，狠狠地操弄他性感的屁股。  
  
真爽，他只是稍微想一下，沒過多久就硬了，費爾南多真是他心目中的尤物，特別是在親熱的時候，一直都在引誘他。  
  
他中毒了——費爾南多是曼陀羅花。  
  
美人在吃牛扒時老是不小心把醬汁蹭去了嘴邊，他媽的，真想撲過去舔他的嘴。  
  
“怎麼，我吃東西的樣子也像那只被你喂過的小貓嗎？”費爾南多皺了皺眉，抬頭看向眼前這個一直都盯著他看的棕髮青年。  
  
“不是。”塞爾吉奧感到窘迫，他連忙收回了視線，埋頭吃東西去了。  
  
直到他們吃完飯後也已經過了兩個小時了，兩人結帳後從餐廳裡走出來，進了升降機，  
  
兩人在離開餐廳後就在周圍逛了一下，他們的車子就泊在附近，因為早就過了下班的時間，所以商業區都沒什麼人流了，安靜得很。  
  
塞爾吉奧覺得口渴，他剛才就沒怎麼喝酒，因為他怕等會兩人都喝多了就無法駕車回家了，所以他還是覺得少點喝酒以此保持清醒會比較好。  
  
兩人來到了一間便利店前，塞爾吉奧想進去買水喝，剛才那間餐㕔連一杯水都要收費，什麼從法國進口的高級礦泉水，貴得要死，他可捨不得叫上一杯來喝。  
  
費爾南多說他喝了挺多的，有點頭暈，就不進去了，想站在路邊吹風，塞爾吉奧臨走前還摸了摸他的金髮。  
  
費爾南多打了個呵欠，可能剛才貪杯了，或許他真的太累了，連續做了兩天，雖然下午睡了一會兒，但他還是覺得渾身酸痛，昨晚他跪得太久了，膝蓋上都有瘀青了。  
  
“天啊，那個收銀員長得好像你，”不久，塞爾吉奧就出來了，他買了一瓶水，還買了兩盒薄荷糖，他打開其中一盒，吃了一顆糖，“他說買一送一，所以我就買了，你要不要吃？”  
  
費爾南多往裡面看了看，那個帶著鴨舌帽的員工剛好從收銀台出來，在整理貨架上的東西。  
  
“他只哄了你幾句，你見他長得好看些，然後就聽了他的話，但我哄了你大半天，你都不肯操我...”費爾南多把目光收回，瞟了一眼塞爾吉奧，他撇了撇嘴，轉身就走。  
  
塞爾吉奧愣了愣，下一秒他馬上追了過去，費爾南多沒有看他一眼，金髮青年好像是真的在生氣了，塞爾吉奧對此不知所措，他不明白這有什麼好生氣的。  
  
“要是他長得沒那麼像你，我就不會買了，你說是不是？”塞爾吉奧慌了起來，他撓了撓頭，走在旁邊的人聽了卻一點反應都沒有，他連忙開口：“他的屁股肯定沒有你的翹。”  
  
費爾南多笑了，看了他一眼，又轉回去，他握住了塞爾吉奧的手腕，棕髮青年驚訝地看了他一眼，想把手抽走，但是費爾南多攥著他的手，讓他不能輕易地達到目的。  
  
塞爾吉奧神色慌張地看了看周圍，這裡沒什麼人，偶爾會見到幾個路人，在馬路上行駛的車子也不多。  
  
“你怕什麼呢？”費爾南多看著前方，輕聲地笑了，他扣住了塞爾吉奧的手，兩人十指緊扣，並肩走在人煙稀少的街道，夜色漸濃，他們要往回家的路走。  
  
“那我們要回去了嗎？”  
  
“是啊，我想跟你回去做愛。”費爾南多點頭。  
  
“你能不能不要老是把做愛掛在嘴邊啊？”塞爾吉奧沒好氣地甩了一個白眼過去，天啊，幸好沒有人聽見。  
  
費爾南多笑得像一個孩子，他靠過去，挽起了青年的手，這一刻，他無憂無慮。  
  
隔天，費爾南多把塞爾吉奧帶去了賭場。  
  
塞爾吉奧說他從來沒有去過賭場，他平時都沒什麼閒錢，更不會拿錢過來賭，要不然他馬上就可以宣告破產了，他沒錢，自問自己活得又是倒楣透頂，他敢來賭錢真的是玩命了。  
  
本來他不想去的，他覺得沒什麼好玩的，但是費爾南多說想出來透口氣，想帶塞爾吉奧去見識一下，像哄小孩那樣哄了他好久，塞爾吉奧最後還是點頭答應了，他打算隨便逛一圈就走了，費爾南多興高采烈地拉著塞爾吉奧出門了。  
  
塞爾吉奧想回家，他是真的想逃，要不是美人一直哄他，他才不會來呢。  
  
“你想玩什麼呢？”費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，抱著情人的手臂，“想玩角子機嗎？”  
  
塞爾吉奧看了看那一排角子機，很多人都圍在那邊，眼神都閃爍著對金錢的瘋狂，他們歇斯底里地圍在賭桌旁邊，這裡既是天堂，也是煉獄。  
  
“你經常來嗎？”塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，他不懂得這裡的規矩，他不會玩，更沒有資本拿去玩。  
  
“我偶爾才會來。”費爾南多笑了笑，他看到了某處，然後用手指了過去，“他才是常客，走吧。”  
  
他們在一張賭桌前坐了下來，在對面坐著的男人像往常一樣示意手下過去倒酒，今天他喝的酒同樣是蘇格蘭威士忌，塞爾吉奧向倒酒的男人道了聲謝，他拿起杯子，嗅了一下，煙燻味飄進了他的鼻腔。  
  
“我們又見面了。”男人盯著費爾南多，每次金髮美人一來到了他的面前，那他的目光就總是不能從美人身上移開。  
  
費爾南多扯動了嘴角，笑了一下，他托著頭，看向他旁邊的情人，溫柔的笑意不經意地從嘴邊溢出，憐愛的目光停留在青年身上。  
  
塞爾吉奧抿了一口酒，這真是好酒，他完全把心思都給了蘇格蘭威士忌，絲毫沒有留意金髮青年在看著自己，他舔了一下嘴邊的酒液。  
  
“你們開始吧，不用管我，我喝酒就好。”  
  
“還是那句話，先說好了，今次要跟我賭多少？”男人問道。  
  
“你想賭多少？”費爾南多問他的情人。  
  
“啊，我不知道，你喜歡吧。”塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭，他不知道那些籌碼代表的金額是多少，這次是他第一次來賭場的，他什麼都不懂。  
  
“但是我想看你玩...”費爾南多抿著嘴，溫柔又低沉的嗓音飄到了棕髮青年的耳朵裡，那是咒語，讓人無法拒絕他的請求，“我可以在旁邊教你。”  
  
“那你先告訴我那些顏色代表的金額是多少？”塞爾吉奧抿了一口酒，這真的很冒險，他需要喝點酒來壓驚，等下要是把費爾南多的錢都輸光了，他就真的沒法活下去了。  
  
“你應該知道這裡是用美金的吧？”費爾南多問道，塞爾吉奧聽了便點了點頭，美人見狀便笑著繼續說下去了。  
  
聽完了費爾南多的解釋後，他的確是漲知識了，不過他還是很害怕，但也開始蠢蠢欲動了，假如他真的可以贏呢？  
  
只賭一次，輸了就回家，贏了也不玩了，嗯，只賭一次應該沒問題吧？  
  
“怎麼了，小寶貝，你聽懂了沒有？怕輸就別玩了！”男人調侃道，但被費爾南多瞪了一眼，他笑了笑，不再說下去了。  
  
“別怕，你先說你要賭多少，我再教你怎麼玩。“  
  
“算了，我看著你玩吧，我不會玩的。”塞爾吉奧還是打消了念頭，搖了搖頭，他哀求地看著費爾南多，“我看著你玩，行嗎？”  
  
“好吧，那你就看著我玩。”費爾南多摸了摸青年的棕髮，他歎氣，然後轉過去，朝著男人揚起下巴，“你這次又要把內褲給脫下來了。”  
  
“你一般都賭多少啊？”塞爾吉奧小聲地問道，拉了拉金髮青年的衣袖，“你別賭得太大，玩一下就好了。”  
  
費爾南多轉過來看著他，欲言又止，真想把他抱在懷裡親吻，這時塞爾吉奧對他笑了，又朝他喊了一聲加油。  
  
“All in...”  
  
費爾南多把桌前的籌碼全都給推了一下，嚇得塞爾吉奧從椅子上跳了起來，他瞪大眼睛，始作俑者笑了笑，拿起酒杯，喝了一小口。  
  
“不！這不作數，我們還沒有商量好！”塞爾吉奧撲過去，把他們的籌碼都拿回來，對面的男人愣了一下，他還是第一次看到有這樣的操作。  
  
“你要是這樣，待會光著身子出去的人就是你了！”塞爾吉奧氣急敗壞地看著美人，把花花綠綠的籌碼都抱在懷裡，費爾南多聳了聳肩，他可愛的小情人說什麼都對，他可不敢反駁。  
  
後來他們談好了，塞爾吉奧也坐回去了，一場博弈將要開始了，有人問他要不要抽煙，塞爾吉奧咬著杯子邊緣，搖了搖頭，他說有威士忌喝就行。  
  
對面的男人對塞爾吉奧真是恨透了，他到底何德何能可以讓這個冷漠疏離的美人朝他露出笑顏？  
  
塞爾吉奧一直乖乖地坐在費爾南多的身邊看著，每到緊張關頭，他就慌得很，按著自己胸口，又去抱住費爾南多。  
  
金髮美人拍了拍他的手背，親了親他，讓他別害怕，說賭得不多，不會輸得連內褲都不剩的。  
  
但塞爾吉奧聽了也不相信，他皺著眉頭，努了努嘴，他說想回家，說不想看到對方輸錢。  
  
“你再這樣，我就要親你了。”  
  
費爾南多難掩臉上的笑意，塞爾吉奧不願意在那麼多人的地方跟他親嘴，也知道費爾南多對他可從來都是坐言起行，於是便聽話地放開了懷裡的人。  
  
當他們又贏了一把的時候，塞爾吉奧也是緊緊地抱住費爾南多，他握住了美人的手臂，輕輕地搖晃了起來，費爾南多看著他那麼高興也沒有說什麼，只是跟著他一起笑，安靜地靠在他的懷裡。  
  
“你怎麼那麼棒？”塞爾吉奧親了美人的雀斑，他的眼睛都閃爍出愉悅的光芒，他感到興奮又驕傲。  
  
如果是對手贏了，那費爾南多就會憤憤不平地把手裡的牌都甩在了桌面上，塞爾吉奧為了冷靜，喝了一口威士忌，拿起杯子的手都在發抖。  
  
“要不算了吧，我們回家吧...”他害怕了，想回去了，賭場真是人間地獄，他在這裡的每分每秒都過得非常煎熬，  
  
“不行，再來一次，這一把再贏不了，我就不回家了。”好勝的金髮美人不會聽他的勸阻。  
  
不久，塞爾吉奧覺得是時候要結束了，他覺得贏夠了，不能再沉迷下去了，於是他拉著意猶未盡的美人離開了賭場，雖然費爾南多不肯走，但塞爾吉奧可不管那麼多，他趁沒人注意時摸了摸美人的褲檔。  
  
“我們還是回家做愛吧，求你了，寶貝...”他哀求道，若是再不走，他生怕自己待會兒真的是雙腳一伸，不行了，這太刺激了，他的承受能力可負荷不了。  
  
費爾南多低頭看著自己手裡的牌，他皺眉，咬著嘴唇，委屈又難受，或許這一把會贏呢，塞爾吉奧見他那麼不情願，溫柔地摸了摸他的金髮，親吻了他的雀斑，費爾南多歎氣，把撲克牌甩在賭桌上，惡狠狠地說了一句髒話，站了起來，頭也不回地走了。  
  
塞爾吉奧在臨走前把杯裡的威士忌一喝而盡。  
  
他們的對手不只連續輸了好幾場，最後還要看他們秀恩愛。  
  
在離開賭場後，他們便駕車回家，塞爾吉奧在數錢，他一臉愉悅，嘴裡還哼著小曲。  
  
“天啊，我們居然還贏了幾千塊！”  
  
塞爾吉奧開心得手舞足蹈，要不是費爾南多在開車，他早就撲過去把金髮青年拉進自己的懷裡了，他抹了一下在額頭上的汗珠，剛才他緊張得都快要暈過去了。  
  
他開了一瓶啤酒，那是他們剛才買回來的，他喝了一口，揮舞了手裡握著的鈔票，他想拿去給費爾南多看，讓他的金髮情人看一下他們今天到底有多棒！  
  
“你的運氣也太好了吧，唉呀，我們應該還要再去玩角子機，說不定我們還贏得更多錢回來！”年輕人的狂歡總是不加掩飾，看向情人的目光也閃爍著愉悅與滿足。  
  
“剛才要是你不說走，我說不定就能贏多幾千塊了。”費爾南多瞄了他一眼，他扭動了方向盤，車窗被搖了下來，夏天的微風飄了進來，吹起了他的金髮。  
  
“小賭宜情啊，”塞爾吉奧撇了撇嘴，“我們不可以一直賭下去的，不過贏了錢，我還是挺高興的。”  
  
“那我們今晚要不要做愛來慶祝一下？”費爾南多對他笑了笑，紅燈亮起，車子在一個街口處停了下來。  
  
“你真的很壞，壞透了，老是想著要跟我搞。”塞爾吉奧把鈔票放下，撫上了美人的大腿，他咬著嘴唇，英俊陽剛的臉龐漸漸地泛起了情欲與愉悅。  
  
他們在今晚真的做愛了，就在晚上吃過飯後，兩人脫了衣服，一起去洗澡，他們沒去泡浴缸，去的是另一間浴室，他們一起走進了淋浴區，關上了玻璃門。  
  
“我不明白，為什麼我們要擠在這麼小的地方洗澡？”塞爾吉奧雙手抱胸，他撇了撇嘴，心裡想著可能費爾南多真的介意與別人共用浴缸吧。  
  
“在這裡做愛才刺激，快點親我。”費爾南多挑了挑眉，伸手想去把棕髮情人給拉過來。  
  
他們抱在一起，塞爾吉奧吻住了美人的唇瓣，輕柔地含住他的嘴唇，費爾南多伸手開了花灑的開關，掛在高處的花灑噴出水來。  
  
“啊！好冷！”塞爾吉奧猛地抬頭，他的棕髮一下子就被淋濕了，臉頰上都是水珠，睫毛泛著水光。  
  
費爾南多馬上把花灑給關了，他們退後幾步，後來又把花灑給開了。  
  
這次費爾南多小心翼翼地調好水溫，水霧彌漫，在冰冷的玻璃上凝結，這下終於可以開始洗澡了。  
  
費爾南多把他的情人推到角落，他們再次親吻，塞爾吉奧被金髮情人禁錮在懷裡，他的後背緊貼在冰冷的牆壁上。  
  
從花灑噴湧而出的流水散落在他們身上，費爾南多把男人的唇瓣含在嘴裡，輕輕地啜咬，用舌頭撬開了他的嘴。  
  
塞爾吉奧閉上了眼睛，雙手抵在情人的胸前，他舒服極了。  
  
塞爾吉奧摸了摸美人的屁股，費爾南多的雙手捧起了青年的臉頰，他們的親吻越發激烈，舌頭交纏在一起，唾液從塞爾吉奧的嘴邊溢出，他幾乎要喘不過氣來，他抓緊了美人的手臂，他靠在金髮青年的懷裡動彈不得。  
  
他把一根手指插進了美人的後穴，費爾南多叫了一聲，他皺著眉頭，覺得有點疼，接吻被迫中斷，金髮青年咬著唇，臉上的水痕被抹去，他閉著眼，透明的水珠沾在睫毛上，然後又掉落在地。  
  
“塞爾吉奧...”他輕聲叫道，他埋在棕髮青年的髮間，摟著青年的腰，抿了抿唇，他想叫床了，塞爾吉奧插得他好爽，他的一條腿被抬高，他索性夾住了男人的腰，把細碎又輕柔的吻落在了棕髮男人的肩膀上。  
  
費爾南多抬起頭與他的小情人耳鬢廝磨，他喜歡在親熱時把男人的耳垂含在嘴裡，今次也不例外，他伸出舌頭去舔棕髮青年的耳朵。  
  
塞爾吉奧揉了揉美人的屁股，他再插多一根手指進去，費爾南多的後穴都濕了，裡面又濕又暖和，他怕弄傷了心愛的人，所以一直都沒有加大抽插的力度。  
  
但費爾南多受不了他這樣，每次都要開口提醒，棕髮青年才會把他的後穴插得又紅又腫，費爾南多握住了男人的手腕，擺弄了起來，讓他插得更深，曖昧情色的呻吟從他們的嘴角溢出。  
  
費爾南多的雀斑都紅了，他把額前的金髮向後撥去，他在笑，臉上盡是愉快的色彩，他靠在了男人的懷裡，塞爾吉奧聽到了他在叫床。  
  
“你為什麼可以每次都叫得那麼起勁？”塞爾吉奧笑著問，然而回答他的只是一些呻吟與喘息。  
  
費爾南多把一只手放在了嘴邊，他掩住嘴巴，即使捂住了嘴，但還是無法掩蓋那些細碎情色的叫聲，它們還是從指縫裡滑出來了。  
  
塞爾吉奧關了花灑，他說開著太吵了，他想仔細地聽一下費爾南多都是怎麼叫床的，美人瞪了他一眼，他拍了拍情人的手背。  
  
“你快插進來，我還能再叫得更大聲...”費爾南多笑了起來。  
  
塞爾吉奧受不了，他吻了吻金髮男人，然後抽出手指，他準備要把性器插進去了，他早就硬了，他對眼前這個靠在自己懷裡的性感尤物一點辦法都沒有。  
  
肉棒給操進去了，美人起初覺得好疼，他皺緊眉頭，痛苦地發出呻吟，抱緊了塞爾吉奧，埋在他的發間，他張開嘴，牙齒碰到了男人的臉，他伸出舌頭舔了舔。  
  
棕髮青年爽得要命，他摟過美人的腰，開始緩慢地扭動，他插得越來越深了，淫靡的水聲與曖昧的喘息交纏在一起。  
  
費爾南多在男人的後背上留下了淺紅的抓痕，這真的好痛，他垂下頭，咬著嘴唇，一只手抵在牆壁上，另一只手則搭在了男人的腰間。  
  
“你輕點，啊...好爽...”費爾南多咬著手指，他開始想起在昨天早上他把情人的性器含在嘴裡的事情，他閉上眼睛，身上的痛楚慢慢地被快感取代。  
  
塞爾吉奧操弄了一下，他覺得這個姿勢不是很好，於是他抽出性器，把費爾南多扳了過去，美人翹起了屁股，他向後靠，用自己的臀部去和男人的性器互相摩擦了起來。  
  
天啊，好爽，這下子又更硬了，塞爾吉奧難以置信地盯著他。  
  
“怎麼還不插進來？”費爾南多笑了笑，還回過頭來，看了他一眼。  
  
“我今晚操死你算了！”  
  
塞爾吉奧按著他的腰，挺身，插了進去，美人喊了一聲，屁股猛烈地撞在了男人的小腹上，塞爾吉奧讓他挪過去一點兒，他的手掌抵在玻璃上。  
  
塞爾吉奧握住了他的後頸，手指插在髮間，費爾南多仰起頭，他在搖頭，  
  
“不要，不要，啊...我要爽死了。”他還在笑。  
  
“我也要死了，誰能受得了你啊？”塞爾吉奧笑著說，他讓費爾南多再往前走。  
  
費爾南多受不了這麼猛烈的撞擊，他去握住了男人的手臂，金髮在舞動，雀斑都紅了，被染上了快活的色彩，嘴唇貼在冰冷的玻璃上，喘息聲化成水霧，在玻璃上留下痕跡。  
  
塞爾吉奧索性扣住了他的手，扯著他的胳膊，用空出來的手抱住了美人的腰，他彎腰，親吻費爾南多的後背。  
  
濕潤溫暖的嘴唇對他又親又咬，再加上男人的肉棒在他濕潤的後穴裡插得是越來越深，這真的好舒服，他快活極了。  
  
他呼喚了情人的名字，叫對方快把他操死算了，還說做得那麼爽，真想永遠都別停下來。  
  
“轉過來，看著我，現在是誰在操你？”塞爾吉奧喘著氣，把費爾南多拉過來，讓他的後背貼在了自己的胸膛，不讓他再趴在玻璃上。  
  
費爾南多並沒有轉過來，他閉著眼，嘴角上揚，似乎還陶醉在情欲中，他握住塞爾吉奧的手臂，舉起另一只手，摸了摸自己那頭濕潤的金髮，把耳邊的金色發絲夾在耳後。  
  
他的手再向下移動，撫摸著脖子上的紅印，然後再向下滑，夾住了自己的乳尖，摩擦了幾下，最後便搭在了男人的手臂上。  
  
“下次真想在你面前擺放一面鏡子，讓你睜大眼睛好好看一下你在跟我做愛時的表情...”塞爾吉奧在美人的耳邊低語，“我愛你，我愛死你了，跟你做愛簡直要了我的命...”  
  
費爾南多哽咽了起來，往嘴裡插入了兩根手指，他皺著眉，搖了搖頭，後來又舉起手，掩住了臉，塞爾吉奧知道他是害羞了，他笑了笑，在美人的耳邊又說了好幾句露骨肉麻的情話。  
  
過了一會，他抽出性器，把費爾南多扳過來，他讓金髮情人靠在自己的懷裡，兩人吻住了雙方的嘴，後來塞爾吉奧突然中斷親吻，費爾南多睜開眼，困惑地看著他。  
  
塞爾吉奧不作解釋，他坐在地上，曲起雙腿，握住自己的性器，擺弄了起來，他揚起下巴，邀請費爾南多過來，美人害羞了，低著頭，他撇了撇嘴，最後還是走了過去。  
  
“啊，好爽！”塞爾吉奧在美人坐在他懷裡時，忍不住喊了一聲。  
  
美人開始賣力地扭腰，想盡辦法去滿足自己的情人，他向後靠，把腿開得更大。  
  
塞爾吉奧受不了他的模樣，撲過去咬住了他的嘴，他抱起費爾南多，讓金髮青年靠在玻璃上，費爾南多爽得馬上又叫了起來。  
  
塞爾吉奧抽出肉棒，示意費爾南多坐在地上，然後又抱起了金髮情人的兩條腿，他跪在地上，抱著美人的腿，讓美人的雙腿架在自己的肩膀上，他重新把肉棒插了進去。  
  
“啊...啊...你不可以這樣...我受不了...”費爾南多又哽咽了起來，伸手想去打塞爾吉奧。  
  
塞爾吉奧按住他的腰，狠狠地抽插了起來，惹得懷裡的美人再次浪叫了起來，猛烈的撞擊聲讓費爾南多臉上的雀斑又更紅了。  
  
美人仰起頭，他根本無法從男人的懷裡逃離，他也不想逃離，劇烈漫長的快感侵襲全身，他要好好享受，被男人操死了最好，爽死了，他真想一輩子都躲在這裡和塞爾吉奧上床。  
  
淫靡曖昧的聲響隨著水霧，飄蕩在兩人之間。  
  
直到徹底完事以後，塞爾吉奧放開了美人，站了起來，他靠在牆壁，喘著氣，費爾南多還坐在那兒，他閉著眼，往自己的後穴裡插入了一根手指，往裡面插了幾下，他拿出手指，塞爾吉奧看到了那一抹代表了情欲的白色。  
  
他看見了美人膝蓋上的瘀青，那些瘀青跟前兩天的激烈床事有關，他在美人的面前跪了下來，把對方拉入懷中，溫柔地含住了他的嘴唇，金髮美人抱住了他的脖子，熱情地給予回應。  
  
“我們先洗澡吧。”  
  
塞爾吉奧率先結束親吻，他站起來，把掛在高處的花灑拿了下來，開了花灑，水聲重新充斥在這片狹窄的空間裡，他調好了水溫。  
  
“我來幫你洗澡吧！”塞爾吉奧笑得燦爛，把花灑對準了費爾南多，美人的臉上盡是水痕，他不得不閉著眼睛，閃亮的水珠掛在睫毛上。  
  
費爾南多爬起來，撲過去把塞爾吉奧手裡的花灑搶了過來，他給予了還擊，拿起花灑，淋濕了塞爾吉奧的棕髮，還輕輕地拍打他的後背，棕髮青年彎腰，試圖躲避美人的攻擊。  
  
“哎呀，好了，我錯了，你別這樣！我耳朵都進水了！”塞爾吉奧笑了起來。  
  
“那是你先惹我的，可別怪我對你不客氣了！”  
  
這場歡愛在一片嬉笑聲中結束。  
  
直到他們從浴室出來，又把濕淋淋的頭髮給弄乾了之後，這會兒已經很晚了，但塞爾吉奧卻睡意全無，他懷裡抱了一個枕頭，走去敲響了情人的房門。  
  
穿著睡衣的費爾南多為他打開門，邀請他進來，塞爾吉奧抱住枕頭坐在了床沿，金髮青年這時正在打電話，他邊說邊走到窗邊，他笑了，但這抹笑容卻毫不溫柔。  
  
“清洗叛徒的事可不歸我管，我對這個事沒有什麼想法，”費爾南多聳了聳肩，“你把他殺了不就好了。”  
  
塞爾吉奧除了把枕頭帶過來之外，他還把美人的iPad也拿了過來，他最近在重溫一套卡通片，他想懷念一下小時候的回憶，他點開了一個視頻，盤腿坐在床上看了起來。  
  
費爾南多轉過來，把手指放在嘴邊，示意塞爾吉奧要把視頻的音量調低，棕髮青年乖乖地照做了。  
  
“你去捉他回來，再問他是被誰指使的，你第一次幹這個嗎？”費爾南多顯得不耐煩，他頓了頓，又開口：“我不會過來幫你，你自己也能辦好！”  
  
“怎麼了嗎？”塞爾吉奧小聲地問了一句，費爾南多走過去，摸了摸青年的棕色頭髮。  
  
“你把他的頭砍下來，不就好了，他不是叛徒嗎？沒人會管你平時跟他有多好...”費爾南多坐在了床沿，他笑了笑，覺得電話另一頭的男人真是太天真了，“你就試著去求情吧，等下你的頭也被砍掉了，噢不對，砍頭什麼的太殘忍了，用槍往太陽穴處打會比較好使，也不會流很多血。”  
  
塞爾吉奧在旁邊聽著覺得有些可怕，他在之前瞭解過一些背叛了組織的人在最後會得到什麼下場，無非都是被逼向死路，畢竟在黑手黨裡最不能容忍的是背叛。  
  
“總之，你先把他找出來，”費爾南多歎氣，“就這樣吧，你要是再打電話吵我，我就去幫你殺了他，順便把你也給殺了...”  
  
他不等對方的回應，匆忙掛了電話。  
  
“要是有天我把你惹怒了，你會不會也殺了我啊？”塞爾吉奧朝他開起了玩笑。  
  
“怎麼會，我哪裡捨得？”費爾南多對他的情人露出了溫柔的微笑，指尖撫上了對方的臉頰，“除非，你要離開我...”


	6. 關於占卜與真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -實不相瞞，我會占卜  
> -我有一個好朋友  
> -他說只喜歡跟你上床  
> -不要離開我，我想留下來

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK和小青梅出場啦！  
> 今章有（偽）修羅場  
> 我喜歡看兩個美人針鋒相對  
> 這一章是沙雕狗血的劇情(///▽///)

塞爾吉奧抱著雙腿坐在浴缸裡，一股薰衣草味飄蕩在整間浴室，這是他第一次在這裡洗澡，謝天謝地，他的寶貝願意讓他去使用這個按摩浴缸，躺在這裡真的是舒服死了。

他們剛剛結束了一場激烈的床上大戰，滿身大汗，累得不行，事後費爾南多把他拉到了這裡，往熱水裡倒一點精油，就像是變魔法一樣，塞爾吉奧覺得他沒有一開始那麼疲憊了。

費爾南多趴在大理石台面上，他的手機被裝在防水袋裡，包得是嚴嚴實實的，他正在看視頻，塞爾吉奧聽見了一把熟悉的聲音，他轉過去，看到了美人的背脊，水珠沿著金色髮絲緩緩滑落。

“嘿，難道你也是里卡多的聽眾嗎？”他湊上前，把費爾南多圈在自己的懷裡，果不其然，他看到了里卡多出現在手機螢幕上。

“不算是，我只是好奇。”費爾南多說道，他轉過來吻了吻棕髮青年的嘴，他揚起嘴角，“你不是跟他很熟嗎？”

“還好啦，對了，你會想跟他見面嗎？”塞爾吉奧把下巴抵在美人的肩上，手指放到了費爾南多的胸前，溫柔地撫摸著金髮男人的乳尖，他聽到了對方的喘氣聲，咬住了雀斑美人的耳垂，“粉絲想見偶像，合情合理，我可以幫你們約個時間，他肯定不會拒絕。”

“如果可以的話，我真想現在就開槍射碎你的顱骨，讓你永遠閉嘴。”費爾南多收起了臉上的愉悅，不耐煩地推開了塞爾吉奧，他把手機鎖屏，拿著它離開了浴缸，他為自己穿好浴袍。

“你不洗了？”塞爾吉奧瞪大了眼睛。

“我坐在這裡都快半小時了，你說呢？”溫柔低沉的聲音中夾雜了一些怒氣與煩躁，他瞪了塞爾吉奧一眼，他看見了男人眼裡的錯愕，但他沒有理會，徑自推門走了出去。

前一秒還好好的，現在是怎麼回事？嗯，或許是幫派的事情影響到了他的心情吧...

塞爾吉奧沒有多想，他這刻只是想著不要把眼前的這個美好機會給浪費掉，直到他洗夠了，終於從浴室裡出來時，他才發現費爾南多在換衣服，像是要出門的樣子。

“這麼晚了，你還要去哪啊？”他一把抱住了金髮尤物，費爾南多的金髮又香又軟，真是讓他愛不釋手，他想與其熱吻，但金髮美人正在穿褲子，可沒有心思理會他，在面對情欲時，眼前這個如此冷漠的他真的讓塞爾吉奧感到難以置信。

“你在幹嘛？”

“拉鍊卡住了，你能幫我嗎？”費爾南多悶聲答道，他抬起眼，牙齒咬住下唇，他急躁了起來。

“你可以不用穿褲子，性感死了，我真想操你。”塞爾吉奧的手掌貼上了美人的臀部，用力地掐了幾下，然後向上移，拉開金髮美人的衣服，撫摸著他的後背，笑聲傳到了費爾南多的耳裡，連同情人的愛撫，這些都讓他的雀斑害羞了起來。

“我要出門，塞爾吉奧，別這樣。”費爾南多難得沒有應和對方的調情，如果是平時，那他們早就躺在地板上親熱了起來，他推開棕髮情人，低頭，不一會兒，困擾著他的問題終於得到了解決。

“我們去哪兒？”塞爾吉奧好奇地問道，看了一眼窗外的夜色，便走到衣櫥前，他打算換衣服，然後再把頭髮弄乾。

“不，你留在家就好，我去去就回。”費爾南多靠在門邊，他把手機和錢包放在褲袋裡，手上拿著車匙，臉上掛著的是淺淺的笑意。

“你要去哪裡？”塞爾吉奧一見他要走就馬上追了上前，費爾南多走去穿鞋子。

“改天再跟你說，你先睡吧，不用等我。”金髮美人露出了溫柔的笑容，在面對情人的擔憂時，他選擇了為對方送上一個熱情奔放的親吻，把塞爾吉奧吻得是天旋地轉。

一吻結束，他勾起男人的下巴，指尖掠過了紅潤飽滿的唇瓣，輕柔地為情人抹去了那些泛在嘴邊的水光。

“是幫派的事情？”塞爾吉奧抿嘴，唇瓣上的溫度讓他感到愉悅，費爾南多拉開了大門，回頭看了他一眼，眼角帶著笑意。

塞爾吉奧送他出去，當他們去到花園時，特里的身影卻闖入了他們的眼前，費爾南多跟以往那樣無視了特里的調戲。

他在臨走前還抱了塞爾吉奧，然後便走到汽車面前，打開車門，鑽了進去，塞爾吉奧搞不清楚狀況，站在原地，眼睜睜地看著金髮男人發動了汽車。

“我們現在要去瓦倫西亞度假，所以拜托你留下來幫忙看家囉！”特里揮舞手臂，盯著塞爾吉奧，滿臉得意，他走上前，彎起嘴角，那是嘲弄，更是輕視，“離他遠點吧，如果是杰拉德，我也認了，但是...就憑你？”

塞爾吉奧目瞪口呆，這算是赤裸裸的挑釁嗎，他愣住了，腦海裡是一片空白，他沒有太多關於這方面的經驗，而且事出突然，男人的笑意讓他燃起了一股怒火，但是罵人的話溜到了嘴邊卻又說不出了。

這時，費爾南多忽然搖下了車窗，探出頭來，冷漠無情的目光集中在特里的身上，甚至還很不耐煩地翻了一個白眼。

“閉嘴，出發吧，別浪費時間。”

特里聳了聳肩，他知道眼前這個金髮美人一旦生起氣來可不是鬧著玩的，於是便乖乖地走回去了，費爾南多看向塞爾吉奧，眼神瞬間變得柔和，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴邊的笑意掩不住，雀斑瞬時便羞澀了起來。

“快進屋吧，記得把頭髮弄乾，別感冒了，”金髮青年笑了，他的溫柔體貼似乎只會留給眼前的棕髮男人，他指了指自己的金色髮絲，“我會盡快趕回來陪你，別擔心，我可是費爾南多·托雷斯。”

“嗯，那你要注意安全。”塞爾吉奧點了點頭，不久，他獨自站在寂靜的美麗花園裡，目送了費爾南多與特里的車子駛出別墅。

這天深夜，塞爾吉奧躺在床上，外面的夜色越發漸濃，特里的挑衅成為了阻止他安然入睡的咒語，心中的氣憤與擔憂都讓他難以平靜下來。

不過，特里所說的話也不是沒有道理，他也心知肚明，知道自己與費爾南多並非是天作之合，他們差得太遠了，無論是身分還是實力。

就憑他這一個默默無名的小流氓，竟然妄想能把費爾南多這樣厲害的人物給綁在身邊，這也未免太可笑了，美人對他一時的意亂情迷，實在不能算得上是他們相愛的證明。

費爾南多可能就是把他當成是玩具吧，剛才泡澡時的翻臉不認人，還有最後的濃情蜜意，而這些都不只是最近才發生的，最近這幾天，美人偶爾會對他不理不睬，他對此也完全摸不著頭腦，他無法摸透對方的想法，這種若即若離的態度真的是把他弄糊塗了。

一年前，當他對費爾南多說出杰拉德失約時，金髮青年眼裡的失落，他可從來都沒有忘記，杰拉德的忽略與不在意在某種程度上來說，也是成就了他與費爾南多之間的情欲吧？

不需要對這種霧水情緣如此上心，他可是第三者啊，要是費爾南多真心愛他，那怎麼捨得讓自己心愛之人躲到去一個陰暗的角落裡呢？

即使他生氣又難受，但他還是很擔心費爾南多的安危，也不知道他現在怎麼樣了，會遇到危險嗎，能應付得了嗎，他今晚還是跟特里待在一起，他害怕特里會對他的情人毛手毛腳，想到此處時就恨得牙癢。

好想他，他想念美人身上的氣味與親吻，包括那雙漂亮清澈的巧克力色眼睛，還有柔軟的唇瓣，那都是他的最愛，可笑的是當他終於猶豫要不要夢醒時，才發現自己已經陷得太深了，他將要死在一片名為情欲的沼澤地裡。

他直到隔天早上才見到了費爾南多，美人毫髮無損，穿著睡衣，正站在廚房裡煮咖啡，精緻可口的早餐被擺在桌上。

其實，他昨晚在半夢半醒之間，就發現了有人躺到了他的身邊，還抱住了他，但那時他睜不開眼。

“我們...現在是什麼關係啊？”在吃早餐時，塞爾吉奧開口問道，他盡量掩飾心中的期待與緊張，他不敢抬頭，怕一看到美人的眼神就能收獲失望，他把火腿片切成兩半，表情淡然，假裝那只是隨口一問。

“別這樣，寶貝，這世上很多事情都不需要挑明，你應該心裡有數，”費爾南多輕聲細語，他盯著塞爾吉奧看，講話的口吻夾雜了曖昧與柔情，“我喜歡你啊，那你說我們現在是什麼關係？”

塞爾吉奧討厭這種模棱兩可的回答，他想說那也就是只喜歡與他鬼混，更想說那根本不是愛，他們的關係不能暴露在陽光下，他不高興，但是卻又不動聲色，既然對方的態度如此敷衍，他也不用較真，但是他又怎能去控制自己的感情。

“但你愛杰拉德。”天啊，他居然脫口而出，他的手都在發抖，天曉得他為何要如此緊張，沒關係啊，這是事實，他不是從一開始就知道了嗎？

“不，我愛的人是你，”費爾南多咬緊了嘴唇，說出這句話似乎需要他莫大的勇氣，只見他眉頭深鎖，盯著自己的杯子，在臉上那不甚明顯的怒意中夾雜著羞澀，“你別老是惹我生氣，好嗎？”

塞爾吉奧想詢問他如今與杰拉德之間的關係到底怎麼樣了，還有，特里對他的曖味舉止又代表了什麼，但是卻有一把聲音忽然飄到了他的耳邊，它讓他別開口，叮囑他趁自己的自尊心還沒有被打碎時趕快離開吧。

“問題的答案很簡單，”費爾南多放下了刀叉，用雙手托起下巴，帶著微笑，從那雙棕色眼睛中透出的柔情讓塞爾吉奧放棄了逃跑的念頭，“因為我愛你，所以我要跟你在一起，而我跟史蒂文的關係，好吧，只能是朋友。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

塞爾吉奧後悔自己問了這個問題，但是同時又為這個問題的答案而感到高興，即使內疚仍然在每分每秒中都讓他倍感煎熬，他是一名破壞者，從一開始他就根本不該把美人摟在懷裡，這是一個大錯誤，他錯得太離譜了。

“今天你打算怎麼過？”

“我晚上要去找克里斯他們，我好久沒找他們了，我記得我昨天早上跟你說過這個事。”

“那我也可以去嗎？”

塞爾吉奧看向他的情人，費爾南多對他笑了笑，那是一抹羞澀靦腆的笑容，他拿起了杯子，咖啡香氣闖進了他的鼻腔，從杯裡飄出的熱氣落到了他的雀斑與鼻尖。

“可以啊，太棒了！如果你不介意的話，我們今晚可以一起去！”

塞爾吉奧差點要衝過去把美人摟在懷裡了，他一直都想讓費爾南多跟自己的好兄弟們互相熟悉一下，只是一直找不到機會，而且金髮美人都不太願意，可能是怕生吧，畢竟費爾南多的生活實在過於簡單，沒什麼交心的朋友，他是獨行俠。

吃過早餐後，兩人躺在床上，今天的陽光正好，塞爾吉奧想補眠，他困得要命，昨晚一直都在胡思亂想，睡著後又老是被美人吵醒——費爾南多入睡後的動靜很大，老是抱住被子在床上翻來覆去。

費爾南多靠在床前，手裡捧著一本書，細碎的翻頁聲偶爾會飄蕩在房裡，躺在他旁邊的棕髮男人在過不了多久後就步入了夢鄉。

看了好一會兒，費爾南多也犯困了，反正今天都沒什麼事情要處理，他在今天早上並不打算出去，他可以躺在這裡睡上大半天，到了晚上再出門也不成問題，這就跟他最近過的日子都差不多。

這些天以來，他都跟塞爾吉奧一起待在家裡，對了，值得一提的是他的購物欲在不知不覺間減弱了許多，或許是因為他每次蠢蠢欲動時，塞爾吉奧總會在耳邊提醒他要克制的緣故吧。

他把書本合上，把它放在床邊的櫃子上，鑽進了溫暖柔軟的被窩裡，塞爾吉奧安靜地躺在他的旁邊，雙目緊閉，呼吸平穩，費爾南多努了努嘴，伸出手指去戳了戳他的嘴唇，他想起了那個黑髮男人的臉頰，還有那個由他主持的網台節目。

他咬住了棕髮青年的嘴唇，溫熱的舌尖悄然伸了進去，猛烈的攻勢當然能成功地打擾了情人的美夢，一隻強壯有力的手臂把他圈在懷裡，熱情地回應了他的索取，手掌貼上了美人的臀部，忽然向下一扯，幸好費爾南多眼明手快，要不然他的睡褲連同內褲都要被扯掉了。

情人的熱吻與愛撫輕易就能勾起情欲，曖昧的低吟從唇間溢出，他們緊貼在一起，費爾南多捧住了棕髮青年的臉蛋，他伸出舌頭，舔了舔對方那柔軟濕潤的唇瓣，撫摸著男人的手臂，揭開他的衣服，扯下他的褲子，忘情地陶醉在愛人的臂彎裡。

他在摸塞爾吉奧的大腿，眉間盡是笑意與柔情，他聽見了對方的呻吟，他知道每次當他主動，塞爾吉奧都會給予回應，而且還非常熱情，今次也不例外。

費爾南多的手掌放在了塞爾吉奧的雙腿之間，輕柔地撫摸著，男人那漂亮優美的肌肉線條是他每晚都渴望得到的春夢，他愛死了塞爾吉奧的大腿肌肉，每次一看到棕髮男人的大腿，他都想吻上去，甚至還想咬上一口，看著男人那副性感又壯實的身材，他就無法平靜。

“我真受不了你，你每次都要這樣對我...”塞爾吉奧的聲音低沉又沙啞，他吻住了美人的雀斑。

“但我只對你這樣。”費爾南多笑了起來，閉上眼睛，他要好好地享受著這一切。

“我們昨晚才做完，我早晚要死在你懷裡的！爽死我了，真想每天都能跟你躺在一塊。”

“我不介意再跟你搞一次。”

“但我好累，你也累了吧，昨晚去了那麼久。”

塞爾吉奧感受到美人的手在他身上亂摸，他爽得發出了一聲低吟，他硬了，因為費爾南多的手被他夾在兩腿之間，而且還去摸他的性器。

“好吧，休息一下。”費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，吻了吻男人的嘴，塞爾吉奧放開了他的手，重新把衣服穿好。

“我的褲子不見了，你把它踢去哪了？”塞爾吉奧低頭，躲在被子裡翻找。

“我不在的時候，你有想我嗎？”費爾南多停下了愛撫，他睜開眼睛，這時塞爾吉奧已經找到褲子，也穿上了。

“有啊，我擔心你有危險。”塞爾吉奧重新躺好，把美人拉了過來，讓他們可以緊靠在一起，他摸了摸費爾南多的金髮，金髮柔軟又漂亮，他吻了下去。

“真的嗎？”費爾南多抿了抿唇，掩不住的興奮與剛才萌發的情欲把他的雀斑都染紅，他彎起嘴角，伸出手摸起了對方的臉，“塞爾吉奧，你知道嗎？從來都沒有人會像你那樣關心我，在叔叔死了之後，就再也沒有人會疼惜我了，不過幸好還有你。”

“杰拉德沒有關心過你嗎？”話音剛落，他就想自打嘴巴，他不應該問出口，特別是費爾南多坦白自己心情的時候，他不該提起任何人，尤其是杰拉德，這很煞風景。

“他更愛自己的家族，我以前的確想做他的唯一，但在他的心裡顯然沒有把那個位置讓給我，後來我才發現那種感情不算是愛，”費爾南多沒有露出悲傷難受的神情，他的口吻平靜又淡然，“因為當我看到他跟別人在一起時，我毫不在乎，但至於你，我卻非常在意，我討厭你在我面前提起其他人，特別是那個網台主持人。”

“里卡多？他怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧茫然的目光勾起了對方的怒火，於是，察覺到了這一點的他連忙閉嘴。

“你喜歡他？”費爾南多抓住了棕髮青年的手臂，他瞪大了眼睛，眼底的驚訝卻很快被睫毛給蓋過了，“你們到底是什麼關係？”

“我不會跟你搶偶像啦，小粉絲。”塞爾吉奧的聲音帶著過多的笑意，他沒有多想，只是覺得金髮美人很可愛，費爾南多悶悶不樂地抬眼，只見一個吻落到了他的額前。

塞爾吉奧看向他的眼睛，費爾南多的眼睛是一片棕色的海洋，一旦陷進去不是被溺死了，就是喝了滿肚子的柔情再被沖上岸，他明顯就是屬於後者，他每次都陷了進去，被美人的溫柔迷得要死，不過幸好的是他都得到了回應，而不是帶著不捨與迷戀跟那些人一起死在海底。

“你們感情真好。”費爾南多咬牙切齒，他想起了之前他在酒吧裡當一個旁觀者的日子，在一開始，他著迷於有關塞爾吉奧的一切，他就像餓鬼一樣，到處在大街上覓食，尋覓塞爾吉奧的身影，吃進肚子裡的是塞爾吉奧的言行舉止。

如今想來，勇氣真是抓住緣份的好幫手，要不然他只能一直躲在角落裡。

“還好啦，就是我的一個好朋友嘛，我跟你的感情也很好啊。”

“但我不想當你的好朋友。”費爾南多討厭眼前的自己，他恨死了，也恨死了這個躺在他面前的男人，這句話惹來了男人的笑聲。

“我不會跟好朋友上床，你當然不是我的好朋友，你是我的愛人。”

“那當然，起碼我贏了里卡多，你說是嗎？”費爾南多揚起下巴，驕傲寫在了他的臉上，使他的耳朵泛起淺淺紅暈。

“你怎麼老是提他？”

“因為我覺得你愛他。”費爾南多瞪了他一眼，翻了身，拉過被子蓋過自己的金髮。

“天啊，你該不會是...我想知道為什麼是里卡多，你跟他只有一面之緣，”塞爾吉奧一把抱住了美人，這時他才想通了，正笑得高興，“費爾南多·托雷斯竟然會吃醋？”

費爾南多抿嘴笑了起來，他想說不是只有一面之緣，他已經見過里卡多好幾次了，幾乎每次都是在那間酒吧裡見到的，正當他回憶之時，塞爾吉奧吻上了他的脖子。

*  
“嘿，好久不見，你終於出現了！”

為塞爾吉奧打開房門的人是克里斯，是這間屋子的主人，他熱情地招呼塞爾吉奧進來，把門帶上，里卡多抱著腿坐在沙發上，電視上播放著一套驚悚片，屋裡沒有開燈，客廳的唯一光源就是那台電視機，閃爍不停的光芒刺得塞爾吉奧的眼睛發疼，克里斯開了燈，他的舉止惹來了男友的抱怨。

“你怎麼那麼喜歡看閃靈？”塞爾吉奧脫下鞋子，穿上了由克里斯遞過來的一雙拖鞋。

里卡多打了一個呵欠，最近他一直都在忙碌做節目，資料搜集什麼的太麻煩了，這使得他的睡眠時間也減少了不少，他走過去跟棕髮男人坐在餐桌前，克里斯在冰箱裡拿了幾罐啤酒。

“小克里斯呢？”塞爾吉奧看了看周圍，今次他又看不見孩子的身影在屋子裡打轉了，以前小孩的笑聲總是讓他們開懷大笑，“去哪兒了，都這麼晚了，還去踢球嗎？”

“他在朋友家過夜。”里卡多說，克里斯把一罐啤酒貼到了他的臉頰上，冰冷刺骨的觸感讓他下意識地別開頭，克里斯最喜歡搞這些小把戲了，他搶過了克里斯手上的啤酒。

“你們就這麼放心讓他到處跑？”

“還好啦，那一家人跟我們都很熟，要不然我也會擔他，也不讓他去的。”克里斯笑了，開了其中一罐啤酒，抿了一口。

“好吧，所以今晚的晚餐是什麼？”塞爾吉奧托著頭，他對這兩人的手藝一直都抱有期待，老實說大家都認識了那麼多年，他還真的沒有在他們家裡吃上一頓由他們其中一人煮的菜，塞爾吉奧懷疑他們根本就不會做飯，也不知道小克里斯在家裡吃什麼，小孩子吃多一點才好啊，更何況小克里斯還要踢球，可不能老是餓著肚子吧。

至於他們的每次聚會，不是出去吃，就是叫外賣，有時候赫蘇斯也在的時候就會去做飯，但今次赫蘇斯有事不能來，廚師不在，也不知道今晚會吃什麼。

“噢，拿出來吧，里卡多。”克里斯喊了一聲，里卡多搖了搖頭，他說他不去，叫克里斯去拿，兩人推來推去，塞爾吉奧都看得煩了。

“在哪裡？我去拿。”塞爾吉奧站了起來，克里斯跟他說在廚房裡，一進去就能看到，塞爾吉奧去了廚房，果不其然，他一眼就能看到他們今晚的晚餐，他翻了一個白眼，無奈地說：“又是炸雞外賣！每次都吃這個，救命，小克里斯也是每天都吃外賣嗎？”

“我平常會做飯的啦。”里卡多笑著說，“克里斯說他有炸雞店的優惠卷。”

“你每次還不是吃得挺高興？”克里斯嘲弄道。

“對了，塞爾吉奧，你不是還說今晚要帶朋友過來？”這個時候他們正在用餐，里卡多咬著一個美味可口的的炸雞腿。

“他今晚臨時有事，來不了。”塞爾吉奧咬下了一口雞肉，他聳了聳肩，假裝這個只是一件小事，即使當費爾南多接到電話那刻起他就非常失望，他把費爾南多送出門口，金髮美人跟他說很抱歉，那副懊惱不已的表情讓他擠出微笑，他說沒關係，總有機會的。

就這樣，他就一個人來到了這裡，按下了這裡的門鈴，而他在今晚可能都不會再見到費爾南多了。

“是什麼朋友？”克里斯好奇地看向塞爾吉奧。

“沒什麼，只是普通朋友。”

塞爾吉奧低頭，他還沒有做好跟朋友們坦白的心理準備，費爾南多是一個什麼樣的人，他還沒想好一套說辭來解釋這個問題，要是說他是黑手黨老大的孩子，同時還是另一個老大的情人，然後他倆在背地裡鬼混在一起，後來這個漂亮性感的美人還為了他而甩掉了那個老大，也不知道這樣說行不行。

這晚，他們邊吃邊聊，里卡多和克里斯似乎都沒有發現塞爾吉奧心裡的落寞，可能因為他像以前那樣一直在笑，彷彿跟平常無異。

吃完東西後，克里斯去扔垃圾，把桌子擦得是乾乾淨淨，當塞爾吉奧從浴室裡出來時，就見到里卡多往桌上鋪上一塊黑色的布，旁邊還擺了一副紙牌。

“你在幹嘛？”

“實不相瞞，我會占卜。”

“哈哈，是嗎？真是失敬了，”塞爾吉奧坐了下來，“怎麼不用水晶球，在電視上那個節目...那個老奶奶也會用水晶球的。”

“世上不只有一種占卜方法。”里卡多那副嚴肅又帶著神秘的口吻就像他做節目時的樣子，“你有什麼想問的問題嗎？我打算下一期介紹塔羅牌。”

塞爾吉奧想了一下，他決定不妨一試，反正最近的心情一直忽上忽下的，正好來一次占卜，說不定還能可以讓他掃清那些擋在眼前的迷霧。

里卡多先跟他科普了一些塔羅牌的相關知識，他手上的卡牌是全世界使用廣泛的偉特塔羅牌，塔羅牌版本多樣，除了偉特牌，還有馬賽牌、托特牌等，一套完整的塔羅牌共有七十八張，他在講述的過程中還讓塞爾吉奧去看一下紙牌。

“那是你的牌，我能隨便碰嗎？”塞爾吉奧小心翼翼地問道，“聽說每張塔羅牌都有精靈躲在裡面，所以才能把事情預測得很準...”

“不會啦，請別這樣想它，它就只是一套美麗的紙牌而已。”里卡多把塔羅牌擺成扇形，從中抽取其中一張紙牌，那是權杖騎士之牌。

“好吧，不過還挺有趣，”塞爾吉奧敢去碰了，他拿了幾張，看著上面的圖案，某些紙牌上會寫下了卡牌的名稱，有些卻只出現羅馬數字，“那現在要開始占卜了嗎？”

“你有什麼想問？”里卡多把所有紙牌都收好。

“能問...跟感情有關的事嗎？”

“當然可以，噢，所以你脫單了？”里卡多挑了挑眉，捂住了嘴，笑意從指間溢出，他擺出一副驚奇的表情，這時把屋子收拾乾淨的克里斯走了過來，搭上里卡多的肩膀，擠眉弄眼地看著塞爾吉奧。

“呃，不是啦，是我的一個好朋友，他最近有點困擾，我擔心他，想開解他而已。”塞爾吉奧躲開了那對情侶向他投來的目光，他撒謊了，“不知道你們能不能幫我？”

“那你叫他過來抽塔羅牌，占卜的問題要跟抽牌者密切相關才行，”里卡多皺了皺眉，老實說他根本就不相信真的有這麼一個所謂的好朋友，“打開天窗說亮話吧，說吧，你到底有什麼感情問題？”

“都說了不是我。”塞爾吉奧轉過來瞪著里卡多，“我對戀愛沒有興趣。”

“好吧，你對一切事物都沒興趣，知道了，那你的好朋友怎麼樣了？”克里斯忍不住笑，他幾乎要趴在里卡多的身上了，隨手拿起一張塔羅牌，看了看，然後又放回原位，里卡多氣惱地伸手去拍打他的手臂。

“我不知道要從哪裡開始說起，他的故事有點復雜。”塞爾吉奧的腦袋歪向一側，面露難色，他在考慮要不要坦白一下自己就是當事人，但是又害怕會遭到友人的鄙視，畢竟他跟費爾南多從一開始就是一個錯誤。

“就是...他有一個兄弟，兄弟的老婆漂亮又性感，兩人一起了好多年，但某天好兄弟的老婆跟我的好朋友...搞在一起了。”

塞爾吉奧的瞎扯談話會要開始了，他有時候真的覺得自己可以去出書，書名就叫禁忌的大嫂。

“你勾引別人嫂子哦？”里卡多打斷了塞爾吉奧接下來要說的話，他露出鄙視的眼神，打量起塞爾吉奧，“天啊，你真是一個道德敗壞的罪人。”

“都說了不是我，是我的好朋友啦！”塞爾吉奧氣得漲紅了臉，差點要從椅子上跳了起來，他深呼吸了一口氣，稍微平伏了一下心情，“所以，我朋友現在很困擾，不知道應該要怎麼處理自己與嫂子之間的關係。”

“當然是分手，結束關係。”克里斯直接了當地指出，他聳了聳肩，“再怎樣漂亮性感，但那都是別人的老婆，朋友妻不可欺，不懂嗎？”

“可是嫂子說她只愛我朋友，我朋友很喜歡她，所以不捨得放手，那你們說該怎麼辦？”塞爾吉奧壓低了聲音，他也沒有了底氣，彷彿漸漸地從美夢中鬆醒，朋友們說得都對，他不該沉迷於此，費爾南多再怎麼溫柔，在床上是如何性感放蕩都好，可是人家本來就不屬於他，他又何必執著。

“是被騙了吧，要是真心喜歡你朋友，應該先跟自己的丈夫說清楚，才不會讓你變成第三者，”里卡多嘆了口氣，“不過算了，比起肉體出軌，我更無法接受精神出軌，總之，你朋友的這段感情不會開花結果的。”

“好吧，那我會跟我朋友說的，我會讓他抽身離開。”

塞爾吉奧像是一個泄了氣的皮球，過往的朝氣蕩然無存，其實很多道理他都懂，他也明白朋友們的不理解，事實上他也知道這本不應該發生，里卡多說得沒錯，跟別人的男友上床真是一件可恥的事，是道德敗壞又沒有羞恥心的人才能做出來的事，他厭惡這樣的自己，不過他真的迷戀於費爾南多的一切，也不忍心失去對方。

如今不需要塔羅牌了，他想要的占卜結果已經出現在他的眼前。

他垂頭喪氣地歸去，一打開大門就看見費爾南多，他的心往下一沉，只覺得後背發涼，不知所措。

費爾南多問他要不要去洗澡，如果想洗澡，他們可以一起洗，他們可以躲在裡面做愛，做到清晨才出來也不礙事，在浴室裡很省事，因為不會把床單弄濕，塞爾吉奧也可以不用帶套，因為就算把美人弄得整個屁股都是，也可以馬上去沖洗乾淨。

見到棕髮男人一點反應都沒有，費爾南多嘆了口氣，靠在他懷裡，緊緊地抱住他，以為是臨時失約的事情讓對方不高興，他拍了拍塞爾吉奧的肩膀，後者看見他的小雀斑害羞了。

“別生氣，我可以補償給你，我想玩之前那個小遊戲，就是你把我綁起來的那個...”費爾南多抿了抿嘴，他抬起眼，雙手圈住了男人的脖子，羞澀是一種魔法，它能讓美人變得更好看，更惹人憐愛，同時也是一種掩飾，暫時蓋過了他的那顆堅硬得像金剛石的心臟，“不得不說，你在床上魯莽起來的模樣真的很迷人，我真的很喜歡。”

“我想跟你談一下，我想跟你分手。”塞爾吉奧壓下了心中的欲望，他想把費爾南多直接抱去浴室，想撕爛他的衣服，還想咬住他的嘴，把他操得死去活來就是最美的結局了。

“為什麼呢？”費爾南多愣了一下，隨即彎起嘴角，吻住了青年的唇瓣，雙手向下移動，他想解開男人的皮帶，他咬了咬男人的耳朵，“你不想要我嗎，嗯？”

“別碰這裡！”塞爾吉奧覺得自己的下身又熱了起來，但費爾南多不會放過他。

“我勸你不要再說一些會讓你抱憾終生的話，”費爾南多抬起頭，他舔了一下嘴，撫上了男人的臉頰，兩人的額頭貼在一起，“這可是你先招惹我的，要不要結束也應該由我來決定。”

塞爾吉奧閉上了眼睛，再次把道德與內疚拋在腦後，他們很快又重新吻在一起，衣服掉落在地，費爾南多拉過塞爾吉奧的手，兩人就去了浴室，展開了一場漫長又綺麗的冒險——探索情人的禁地，吞下白濁的欲望，情欲從嘴邊溢出。

*  
直到塞爾吉奧從美夢中徹底清醒後，也已經隔了有兩三天了。

就在前不久，他對費爾南多再次提出了分手，但人家卻當成是他胡亂鬧脾氣，以為他仍然因為上次失約的事情而感到不快。

兩人談不攏，於是他跑掉了，打算不再踏入費爾南多的別墅，他選擇了一種可悲的方法去解決這個問題。

這顯得他狠心又無情。

掛掉電話，墮入柔軟的床鋪，拉過被子包裹自己，試圖阻斷一切念想，他感到痛苦又難過。

“你是怎麼了？”赫蘇斯靠在門邊，作為塞爾吉奧的青梅竹馬，他對眼前的狀況十分熟悉。

“我不是都跟你說了嗎？塞爾吉奧從被窩裡探出頭來，“赫蘇斯，我該怎麼辦？我跟他說過分手了，那天我都說了幾百次！但他根本聽不懂我的話！”

“我沒什麼好說的，你還是回去吧，繼續和他上床好了，他是什麼人啊，你居然敢惹？”赫蘇斯抱起雙臂，搖了搖頭，走到床沿，摸了摸友人的棕髮，“你甩了他，這下好了，我以後每個月都會帶一束白百合過來看你，我記得你喜歡這個花。”

“你覺得他會報復我？”塞爾吉奧坐了起來，抱住一個枕頭，緊張兮兮的。

“應該吧，他不是黑手黨的人嗎？”赫蘇斯露出微笑，拍了拍對方的肩膀，“你倒不如回去陪他，他大概就是想找樂子吧，當他玩膩了，你若再去纏他，他還不願意呢...”

“所以，你也覺得他不喜歡我？”

赫蘇斯只是笑了笑，並沒有給予明確的答案，塞爾吉奧嘆息，他握住了赫蘇斯的手臂，他看向那雙清澈的淺藍眼睛。

“不行，你要幫我。”

“我怎麼幫你？”

門鈴聲忽然響起，塞爾吉奧帶著困惑的神情與他的青梅竹馬對視，赫蘇斯起身想去開門卻被阻止。

“會不會是他？”塞爾吉奧露出了驚恐的目光，他攥住了赫蘇斯的手，把他扯了過來，不讓他離開卧室，但屋外的人沒有放棄，門鈴聲此起彼伏。

“天啊，你總要去面對的！”赫蘇斯翻了一個白眼，拼命把塞爾吉奧拉了出去，他才不會心軟了，更何況他對費爾南多有點興趣，真想看看那人長了一張什麼樣的美麗臉孔，竟然把他的童年好友迷得要死，“快點，聽話，塞爾吉奧是乖孩子，快去開門。”

在這個世界上，塞爾吉奧最怕的事本來有兩件，其中一件是他害怕幽靈，另外一件就是他害怕赫蘇斯，他害怕眼前這個有著一雙美麗明亮的淺藍色眼眸的青年。

根據他的了解，赫蘇斯就是那種不動聲色卻能“殺人”的人——他最聽赫蘇斯的話了，因為不聽會死得很慘，赫蘇斯雖然跟他的感情好，但是美人們一旦生氣起來都是不可收拾吧，畢竟赫蘇斯的臉蛋長得漂亮又精緻，也是一個美人，當然他還是覺得費爾南多長得最美。

而如今，他又多了一件令他感到恐懼的事——他怕極了費爾南多，失去美人又會令他自己感到難受，金髮美人熱愛打拳，而且還是幫派裡的狙擊手，戰鬥力高得要命——費爾南多能同時對他造成肉體與精神上的傷害。

塞爾吉奧在赫蘇斯的威逼下去開了門，天啊，還真的是費爾南多，金髮美人帶了一個行李包，神情有些惱怒，但更多的卻是柔情，美人的溫柔可以殺人，這是塞爾吉奧最害怕的東西，更是他所熱愛的。

“你怎麼不聽我的電話？”費爾南多顯得委屈又無助，他討厭被忽視，更討厭被拋棄，他去拉塞爾吉奧的衣角，這次他收起了身上的一切鋒芒。

“你怎麼會知道我住哪？”塞爾吉奧躲開了他的眼神，費爾南多總會讓他心軟，但他真的不想再繼續下去，他想快刀砍亂麻，那就要狠心一點。

“只要我想，就連你小時候的事情，我都可以一清二楚，這些根本不會難倒我。”

塞爾吉奧想回頭給赫蘇斯使一個眼色，他懷疑費爾南多要威脅他了，說他只是自己手裡的玩偶，只要他想，他可以把玩偶扔到垃圾桶裡，也可以把玩偶放在胸前好好疼愛。

“你回去吧，我跟你都說得很清楚了。”

“不要，今晚我要跟你在這裡過夜，我可以留下來照顧你，我只想跟你在一起。”費爾南多不太自然，害羞得很，要不是為了挽回塞爾吉奧的心，他便是打死都不會說出這樣的話，這太難為情了。

真想操他，真想撲過去抱住他，一個如此美麗溫柔的美人對他說出了這樣的說辭，他怎能拒絕得了，但他還是拼命壓下了心中的衝動。

“你就讓他進來吧。”赫蘇斯喊了一聲。

塞爾吉奧無奈地嘆息，讓對方進屋，赫蘇斯站在金髮男人的眼前，他抱著手臂，從那雙美麗的淺藍眼睛發出了銳利的光芒，帶著敵意與傲慢。

“你家裡有客人？”費爾南多望向塞爾吉奧。

“我是他的好朋友，你可以叫我赫蘇斯。”

“你好，我叫費爾南多·托雷斯，你可以叫我南多。”費爾南多轉了過來，看了看赫蘇斯，微微點頭，整個人看起來溫柔又親切。

塞爾吉奧在後面拼命的向赫蘇斯使眼色，他想讓赫蘇斯的態度要更友善些，第一次見面可別那麼兇，這可要把金髮美人給嚇壞的，赫蘇斯對此不以為然。

後來，塞爾吉奧從廚房裡倒了一杯水，讓費爾南多在沙發上坐下來，費爾南多接下了杯子，抿了幾口，好奇地打量起塞爾吉奧的房子。

“我會把他趕走，一定不會跟他再糾纏下去了。”塞爾吉奧把赫蘇斯拉到一旁，他低聲說道，轉頭看了看費爾南多，金髮美人也在看他，抿嘴對著他在笑，塞爾吉奧覺得臉頰發燙，心跳加速，於是便連忙轉了回來。

“的確是長得很好看，怪不得能把你迷成這樣，讓你每天都心心念念的只想著他。”赫蘇斯揚起嘴角，在眼底的笑意閃爍不停。

“他真的很好，天啊，但我真的不想把他趕走。”塞爾吉奧急了起來，一把抓住了赫蘇斯的手，這些都被費爾南多看在眼裡。

真希望這個赫蘇斯不會是他的競爭對手，費爾南多暗自嘆息，他環視周圍，塞爾吉奧的屋子雖然不算寬敞，但也算是明亮舒適，不算太整潔，但也算是一個溫馨小家。

客廳裡擺了一把吉他，在其中一面牆壁上貼了一排的照片，他把杯子放下，悄悄地走過去看，照片上的都是一張張笑臉，他真羨慕塞爾吉奧可以擁有那麼多美好的回憶。

就在塞爾吉奧正跟赫蘇斯在商量時，費爾南多開口打斷了他們的談話，問他是否可以去看一下書櫃裡的書，他們回過頭來看他，塞爾吉奧擺了擺手，說想看就看吧，口吻顯得有些不耐煩，費爾南多努了努嘴，他們沒有把金髮青年的不悅放在眼裡，又開始低聲交談了。

塞爾吉奧想結束，費爾南多卻想跟他在一起，直到永永遠遠。

“他到底喜歡你什麼啊？”赫蘇斯看向費爾南多把其中一本拿了下來，看著他閱讀的樣子。

“我不知道。”塞爾吉奧一臉無辜。

“好吧，我去跟他談談，你待會兒先回避。”

“你跟他談？”

“是啊，反正你怎麼說，他也不懂，這次就等我來吧，我保證他以後再也不敢找你了。”赫蘇斯信心十足，他揚起下巴，得意洋洋。

“你打算怎麼說？”塞爾吉奧焦急了起來。

“我會叫他離你遠點，我不喜歡他，有了男朋友還敢來勾引你，當然我也看不爽你，”赫蘇斯翻了一個白眼，他敲了敲塞爾吉奧的腦袋，“白痴，真不知道你腦子裡想的都是什麼，竟然敢當第三者？”

“你要罵他？”

“念在你心疼他的份上，我肯定會好好的跟他聊一下的，我不會兇他，你放心。”

“那你不能對他說什麼特別難聽的話，要是你把他惹毛了，我可不會送白百合給你喔。”塞爾吉奧覺得赫蘇斯的微笑大概就是這世上最滑稽的謊言，即使他的好朋友長了一張能迷惑別人的臉，但他還是可以捅破對方的謊言，畢竟從小就認識，感情深厚，他以前遇到了什麼事都是找赫蘇斯商量的，雖然現在多了兩個可以與他商量的人，但是對他來說，赫蘇斯更能給他安全感。

“好啦，我自有分寸。”赫蘇斯點了點頭，安撫道，“不會出什麼問題的，我肯定不會讓他難堪。”

“你真好，不愧是我的青梅竹馬，我總算沒有白交你這個朋友。”

“反正我就一直在你身後幫你擦屁股...”

他們找了一個藉口讓費爾南多可以跟赫蘇斯獨處，那就是塞爾吉奧說他要出門去附近的超市買食材，說家裡沒什麼東西可吃了，冰箱空蕩蕩的，讓赫蘇斯留下來陪費爾南多聊一聊。

費爾南多馬上把書本放下，他按住了塞爾吉奧的手臂，這時塞爾吉奧已經換好了衣服，正坐在沙發上穿鞋子呢。

“要不我跟你去吧，我可以幫你拿東西。”

該死的柔情！這讓塞爾吉奧漸漸地覺得窒息，他咬了咬牙，搖了搖頭，推開了金髮美人，說他自己一個人去就行，超市離家不算太遠。

“好吧，那你要不要把雨傘也帶去，外面好像快要下雨，你家裡的雨傘都放在哪裡？”

塞爾吉奧拒絕了，他無法面對來自費爾南多的柔情蜜意，他走了出去，關門，不再給予回應，連一聲道別的話也不給。

費爾南多想起來了，之前那個問他借錢的好朋友也是這樣的，那人把錢拿到手之後對待他的冷漠態度，跟如今的塞爾吉奧如出一轍。

“沒關係，他很快就會回來。”赫蘇斯說，他走過去，露出親切的笑容，“我們可以聊一下，你們的事情，我都知道。”說罷，他便拉過費爾南多，兩人在沙發上坐了上來。

“他有跟我提過你，他說你是他從小玩到大的好朋友。”費爾南多笑著說，他攥著自己的衣擺，表面平靜，但內心卻翻起了巨浪，赫蘇斯的那雙眼睛讓他不自在，但不能否認的是赫蘇斯的模樣與性子跟塞爾吉奧的描述是一致的，他漂亮，但偶爾會有侵略性，“你們的感情一定很好...”

“是啊，我跟他的感情的確很好。”赫蘇斯揚起嘴角，他才不會像塞爾吉奧那樣怯生生的，他真想看看費爾南多到底有什麼能耐能把他的青梅竹馬掌控在手心上，難道只是因為他的勢力嗎，“所以我非常了解他的想法，我也不想拖泥帶水，我就直接跟你說了吧，作為塞爾吉奧的朋友，我知道他並不愛你。”

“不可能，”費爾南多錯愕地抬頭，他看到了赫蘇斯眼裡的堅決，看似並不像是在說謊，他咬了咬唇，他笑了起來，他幾乎可以肯定赫蘇斯就是他的競爭對手，在情敵面前要盡量保持大度，“那肯定是你誤會了，不管怎樣，現在他可是我的男朋友，就算你是他的青梅竹馬，好吧，我知道你們很要好，但也不代表我就要相信你所說的話。”

“塞爾吉奧說他只喜歡跟你上床，他不愛你。”赫蘇斯的笑容仍掛在臉上，講話的口吻依然親切又溫柔，但講出來的話卻化成了一枚子彈，射中了費爾南多的心臟。

“可是他跟我說他很愛我。”

“噢，那還真是一句美妙動人的告白，所以這是他爬到你的床上時對你說的嗎？”

“別以為你什麼都懂，好嗎？”

費爾南多瞪向他，收起身上的一切柔情，脫下溫柔的保護色，他可從來都不是一個任人擺布的人，特別是他被人惹毛的時候，如果想保命，那就快逃跑吧，同樣地，赫蘇斯也不是什麼好欺負的角色，他揚起下巴，露出了得意洋洋的神情，安靜地看著眼前的美人脫下了臉上的面具。

在超市裡閒逛的塞爾吉奧顯然不知道在他家裡正在上映著一齣好戲，他漫無目的走在貨架之間，開始倒數他的愛情，他與費爾南多的戀情終於要畫上了句號，他相信赫蘇斯能解決任何問題，而且快狠準，真希望費爾南多不要怨恨他，當他想到此處時卻覺得可笑，他不只傷害了金髮美人，他還辜負了杰拉德對他的期望，本來人家就是叫他過來保護費爾南多的，他倒好，正事沒做好，還跟杰拉德的小情人好上了。

不管怎樣，他一定要在這裡大開殺戒，買一堆零食與啤酒回去，當然他也會買好多東西來把家裡的冰箱填滿，赫蘇斯今天說會做一頓美味的大餐給他吃，他都想好了，他今晚要喝好多酒，要抱住赫蘇斯，好好地痛哭一場。

買好了東西，他就回家了，都出來了半個小時，估計費爾南多也回去了吧，這種事有什麼好談的，或許談了十幾分鐘就談完了，赫蘇斯的一句話可能比起他的長篇大論的效果要更好。

他深呼吸，按下了門鈴，別緊張，也別難過，就當這是一場美夢，跟美人一起的日子是夢境，所以總會有清醒過來的一天。

雀斑青年幫他開了門，這讓他感到匪夷所思，他瞪大了眼睛，往屋內一看，發現赫蘇斯不在客廳，費爾南多對他展露微笑，讓他趕快進來，他把大門關上，把手上的東西隨地一放，他急切地想去了解到底發生了什麼。

“天啊，你買了好多東西回來。”費爾南多蹲在地上，手裡抱著一本相簿，睫毛垂落，金髮蓋過耳朵，翹起嘴巴，他是一個尋寶的海盜，在那些袋子裡尋找寶藏，塞爾吉奧有時候覺得他就是一個精靈，他太好看了，毫不平凡。

“你怎麼拿了我的相簿？”

“是我給他的，你有意見嗎？”赫蘇斯從浴室出來，他抱著雙臂。

塞爾吉奧嚇了一跳，他還以為赫蘇斯已經失敗，現在他都明白了，赫蘇斯大概是叛變了，他看向費爾南多，心中一股敬佩之情油然而生。

“是啊，赫蘇斯跟我說了好多關於你小時候的事情，你真可愛，”費爾南多笑著從地上站起來，他抿著唇，一抹羞澀的笑容在臉上綻放，“聽說以前大家都是叫你Sese的，我也想這樣叫你，行嗎？”

“既然Sese回來了，我就走了，我還有約會。”赫蘇斯走到塞爾吉奧的面前，淺藍眼睛裡盡是笑意，他向塞爾吉奧打了一個眼色，後者抓住了他的手腕，想要一個解釋。

“你不是要做大餐給我吃？”

“南多可以做給你吃。 

“南多？你們什麼時候這麼要好了？”

赫蘇斯聳了聳肩，他拍了拍好友的肩膀，讓他不要急，說費爾南多是真心愛他的，若是心裡有什麼疑問，費爾南多都會一一解答的，說完這些話後他就離開了。費爾南多把相簿小心翼翼地放在沙發上，那是他新得來的寶物，再看上一千遍都不嫌多。

“我知道你心裡在想什麼，塞爾吉奧，我愛你，我心裡只有你，你不要扔下我，好嗎？”費爾南多走過去把情人緊緊地抱在懷裡，心中的思念幾乎要淹死他了。

這兩天他都很難受，他去過對方常去的酒吧裡找過，還打了無數個的電話過去，但是塞爾吉奧就是不理他，他是抱有莫大的勇氣才來到了這裡，他一向如此，在這些事情上總是患得患失，他一開始擔心直接來到這裡會惹得塞爾吉奧不高興，想了好久才終於下定了決心，比起之前面對的槍林彈雨，失去塞爾吉奧更讓他感到恐懼。

“但你已經有男朋友了。”塞爾吉奧悶聲說道，“我們不可以這樣，我不想再跟你偷情了。”

“天啊，寶貝，我不是跟你說過我跟史蒂文是朋友嗎？”費爾南多笑了起來，摸了摸情人的棕髮，他抬起頭，只見塞爾吉奧努了努嘴，也不回答，他親吻了棕髮青年的臉頰，把嘴唇貼在耳邊，柔聲道：“我跟他在半年前就分手了，你之前跟我說的話，我都聽進去了，然後我跟他談了一下，他願意付出時間來修補我們之間的關係，但是我們真的不適合，最後是和平分手了，聽明白了嗎？”

塞爾吉奧愣了一下，他看向美人的眼睛，撇了撇嘴，“是嗎，但我不相信。”

“你可以打電話過去問他。”費爾南多撫上了對方的臉，看著塞爾吉奧的羞澀漸漸地在臉上蔓延開來。

“你真的沒騙我？”

費爾南多吻住了他的嘴唇，這是最好的回應方式，他撫上了男人的腰，手掌滑進了衣服底下，塞爾吉奧動情了，他不能拒絕美人的誘惑，更何況他原來不是什麼可恥的第三者，那就更沒有拒絕的理由。

他捧起了金髮美人的下巴，伸出舌頭去舔他的脖子，兩人的喘氣聲此起彼落，費爾南多的嘴貼在他的耳邊，說自己這兩天一直都很想他，這讓塞爾吉奧覺得難過，他氣死自己了，真希望今晚的纏綿能讓費爾南多滿意。

摟過美人的腰，魯莽地解開對方的皮帶，讓牛仔褲掉落在地上，拉開衣擺，他埋在金髮美人的胸前，真舒服，費爾南多仰起頭，忘情地閉起雙眼，他摸著男人的棕色髮絲。

“但是，我家裡沒有避孕套。”塞爾吉奧忽然停下了親吻，他抬起頭，他們最近一旦要做愛，那就需要這個東西，除非做愛的地點是在浴室，因為他們厭倦了把床單拆下來再換上新的，而且費爾南多也不用花時間去仔細清洗他的屁股。

費爾南多走過去，從他的行李包中拿出了一個袋子，把它拿去給塞爾吉奧看，裡面是一堆避孕套，他的雀斑被情欲與曖味染上了綺麗的色彩。

“我想這個問題已經被我解決了。”費爾南多挑了挑眉，他笑著說。

塞爾吉奧先是沒有說話，他注視著美人那雙棕色眼睛，現在站在他眼前的費爾南多只穿了一件T恤和內褲，腳上穿著襪子和拖鞋，美人真是性感得要死，特別是那兩條腿，他愛死了，還有費爾南多的屁股，摸上去是又翹又軟，他咬了咬嘴唇，心中的火焰燒得他渾身滾燙。

他猛地把費爾南多抱了起來，拖鞋可憐地被遺棄，它們掉了下來，他抱著美人，快步走過去踢開房門，把美人放在床上，避孕套從袋子裡掉出來，就像翻起來的浪花，淹沒了費爾南多的胸前，塞爾吉奧隨手把袋子扔在地上，撲上去趴在金髮男人的身上，用舌頭撬開了他的嘴，拼了命地索取，費爾南多被吻得喘不過氣來，用手臂抵在男人的胸前，想把他給推開。

塞爾吉奧知道身下的人在掙扎，他抬頭，暫時結束了親吻，費爾南多的嘴唇泛著水光，他就躺在那兒，眼神迷離，漂亮的金髮精靈大抵是在一片名為情欲的森林中迷了路。

塞爾吉奧抽出了自己的皮帶，拽過美人的手臂，綁住了他的手腕，他埋在費爾南多的髮間，對他的脖子是又舔又親，張嘴含住了他的耳垂，釋放了他壓抑已久的欲望。

“Sese...”

費爾南多仰起頭來，他抬起手臂高於頭頂，貼在柔軟的床上，他愉悅地彎起嘴角，身上的T恤被拉了上去，塞爾吉奧伸出舌頭去舔了舔美人的乳尖，後來又去親吻他的嘴唇，費爾南多伸出兩條腿，夾住了塞爾吉奧的腰，他們的喘息與呻吟交纏在一起。

費爾南多是屬於他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來初步構思是想把整個占卜流程都寫出來，但是覺得也太困難了，所以最後還是放棄了  
> 我終於把嫂子買套梗給寫出來了（舒服！


End file.
